UN CAMBIO INESPERADO
by Soi Yo
Summary: Yoruichi esta apunto de casarse, pero todo cambia sorprendentemente llevandola a los brazos de una fria y detestable mujer de negocios.- Adaptacion de una obra de Lynne graham- Una historia YURI de mi pareja favorita Yorucihi y Soi Fong.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una Adaptacion de una historia que lei de la autora Lynne Graham, Recuerdo que la lei en la casa de una amigo hace mas de un mes cuando cai en una sequedad de inspiracion ante la historia que habia comenzado y ha quedado ahi...perdida. Me burle de mi amigo por leer historia que parecen una telenovela, pero debo admitir que me trague mis palabras porque cuando por aburrimiento comence a leer las primeras paginas me atrapo la trama y solo me pude imaginar lo que seria adaptarla a mi pareja favorita de anime.

-Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, la trama es una adaptacion de una obra de Lynne Graham-

CAPITULO No 1

Yoruichi Shihōin con Veintiséis años parecía estar viviendo los últimos días de su vida de soltera, trabajaba como secretaria y estaba a seis semanas de casarse con el hombre que a su pensar era el amor de su vida, Kisuke Urahara y ella eran amigos desde la adolescencia con el tiempo llegaron a formar un vínculo más estrecho al enamorarse y formar una pareja sólida. Vivir en Londres por fin le traía felicidad estaba muy ilusionada por lo que la vida le estaba mostrando en estos tiempos, dejando atrás su pasado triste ya que su madre había muerto en un accidente cuando ella tenía cinco años, de su padre solo sabía que había sido un americano que había venido por negocios y del que según su tía sedujo a su madre y luego la abandono como algo inservible.

Desde los cinco años ella había vivido con los Shiba, Janiche que era la hermana de su madre se había encargado de educarla junto a su prima Kukaku pues era hija única. Siempre había estado agradecida por ello y aun cuando su prima y ella no eran como uña y carne o las típicas primas, llevaba una buena relación con ella y sus tíos. Pero para su sorpresa todo estaba a punto de cambiar de una forma que nadie lo creería.

* * *

Yoruichi pagó el taxi a toda prisa y corrió escaleras arriba hasta el piso que compartía con Kukaku. ¿Acaso les habían robado? ¿Había tenido un accidente alguien de la familia? O, lo que era peor, ¿le habría pasado algo a Kisuke? La imaginación no le había dejado de funcionar y corría a toda velocidad desde que recibió la llamada de su prima, en el trabajo.

-La señorita Shiba ha dicho que vaya inmediatamente, que es muy urgente -le había dicho la chica del conmutador-. Espero que no sean malas noticias, señorita Shihōin. Ni siquiera esperó a que le pasara la llamada.

Mientras se iba acercando al piso le llegó la música del último álbum de Phil Collins a todo volumen. Abrió la puerta lentamente y extrañamente vio un sólo zapato color azul eléctrico estaba abandonado en medio de la sala dejándola con un signo de interrogación.

-¿Kukaku?- dijo suavemente, pero nadie respondió por lo que se dirigió a las habitaciones.

La puerta del dormitorio estaba entreabierta y la abrió. -¿Kukaku? Entonces fue cuando vio una pareja semidesnuda que retozaba en la cama deshecha.

-¿Yoruichi? -exclamó su prima incorporándose con los ojos llenos de sobresalto.

Apenada por lo que acababa de descubrir y en medio de la retirada, Yoruichi se quedó helada. Su atención se quedó fija en la cabeza masculina despeinada y rubia que se apoyaba en las almohadas. Cuando lo reconoció fue como si recibiera un puñetazo en el estómago y el corazón le dejara de latir.

-¡Oh, Cielos...! –exclamo Kisuke al tiempo que trataba de colocarse la ropa y salía de la cama.

-Kukaku estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo frenéticamente. -¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo? -gritó.

-Llamaste... dejaste un mensaje diciendo que viniera a casa -logró decir Yoruichi con voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué yo te llamé, dices? ¿Estás loca? Si te llamó alguien, puedes estar muy segura de que no fui ¡yo! –dijo Kukaku.

-¡Eres una desvergonzada, Kukaku! -exclamó Kisuke-. Me has metido en esto deliberadamente.

-¡No seas estúpido! -siseó Kukaku. Pero entonces miró maliciosamente a Yoruichi, que estaba retrocediendo para apoyarse en algo antes de que le fallaran las piernas.

-Pero yo ya te advertí que Kisuke estaba loco por mí, ¿no?- dijo Kukaku con una sonrisa.

-No... -fue a decir Kisuke, pero se quedó callado cuando se encontró con la mirada de dolor de Yoruichi. Se acercó a ella con los brazos extendidos. -Esto no ha pasado nunca antes, Yoruichi. ¡Te lo juro!

La morena se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí. Casi se cayó en los últimos escalones del edificio. Las frenéticas llamadas de Kisuke le llegaban desde arriba. Una vez abajo se apoyó en una pared y trató de tranquilizar la alterada respiración.

Kukaku y Kisuke. Kisuke y Kukaku. Miró como atontada el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en el dedo y se le revolvió el estómago. A seis semanas de la boda... su prima y su novio. Era como si, de repente, el mundo se hubiera puesto cabeza abajo y ella estuviera cayendo libremente.

Estaba tan afectada que no podía ni pensar correctamente. Pero entonces recordó algunas conversaciones del pasado reciente.

-Kisuke te elige como elige sus camisas. ¡Tienes que tener buen aspecto en las cenas de la compañía! -le había dicho Kukaku-. Hace tres años, si yo hubiera levantado el dedo meñique, Kisuke habría venido corriendo. Realmente estaba loco por mí -le había dicho su prima saboreando cada una de sus palabras.

Una vez fuera del edificio vio su reflejo en el escaparate de una tienda. Era una chica morena de estatura normal, con el cabello violeta y que llevaba un traje de chaqueta azul marino con falda que terminaba debajo de las rodillas. No era competencia para una mujer alta blanca que, en su momento, hasta había salido en la portada de Vogue. Se sintió como si se estuviera muriendo, No sabía qué hacer, a dónde ir.

Un autobús se acercó a la parada que había a algunos metros y ella empezó a correr hacia el, se fijó de pasada en un hombre regordete que salía de una puerta cercana y él giró la cabeza tan de repente que la hizo preguntarse si realmente tendría tan mal aspecto como se sentía. No se dio cuenta de que el hombre la siguió con disimulo y se subió al mismo autobús.

-¿Es necesario que Kukaku sea Dama de honor? Mi madre no la soporta -le había dicho Kisuke un poco molesto en su momento-. Lo cierto es que ninguna chica decente se desnuda por dinero- había aclarado.

Con el mismo hombre siguiéndole los pasos sin que ella se diera cuenta, Yoruichi entró en el impresionante edificio de oficinas en Londres de Fong Industries.

Cuando la recepcionista del penúltimo piso la saludó, Yoruichi no la oyó. Era como si se estuviera moviendo con el piloto automático puesto. Entró en el espacioso despacho que compartía con Jūshirō Ukitake. Estaba completamente vacío. La esposa de Ukitake se había puesto de parto a media mañana.

El teléfono estaba sonando frenéticamente, así que se sentó y contestó.

-Soy Inoue Orihime. Quiero hablar con Soi -dijo una voz femenina.

-La Señorita Fong está reunida. Lo siento. ¿Quiere que...?

La actriz soltó una palabrota. -Me está mintiendo, ¿no?

Yoruichi llevaba mintiéndoles a las mujeres de Soi Fong desde hacía un año, que era el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para ella como secretaria. Soi Fong era muy poco accesible a sus amantes y conquistas durante las horas de trabajo y cuando una de ellas era apartada de la lista de chicas con las que salía regularmente, nunca más volvía a estar disponible. Lo de mentir iba con su trabajo, por mucho que le fastidiara a Yoruichi.

-¡Me mandó un brazalete de diamantes mientras estaba filmando en Hungría y entonces supe que todo había terminado! -dijo impulsivamente la actriz-. Ha encontrado a otra, ¿no?

-Estará mejor sin ella, señorita Inoue -dijo Yoruichi sin pensar-. Es una actriz maravillosa. ¡Está desperdiciada con una mujer sinuosa y devoradora de mujeres como Soi Fong!

Un silencio incrédulo se produjo al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Perdón? -dijo Orihime al cabo de un momento.

Yoruichi miró el auricular anonadada y consternada de lo que acababa de decir y colgó, estaba temblándole todo el cuerpo. Cielo Santo, ¿De verdad que había dicho eso? Se levantó, sintiéndose mal de nuevo. Una fuerte náusea la invadió y corrió al cuarto de baño sintiéndose increíblemente mal.

Diez minutos más tarde y todavía temblando como un flan, volvió a su oficina. El teléfono estaba sonando de nuevo y no dejaba de hacerlo, pero ella hizo caso omiso, se acercó al escritorio de Ukitake y sacó la botella de brandy que tenía siempre en el cajón inferior. Se sirvió una buena cantidad en una taza y se la bebió de golpe.

Tal vez eso le asentara el estómago. Kisuke y Kukaku. No podía dejar de pensar en ellos y deseó darse de cabezazos con las paredes, se sirvió otra taza de brandy y la bebió de la misma forma. Se sentía como si se fuera a volver loca. Se quitó el anillo del dedo, lo tiró en un cajón y lo cerró de golpe sentía que le quemaba.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y, esta vez, contestó. Desafortunadamente, era su tía, para hablarle de algo de la boda. Yoruichi se quedó helada mientras hablaba la madre de Kukaku. Luego respiró profundamente y dijo:

-¿Tía Janice? Lo siento, pero ya no va a haber boda. Kisuke y yo hemos roto. Aquello le pareció irreal hasta para sus propios oídos, una broma del peor gusto.

-No seas tonta, Yoruichi -dijo Janice Shiba-. ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Kisuke y yo hemos roto. Lo siento mucho, pero hemos decidido que no podemos casarnos.

-Si has tenido alguna discusión tonta con él, te sugiero que lo arregles inmediatamente –le dijo su tía con voz helada-. ¡Kisuke almorzó ayer con nosotros y no pasaba nada!

Su tía colgó y Yoruichi se estremeció. La madre de Kukaku... ¿cómo podía haberle contado la verdad? Janice y Kanju Shiba le habían dado un hogar cuando murió su propia madre. Era mucho más fácil hacerle ver que Kisuke y ella habían cambiado de opinión. Las dos familias eran vecinas y amigas desde siempre. Se le hizo un gran nudo en la garganta. Kisuke, ¿amaba a Kukaku?

Recordó entonces las palabras de su ya ex novio. Ninguna mujer decente... Kukaku había posado desnuda en el famoso calendario de Fong Industries. Gio, el hermano menor de Soi, le había ofrecido a Yoruichi esa misma oportunidad, sin hacer caso de su incredulidad y vergüenza.

-Tú tienes algo que tu prima no tiene. Eres realmente sexy... y tienes mucha más clase. Gio se lo había dicho delante de un montón de gente en una fiesta de personal en navidad, provocando con ello muchísimos chistes a lo largo de los meses siguientes. En el mismo instante en que Gio la vio ruborizarse se dio cuenta de que había encontrado un verdadero blanco vivo y, cada vez que la veía, le ofrecía una suma fabulosa de dinero para que posara completamente desnuda.

No cabía duda de que él veía en ella lo que todo el mundo quería ver, pensó Yoruichi amargamente: una mujer que era lo más opuesto a su increíblemente hermosa y divertida prima. Recatada, tranquila, predecible, poco capaz de estimular a nadie.

Kukaku le había dado fama de ser una mojigata en el colegio, luego había revelado el hecho de que era el producto de un ligue veraniego de su madre con un americano.

Para escapar de toda esa presión, Yoruichi había dejado el colegio a los dieciséis años y se había metido en un curso de secretariado. Y ese no había sido precisamente su sueño. Pero Kisuke Urahara sí que lo había sido.

De repente, con una violencia que la sorprendió, Yoruichi odió todo lo de ella misma, su cuerpo, su personalidad, su forma de vestir. Era aburrida, risible en comparación con cualquier otra mujer de su edad. Chapada a la antigua, una ignorante en cuestiones de sexo, ansiosa por dejar de trabajar y transformarse en ama de casa y madre de familia; y todo eso con veintiséis años. Debería haber nacido un siglo antes, pensó amargamente.

Por fin, de reojo, vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Levantó lentamente la cabeza y la inundó el pánico, de forma que sus ojos de gata, color oro, se abrieron mucho, acentuando su rostro expresivo. Soi Fong estaba allí de pie, tan en silencio como un depredador al acecho. Y los dos teléfonos de su mesa estaban sonando sin que ella contestara. Ella debería haber estado en Roma esa tarde, no allí, en Londres, pensó la morena estúpidamente.

-¿Un descanso para el café? -le preguntó con una voz curiosamente tranquila.

Los teléfonos dejaron de sonar de repente, como si la encargada del conmutador los hubiera cortado en seco, dejándolos en un silencio repentino y profundo.

Ella la miró como atontada. Era una altura de más de metro Sesenta y un evidente sexapil. Cabello negro azulado, un perfil serio e inconmovible, ojos grises y un rostro exótico que denotaba sus rasgos orientales. Una mujer sexualmente devastadora con una presencia física sobrecogedora que pocas mujeres y hombres podían igualar. Y Yoruichi odiaba estar cerca de ella, la forma en que la miraba. La forma en que le hablaba. Si no hubiera necesitado tanto el dinero para pagar el departamento donde vivía, Yoruichi habría sacrificado el excelente salario y se habría ido a cualquier otra parte después de una semana de estar expuesta a los comentarios sarcásticos de Soi Fong. La hacía sentirse tremendamente incómoda. Como un espécimen curioso atrapado detrás de una vitrina en un museo.

-Termínese el café -dijo ella al tiempo que tomaba de la mesa la taza con el brandy y se la ofrecía.

¿Es que acaso no lo olía? ¿No se daba cuenta de que aquello no era un simple café? Evidentemente, no. Extendió la mano y se tomó el contenido de un trago.

-¿Dónde está Ukitake?- pregunto.

-Sigue en el hospital, con su esposa.- respondió rápidamente.

-Entonces, me temo que tendrá que ocupar usted su lugar.- dijo Soi.

-¿Su lugar? Inquirió la morena, seguramente nadie podría tomar el lugar de Ukitake. Jūshirō era el hombre más confiable y de confianza para Soi. El tipo más trabajador y ambicioso del mundo.

Le había dicho a ella misma que su primer matrimonio había fallado porque nunca estaba en casa. Y, en ese momento, si Soi Fong lo llamaba a su teléfono móvil, posiblemente dejaría a su esposa que se las arreglará a solas con el parto y vendría como un cohete.

-Nada demasiado difícil... relájese. Sólo quiero que se ocupe de un par de cartas- aclaro Soi.

Yoruichi tomó papel y lápiz y entraron en el despacho de ella, aunque seguía sintiéndose como en una especie de nube, sin contar que estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos del brandy.

-Siéntese, Yoruichi.- dijo su jefa.

De repente la morena se sintió aterrorizada, si ella se diera cuenta del estado en que se encontraba. Haberse emborrachado de repente no le estaba sentando nada bien. En presencia de esa mujer parecía incluso una locura y que ella lo descubriera podría ser espantoso. Un poco desorientada, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Soi estaba de pie, muy cerca de ella.

Las manos le temblaron y se obligó a controlarlas apretándolas contra el cuaderno. Soi no se sentó, sino que se dirigió a los grandes ventanales y la miró.

-¿Empezamos?- dijo suavemente.

Normalmente ella no pedía permiso. Insegura, Yoruichi asintió y ella empezó a dictar despacio y haciendo largas pausas, pero a la morena seguía resultándole imposible mantener quieta la mente.

La sorpresa estaba cediendo su sitio a la realidad. ¿Desde hacía cuánto que Kisuke la estaba engañando con Kukaku? Recordó la botella de vino en el salón, las copas a la mitad en el dormitorio. Un encuentro cuidadosamente preparado a la hora del almuerzo, cuando ella debería haber estado trabajando.

-¿Lo tiene todo?- pregunto Soi Fong.

La página que tenía bajo los dedos estaba en blanco. La morena se limitó a cerrar los ojos brevemente, deseando encontrar calma y control.

-No importa, Yoruichi, esta carta no es importante.

La suavidad en la voz de Soi Fong la sorprendió. Levantó la mirada lentamente y se encontró con los ojos grises brillantes de ella, extrañándose por la sinceridad que vio en ellos. Estaba apoyada en el borde de su escritorio, demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Extendió un brazo y le quitó el cuaderno de entre los dedos, dejándolo a un lado con todo cuidado.

-Algo le está afectando...- cuestiono suavemente.

-No...

-No lleva su anillo- apunto ella.

Yoruichi se puso pálida y el lápiz que tenía entre los dedos se rompió ante la presión de ella.

-Es algo evidente -murmuró Soi de la misma manera sorprendentemente amable, que nunca antes le había oído utilizar-. Tengo entendido que esta mañana ha recibido una llamada urgente para que volviera a su casa. ¿Qué ha pasado?

A Yoruichi le sorprendió descubrir que quería contárselo, soltar todo el veneno que tenía dentro, pero se mordió la lengua.

-¿Preferiría tomarse el resto del día libre?- pregunto Soi.

-No...- respondió rápidamente, Kukaku podía estar esperándola y todavía no estaba preparada para ese encuentro.

-¿Por qué no?- volvió a cuestionar Soi Fong.

-He encontrado a mi novio en la cama con mi prima.-Tan pronto como soltó eso no se pudo creer que lo hubiera dicho en realidad y, mucho menos a esa mujer.

-Ha tenido suerte.- espeto rápidamente.

-¿Suerte?- dijo ella con molestia.

-Piense que hubiera sido mucho peor si lo hubiera descubierto después de la boda.- aclaro ella.

-Ahora no va a haber tal boda.- siseo la morena.

-Por supuesto que no. Ninguna mujer podría perdonar semejante traición, ¿verdad? Después de todo. ¿Cómo iba a poder confiar de nuevo en él? ¿O en ella?

Yoruichi no dijo nada, así que Soi insistió:

-¿Estaba pensando en darle otra oportunidad? -le preguntó ella como incrédula.

-No -murmuró Yoruichi, estaba segura de que nunca más sería capaz de confiar en Kisuke. Pero seguía sin creerse que realmente estuviera teniendo esa conversación con Soi Fong, que no era precisamente famosa por su preocupación y benevolente interés en los problemas personales de sus empleados. Lo que era más, el credo de la empresa era que los mejores empleados se dejaban su vida personal antes de entrar por la puerta y nunca, nunca, permitían que sus problemas personales interfirieran en su trabajo.

-¿Por qué me está hablando así? -susurró ella.

-¿Tiene alguien en quién confiar?- pregunto Soi.

Era como si ella supiera, pensó Yoruichi tratando de tragar saliva. Pero no podía ser. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella lo sola que se encontraba ahora? No podía apoyarse en los padres de Kukaku y no tenía más familia que esa, ni amigos que no lo fueran también de Kisuke.

-No, pero...- replico ella.

-Le prometo que nada de lo que me haya dicho saldrá de aquí -dijo Soi mirándola fijamente, pero ya no era una mirada cortante ni fría, ni siquiera irónica.

-Es usted tan... amable.- Yoruichi dijo eso con voz temblorosa, tratando de ocultar su desconfianza, ya que esa era una parte de su carácter que nunca había pensado ver, que ni había soñado que existiera en esa mujer.

-Ha tenido una experiencia traumática y, naturalmente, me preocupa.- dijo Soi.

-Gracias, pero no necesito su lástima.

-Lo último que usted inspira es lástima -respondió Soi, sonriendo-. Debería estar celebrando su libertad. La vida es demasiado corta como para andar con tristezas y remordimientos, Ya ha desperdiciado dos años de ella con ese vendedor. El futuro puede ofrecerle posibilidades mucho más entretenidas.

-¿Cómo sabe que Kisuke es vendedor?

-¿No lo es?- dijo Soi con un movimiento de su mano- Lo parece.

Aquello despertó algo en el instinto de la morena.

-Vive con su prima, ¿no? –inquirió ella.

Yoruichi cada vez estaba más desconcertada por todo lo que sabía esa mujer y, tal vez se le notó, porque ella añadió: -Me lo contó Gio.

-Sí.- respondió Yoruichi y recordó entonces que el hermano menor de Soi había ido varias veces a su casa mientras había durado su corto romance con su prima.

-Naturalmente, no quiere volver a su casa en estos momentos -murmuró Soi y le dejó unas llaves en el regazo-. Puede utilizar el apartamento de la compañía hasta que encuentre otro sitio.

Incluso en el estado en que se encontraba, a Yoruichi le extrañó esa proposición. El apartamento era un lugar que era utilizado sólo por los miembros de la familia y de vez en cuando, por sus amigos.

-No puedo...- dijo con suavidad y confusión.

-¿A dónde más puede ir?- espeto Soi.

La morena tomó las llaves para devolvérselas, pero pensó en la humillación que sería tener que tratar con su prima en esos momentos, así que la miró a los ojos.

-Se lo agradezco mucho.- dijo suavemente.

-Eso es un buen principio. Tengo una cena con fiesta esta noche. ¿Por qué no viene conmigo? No debería quedarse sola ahora y quizá sería bueno distraerse.

A Yoruichi se le escapó una risa nerviosa. ¿Una fiesta? ¿Se creía que estaba de humor como para fiestas? ¿Estaba loca o solamente era incapaz de comprender la inmensidad de lo que le había pasado ese día a ella?

-Estaré bien.- dijo la morena.

-La llamaré más tarde. Haré que la recoja un coche a las siete -le dijo ella como haciendo caso omiso de lo que la morena había dicho.

Yoruichi trató de encontrar una excusa. -No tengo nada...

-Le compraré un vestido. No hay problema- dijo Soi-. Ni se le ocurra pensar en algo tan trivial.

-Pero yo...

Unas manos fuertes y delgadas le tomaron las suyas, haciéndola levantarse gentilmente. Luego la dirigió hacia la puerta como si fuera una muñeca.

-Suba al apartamento y acuéstese un rato. Trate de pensar de forma optimista; en cosas alegres. Sonría...

Mientras le decía eso, le rozó el labio inferior con un dedo. Ese leve contacto le pareció a ella extrañamente relajante.

Como en un sueño, Yoruichi la miró a los ojos.

-Señorita Fong...

-¡Soi... por favor! –exclamó soltándola. Yoruichi casi se cayó entonces y la vio dirigirse al teléfono, que ni había oído sonar.

Ella descolgó y, mirándola, repitió: Sube al apartamento y descansa.

Yoruichi retrocedió lentamente y volvió a su despacho para recoger el bolso. Le empezaba a doler la se quitó las horquillas que le sujetaban el cabello y se lo soltó. El teléfono de su escritorio empezó a sonar. Dudó por un momento, pero descolgó.

-¿Yoruichi? -le preguntó Ukitake impacientemente-. ¿Dónde has estado?

-Estaba...-intento ella de responder pero el hombre la interrumpió rápidamente.

-Mira, necesito que me hagas un favor. Soi me dijo que le llevara ayer unos papeles a Gio para que los firmara, pero se me olvidó hacerlo. Están en el cajón de arriba y a la derecha de mi escritorio. Toma un taxi y llévaselos a su estudio antes de que Soi pregunte por ellos. ¿De acuerdo?

Yoruichi respiró profundamente y luego suspiró. -De acuerdo.

-Eres un ángel. Espero que tu sustituto sea, por lo menos, la mitad de servicial y eficiente que tú.

El recuerdo de que ya estaba terminando su contrato la sacudió fuertemente cuando se subió al taxi. Dentro de poco tiempo iba a tener un buen problema. Su sucesor ya había sido elegido y tomaría su puesto muy pronto. Kisuke no había querido que su esposa trabajara. Y no tenía ningún ahorro. Se había gastado todo su salario en renovar y amueblar la casa estilo victoriano que Kisuke había comprado, sin contar todo el tiempo que le había dedicado a ese proyecto.

Entonces empezó a enfadarse. Hacía tres años que había visto a Kisuke perseguir a su prima sin éxito. Su prima tomaba las cosas sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Durante todos los años que había vivido en casa de los Shiba, había recibido esa lección una y otra vez. Cualquier cosa que hubiera sido lo suficientemente tonta como para valorar, inevitablemente se la había terminado por arrebatar su prima. Pero esta vez no había sido un juguete o un recuerdo sentimental; había sido el hombre al que amaba.

Yoruichi había estado varias veces antes en el estudio fotográfico de Gio Fong. La zona de recepción estaba increíblemente llena de gente y se abrió paso entre todos hasta el estudio en sí.

Gio estaba tumbado en un sillón dentro de un cegador círculo de luces en el estudio vacío. Parecía medio dormido, pero sonrió inmediatamente cuando vio que se le acercaba Yoruichi.

-Vaya, ¿a qué debo este honor? No me digas que, por fin, te has decidido a aceptar mi oferta. Miss Diciembre, con botas rojas y un ramo de bayas rojas en la mano. ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó sonriente.

Yoruichi apretó los dientes cuando notó como le ardían las mejillas. No estaba de humor para soportar las bromas de Gio. Así que apartó la mirada y le ofreció los papeles. -Tienes que firmar estos documentos.

Gio se rió de repente.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido?- cuestiono ella.

-Es un chiste privado.- dijo el casi sin importancia.

-¡Si es sobre mí no es privado!- espeto ella.

Gio la miró y parecía de lo más divertido. -Hay un precio- dijo él.

-¿Un precio?- Pregunto ella confundida.

Gio volvió a reírse.-Dime algo antes, ¿no has caído nunca en los brazos de mi hermana?

-¿Perdón?- dijo la morena confusa.

-Soi es una mujer muy atractiva, tanto que afecta a todas las mujeres y hombres. Si no fuera mi hermana, la odiaría.- dijo con una sonrisa-Vamos, me lo puedes contar... Si no fuera por amor verdadero, le habrías dado un revolcón, ¿no?- Yoruichi no acababa de entender y lo miraba confusa.

Ya conoces esa película, Una Proposición Indecente. En ella Robert Redford paga un millón de dólares por pasar una noche con Demi Moore. Tú también puedes haber hecho tu fortuna...- dijo el con total naturalidad.

-No entiendo.- dijo la morena, pero era mentira, lo que pasaba era que no podía creerse lo que estaba diciendo Gio.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta?- jajaja rio estrepitosamente- ¿O, acaso Soi nunca ha intentado tenerte en sus brazos?

-Si estás tratando de indicar que tu hermana se siente atraída por mí, te equivocas- dijo la morena con incredulidad.

-¿No pagaría acaso un millón de Euros? Mira, podría hacerlo sin problema- se quedó pensando y luego dijo-. No, la suma que he oído eran dos millones. Creo que Soi diría que un millón es poco.

La cabeza le estaba empezando a dar vueltas de nuevo a Yoruichi, más cuando hacia tanto calor bajo los focos que no se podía concentrar completamente.

-Esta conversación es de muy mal gusto, Gio.

-Así que entérate, Soi quiere tener una aventura contigo... ¿es acaso eso un crimen? La lujuria hace que el mundo gire princesa.

¿Soi Fong quería meterse en la cama con ella? Yoruichi no se lo podía creer.

Gio agitó la cabeza lentamente. -Realmente no lo sabías, ¿verdad? El amor es realmente ciego. Y más bien idiota. Pero, no dejes que se te ablande el corazón con ella. Recuérdate que no te gusta y mantenlo muy claro, como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Cásate con tu vendedor de seguros y vive felizmente para siempre.- le dijo Gio, luego empezó a firmar los papeles mientras ella se quedaba atontada de nuevo.

¿Soi Fong la deseaba? Aquello era una gran tontería. Una broma de Gio, sin duda otro ejemplo de su desagradable sentido del humor.

El calor la estaba sofocando y, con el sudor, la blusa se le pegaba al cuerpo. Se quitó la chaqueta y respiró profundamente. Dos millones de Euros... Deseó ponerse a reír como una histérica. Era tan ridículo...

-Ya sabes que casarse es muy caro -murmuró Gio, observándola con ojos fascinados cuando la chaqueta se le escurrió entre los dedos y cayó al suelo-. ¿Por qué no reconsideras mi oferta? Nadie más lo sabrá. No publicaría las fotos. Sería tu secreto... y el mío.

Cuando Yoruichi intentó enfocarlo con la mirada, de repente hubo una conmoción detrás de los focos. Una serie de palabrotas que le retumbó en los oídos. Un puño golpeó a Gio en el hombro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo caer hacia atrás y, de repente, Soi apareció a la luz, insultando y golpeando a su hermano en el hombro hasta obligarle a retroceder. Era como un boxeador jugando con un adversario más débil.

Muy pálido, Gio busco esconderse detrás de Yoruichi.

-Yoruichi... detenla antes de que mate a alguien- espeto Gio.

Bueno este es el comienzo y espero disfruten de esta historia, deseo que sea de su agrado y que me dejen comentarios ...igual espero nos leamos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis lectores, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer pero esta vez debo de advertir que este capitulo puede dañar sensibilidades, pervertir inocentes y sacarlas de su concepto ilusorio de las flores y las abejas...sin animo de pervertir mentes este capitulo contiene lemon. asi que usted que lee es responsable de seguir su lectura.

Saludos

CAPITULO No 2

Yoruichi abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y porque no comprendía nada, de paso se estaba mareando ante tal ajetreo.

-¡Me avergüenzo de ti! -rugió Soi-. ¡Por una apuesta, por una asquerosa apuesta. ¡Ella está que no se controla por todo lo que le ha pasado! ¡Ni siquiera sabe qué día es hoy!

-Pero está mucho más a salvo conmigo que contigo -respondió Gio con una sonrisa burlona-. Y ¿por qué no se lo iba a pedir?

-¡Sal de mi vista! Tienes suerte de que no tenga ganas de ensuciarme las manos, si no te daría una lección.

-Sólo le he hecho una oferta.- se excusó.

-Entonces, ¿por qué se ha quitado la chaqueta?- espeto Soi molesta.

-¡Se la ha quitado ella sola! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Por dios, lleva más ropa encima que un científico en expedición de la Antártida! ¿Es qué, no se pueden hacer bromas aquí?

-Lo siento, Yoruichi -dijo Gio nerviosamente-. No sabía lo de tu ruptura, pero ahora que ya no hay moros en la costa y estas soltera, te aseguro que yo podría pagarte feliz esos dos millones, ni un euro menos. Luego Gio se alejó de allí y desapareció tras las luces.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que haces viniendo aquí a ponerte en esta situación? -le preguntó Soi, furiosa.

Yoruichi se dio cuenta de que ahora era su turno.

-¿No te dije que te fueras a descansar un rato? ¡Podías haberte caído bajo un autobús o algo así! Cuando supe que habías vuelto a salir, no me lo podía creer.- espeto Soi.

-Había que... firmar unos papeles...- balbuceo la morena.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te has quitado la chaqueta?

-Tenía calor.- dijo Yoruichi con rapidez.

Soi se inclinó y recogió la prenda. -dios... Debería habérmelo imaginado. Una mujer que lleva las faldas por debajo de la rodilla y que va tapada por completo en mitad del verano, es de lo más difícil que se desnude delante de una cámara y menos ante un extraño.- sonrió- Eres demasiado púdica.

Yoruichi se quedó rígida de repente y la ira se apoderó de ella. -¡Yo no soy púdica!

Soi se quedó muy quieta. -Así que tienes de todo un temperamento, bajo toda esa ropa y actitud sumisa... -dijo como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento.

-No me subestimes.- dijo molesta la morena.

-Estaba preocupada por ti. Ya ves, mi desagradable hermano menor se hizo una apuesta conmigo hace seis meses...

-¿Una apuesta? -le preguntó Yoruichi con el ceño fruncido.

-Apuesto conmigo Cincuenta mil euros, diciendo que lograria que posaras desnuda para el- dijo Soi con un tono molesto.

Yoruichi se estremeció, ante la noticia.

-Nunca pensé que habría la menor posibilidad de que aceptaras. Obviamente no eres de esa clase. Era una especie de broma, Yoruichi. A Gio le encantan las bromas, pero a veces, como el dia de hoy, las lleva demasiado lejos.

-He hecho de tonta -dijo ella amargamente y sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-No. Has tenido un día muy duro, eso es todo. Me parece que realmente amabas a ese imbécil- dijo Soi cuando la vio estremecerse.

Luego la morena metió los brazos en las mangas de la chaqueta que ella la ofrecía.

-¿Qué era eso de los dos millones? -le preguntó Yoruichi mientras se sacaba el cabello del cuello de la chaqueta.

-Tienes un cabello precioso. Siempre quise vértelo suelto. No te atrevas a cortártelo nunca.- dijo Soi.

-Gio dijo... dijo que pagarías dos millones de euros por una noche conmigo.

Las facciones de Soi Fong se endurecieron. -Estás más bebida de lo que pensaba. Voy a darle de puñetazos a Gio.

-Sólo estaba bromeando.- inquirió la morena.

-No, no lo estaba -dijo Soi mientras salían de allí.

-¿De... de verdad? – pregunto con incredulidad la morena.

-¿Te crees que estaría aquí si no fuera cierto?- respondió Soi.

-Estabas tan amable esta tarde...- susurro ella.

-Y ¿no lo habría estado si no hubiera tenido un propósito oculto?- dijo Soi con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No.- dijo Yoruichi con el ceño fruncido.

Salieron del edificio, donde los estaba esperando el chófer de ella con el coche. Una vez dentro, ella le preguntó:

-¿Por qué no...? Bueno, nunca me lo demostraste...- pregunto la morena nerviosamente.

-Yoruichi yo no me meto con mujeres comrpometidas, eso es un gran lio, ademas puede que sea más joven que tú, pero yo no soy una adolescente enamoradiza. Te encuentro físicamente muy atractiva. Eso es química.

-Sexo.- aclaro la morena.

-Bueno, pues sexo.

-Tú piensas que soy muy inocente -murmuró ella tratando de controlar el torbellino interior que la volvía a atacar.

-No... y no creo que este sea el momento para esta conversación.- aclaro Soi.

-Yo ya no creo en el amor.- dijo con decepción y tristeza la morena.

-¿No te gustaría emborracharte del todo y tener una buena y larga noche de sueño?- pregunto Soi con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mucho, mucho -susurró Yoruichi dolorosamente.

-Realmente no sabía que tus sentimientos fueran tan profundos -dijo Soi riéndose con cierta amargura.

Yoruichi no mostraba sus sentimientos. Eso lo había aprendido de pequeña. Pero ese día la habían sacado brutalmente de su caparazón. -¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestiono.

-Yo creía que de lo que estabas enamorada realmente, era de todo lo que rodeaba al papel de la novia... los arduos y molestos preparativos, la elección del papel de la casa, la ropa de la cama, las cortinas, el pastel, las invitaciones de boda -dijo Soi sardónicamente.

-Quería un hogar que fuera realmente mío. Es fácil reírse de ello cuando has tenido uno siempre- le dijo ella mirándola enfadada-. Por cierto, ni siquiera te he preguntado a dónde vamos.

-Estás a salvo conmigo. Esta noche no tienes que pensar por ti misma.- respondió Soi con su actitud seria.

Yoruichi cerró los ojos. La única persona en el mundo en que nunca habría confiado y mucho menos hubiese dejado que se le acercara, de repente eso ya no era asi, supo instintivamente que podía confiar en que ella no haria nada que la pusiese en peligro y por lo que podia sentirse segura. Soi Fong, la protectora. Podría haberse reído ante esa idea, pero, en vez de eso, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Yoruichi despertó de una pesadilla, temblando y sudorosa. Se sentó sintiéndose un poco mareada y desubicada, cuando se encontró en una habitación completamente desconocida.

Las sábanas eran de seda y levantó la mano dudosamente hasta que tocó la fina tela del camisón blanco que la cubría. Se quedó muy quieta y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora cuando vio a una persona levantarse de un sillón entre las sombras.

-Soi...- pregunto en un susurro.

-¿Quieres comer algo? -dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-¿Dónde estoy?- inquirió la morena.

-En mi casa. No creí que fuera una buena idea dejarte sola en el apartamento de la compañía.

-Tu cena -. Cuestiono Yoruichi.

-Cancelada. No era una de mis mejores ideas.- respondió Soi con una media sonrisa.

A Yoruichi todo aquello le parecía irreal. Ni los sucesos del día ni lo que estaba pasando ahora. Se preguntó si realmente esa mujer la desearía tanto como para haberse preocupado y uqedarse velando por ella y su seguridad. ¿Pero por qué precisamente, hoy?

-Te pediré algo de comer.- dijo Soi y luego salió de la habitación.

En ese instante la morena salió de la cama. La cabeza todavía le daba un poco de vueltas un poco y la boca le sabía mal. Encontró el cuarto de baño y su reflejo en el espejo la impresionó. Se quitó el camisón y se metió en la ducha.

Por cierto, ¿quién la habría desnudado y metido en la cama? ¿Soi? Ya era raro que no empezara a mortificarse inmediatamente ante semejante idea. El día anterior se habría muerto de vergüenza por tal acontecimiento. Pero esa noche le parecía que eso ya no tenía importancia.

Yoruichi susupiro- ¿Por qué no lo afrontaba de una vez, quizá toda la culpa había sido de ella? ¡Probablemente había sido ella la que había empujado a Kisuke a los brazos de Kukaku! Se había negado a acostarse con él antes de la boda. A pesar de todas las protestas de él había estado decidida a esperar, pensando que esa contención sexual los llevaría a una preciosa noche de bodas. Pero ahora no la iba a haber. Y era un breve consuelo saber que había mantenido la virginidad, pero había perdido al hombre que amaba. Tal vez eso fuera lo que se merecía. Había puesto primero sus anticuados principios y mira lo que le había pasado.

Se metió de nuevo en la cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada. Nada le iba a devolver su orgullo herido.

No oyó abrirse la puerta y se quedó rígida cuando unos brazos delgados la hicieron levantarse y darse la vuelta. Pensó que no debería permitir esa clase de cercanía con Soi, pero para su sorpresa le gustaba estar tan cerca de ella, pues la hacía sentirse importante y extrañamente deseada. La respiración se le cortó y su cuerpo se dejó llevar abrazándose a Soi Fong. Estaba casi paralizada por su propia reacción y movimiento.

El silencio le retumbaba en los oídos y pudo sentir la tensión que invadía a Soi Fong ante tal acto.

-¿Es esto una fiesta solitaria... o una mascarada? -le preguntó Soi suavemente-. Yo no soy él, Yoruichi. No puedes cerrar los ojos estando en mis brazos e imaginarte que lo soy.

Sorprendida ante esas palabras, Yoruichi se apartó y abrió los ojos.-Ya sé quién eres. Pero extrañamente se sentía como si estuviera viviendo un sueño fantástico.

Soi la tomó por la cintura y la hizo apoyarse en la almohada, mientras la miraba tan intensamente. -Tú quieres sentirte deseada ahora.- pregunto con suavidad Soi.

Esa era la verdad, aunque ella no la había visto por sí misma, así que se ruborizó.

-Sí...- respondió la morena.

-No así. Y no esta noche -dijo Soi duramente.

Era de esperarse ella se había estado comportando como una payasa durante casi todo el día delante de Soi, así que no era de extrañar que la posible atracción que Soi hubiera sentido hacia ella se hubiera evaporado al ver la patética realidad de su ser.

Entonces se le escapó una risa nerviosa de una forma que la sorprendió a ella misma.

-No te rías -le dijo Soi-. Deseo desesperadamente hacer el amor contigo. Lo llevo queriendo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me aprovecharé de la situación y de que no sabes lo que estás haciendo.- dijo duramente.

Pero Yoruichi sí que lo sabía. Estaba claro que no estaba dispuesta a ser la siguiente amante temporal de Soi Fong, ni era de las que tenían algún romance con sus jefes. No había futuro para ellas; sólo había esa noche, nada más, una noche loca no sonaba tan descabellado. Fascinada ante esa idea, se dio cuenta de que Soi no podía apartar la mirada de ella ya que solo vestía un camisón de seda blanco que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos. Extrañamente ella esboso una sonrisa seductora al sentirse animada al saber que Soi la deseaba y era muy evidente.

- ¿Yoruichi ...?

La morena la miró, desafiante y le dijo. -Una noche. Y no te costaría dos millones. Yo no me pongo precio.- dijo con total seriedad.

Pero Yoruichi sí sabía que una vez sí que le había puesto precio a su cuerpo. Y ese precio había sido un anillo de boda.

Cristo ... ¿Que diablos te pasa para decir esa clase de tonterías? obviamente estas tan afectada que no sabes lo que pides- dijo Soi desesperada y casi sin conviccion.

Yoruichi no dejó de mirarla con esos ojos expresivos color dorado, dándose cuenta del poder que tenía sobre ella. -Quiero... quiero ser deseada esta noche.- le dijo.

Soi se estremecio levemente ante las palabras de la morena y se quedo pensando un momento -De acuerdo... -dijo Soi poniéndose en pie con un solo movimiento-. Pero recuerda que no es esto lo que yo quería que pasara entre nosotras.- espeto.

Y ¿cómo se lo había imaginado Soi que podría ser? Pensó Yoruichi mientras vio como ella se metía en el cuarto de baño. ¿Los dos millones por una noche de pasión salvaje? ¿Había sido esa su fantasía sexual?

¿O unas cuantas cenas a la luz de las velas, mucho encanto y coqueteo, piropos y luego, a la cama? Normalmente, Soi solía llevar sus ligues con mucho estilo. Flores, regalos, fines de semana en el campo, cruceros en su fabuloso yate.

Pero eso era sincero, mucho más que cualquier otra proposición, y ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, ¿no? Por un momento vio un destello de su propio torbellino emocional y vio que estaba al borde de un abismo, supo que no podía soportar pensar en las horas largas y solitarias de la noche que le quedaban por delante y supo también que el deseo que Soi sentía hacia ella era como un bálsamo para su maltratado ego de mujer.

Escucho como ella terminaba de ducharse y la puerta se abrió. Cuando oyó sus pasos acercándose por la alfombra se preguntó si sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo y si no estaría desquiciada ante el shock de descubrir el engaño de Kisuke.

Entonces, Soi se tumbó en la cama y la acerco apretándole contra ella, de forma que a Yoruichi se le escapó un leve grito cuando entró en contacto con el cuerpo de Soi.

Soi la miró con ojos ardientes e hizo que la morena le mirara.-Aun puedes cambiar de opinión -le dijo con total seriedad.

La morena la miró en un estado de completa abstracción y se preguntó cómo sería ser besada por una mujer, pues era lo más salvaje que se atrevía a imaginar, había sido criada en estricta educación católica y en su adolescencia no paso por su mente tener relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio y mucho menos el experimentar la sexualidad con una mujer, realmente este día le estaban sucediendo cosas que jamás se imaginó o pensó hacer.

-Quiero las luces encendidas. Quiero que no lo puedas olvidar...princesa mía-murmuró Soi de una forma tan sensual que la hizo estremecerse.

¿Olvidar qué? Estuvo a punto de preguntarle, pero no le salió la voz y no le pareció importante decirlo.

* * *

Soi le tomó un mechón de cabello entre los dedos y bajó lentamente su cabeza casi como si se esperara que ella se pusiera a gritar. Pero Yoruichi estaba como en trance, saboreando sus palabras. Y entonces descubrió lo que era tener la boca de una mujer sobre la suya, que la besara y el que su lengua se introdujera entre sus labios entreabiertos.

A ella nunca le había gustado eso, pero la sensual boca de Soi se hizo más insistente y en ese punto la morena se estremeció, el pulso se le aceleró locamente y descubrió con sorpresa que no tenía resistencia, que no tenía ninguna gana de apartarse de ese placer intoxicante y de las sensacion es que estaban despertando en su cuerpo.

Unos dedos finos y seguros le recorrieron los senos y la inundó una oleada de excitación atormentadora que la dejó con la cabeza en blanco. No podía reaccionar o pensar mientras los pezones se le endurecían. Luego Soi le recorrió el cuello con suaves besos hacia abajo, despertándole todas las terminaciones nerviosas de la piel.

Mírame-le-exigió Soi.

-Yoruichi abrio sus orbes dorados y Soi pudo ver la pasion y excitacion reflejados en su mirada- Soi... -murmuró ella mientras le acariciaba el espeso cabello azulado.- por favor- pidio Yoruichi.

Una brillante sonrisa apareció en la sensual boca de Soi Fong y bajó la lengua rozándole la piel hasta el valle entre sus senos.

-Soi... -repitió Yoruichi tratando de retener sus gemidos.

Ella le quitó el camisón decididamente y luego le tomó un pezón en la boca, lamiéndoselo ansiosamente y con total maestría. Todo el cuerpo de Yoruichi se estremeció ante el calor y excitación que esta acción le produjo. Lo que le quedaba de control se desvaneció en ese momento y se dejó llevar.

Oyó gemir a alguien y no se reconoció a sí misma. Un placer con el que nunca había soñado la recorrió por completo, en oleadas y apenas hubo una pausa entre una cresta y otra. Se retorció bajo el cuerpo firme de Soi que parecía porcelana, sin poder quedarse quieta. Soi dijo algo cariñoso en francés y ella pensó que ese era definitivamente el idioma del amor.

Entonces Soi le pasó la mano por su vientre y bajo un poco más a su sexo, el mundo se transformó en un delirio de luces multicolores cuando descubrió el placer que esa mujer le estaba otorgando, como era posible que Soi pudiese ser tan sensual y pasional que hasta este punto la tenía muy húmeda, el calor de su cuerpo era tan intenso que era doloroso soportarlo. Ella gritó, tragó saliva y se estremeció. Mientras tanto Soi daba pequeños besos aquí y allá donde podía alcanzar mientras le daba la más íntima de las caricias en su condición de mujer.

-Espera... -dijo Soi entonces. Una fracción de segundo más tarde volvió a besarla y Yoruichi utilizó todo lo que acababa de aprender para mantenerla en el círculo de sus brazos y apretarse más a ella. Soi tomo una de las piernas largas y esbeltas de la morena y la alzo, poniendo su sexo inmediatamente en contacto con el de la morena y fue asi que comenzó a frotarse lentamente.

-Si esto es un sueño, no me quiero despertar -dijo Soi apasionadamente entre jadeos unos minutos despues, al cambiar de nuevo su posición.

-Soi...gimió Yoruichi con sorpresa- al sentir de nuevo los dedos de Soi en su condición de mujer, entonces el dolor la atrapó cuando se sintió levemente invadida en su interior, en una torturada anticipación. Tragó saliva y abrió los ojos dorados sin dejar de ver los grises de Soi que tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

-Princesa- Dijo Soi con una expresion de sorpresa.- para luego mirarla con una expresion cariñosa. Y entonces Soi volvió mover su mano en el sexo de la morena penetrándola por completo y rompiendo asi la barrera que impedida su paso, luego de unos instantes de pausa comenzo de nuevo a moverse y lo hizo de manera más profunda y con más velocidad. A cada empujón inflamaba más aún el fuego en el interior de la morena, hasta que el corazón pareció como si se le fuera a salir del pecho y le clavó las uñas en la espalda. La explosión de su propio placer fue electrificante y la dejó temblando aun unos minutos después.

Soi le acarició cariñosamente abrazándose volviendo a juntar se sexo al de ella, entonces comenzó a rozarse con desesperación, Yoruichi sintió como Soi Fong se estremecía, para luego sentir más humedad en su sexo.

-No te duermas ahora -dijo Soi entre jadeos mientras la abrazaba posesivamente unos segundos después-. Pasaremos el fin de semana en el yate. Tengo que estar en París el lunes... te encantará París, princesa. ¿Qué opinas?

¿Qué opinaba? Yoruichi trató de pensar. Le parecía como si Soi acabara de cerrar un trato tremendamente difícil y lucrativo, inmensamente satisfecha consigo misma.

* * *

Cuando Yoruichi despertó, la inundo un olor a rosas. Abrió los ojos y vio tres cestas de rosas azules. Estaba en una cama desconocida, en una habitación igual de desconocida y rodeada de rosas. Casi se cayó de la cama con las prisas por salir de ella. Entonces recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y se puso pálida.

¿Qué había hecho, se habia acostado con una mujer? Cerca de la ventana había una maleta que reconoció, pues era suya. La abrió y dentro vio una nota de Kukaku en la que le preguntaba qué pasaba.

Yoruichi tomó unas ropas y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Se miró al espejo y se preguntó cómo se podía haber comportado así con Soi Fong. Deseó que la tierra se la tragara. Y de paso también que se la tragara a ella.

Por suerte para la morena, parecía que ya se había marchado al trabajo. ¡Cielos, el trabajo! Ya eran más de las nueve e iba a tener que inventarse una buena excusa por llegar tarde.

Una vez peinada y vestida, tomó su maleta y salió de allí. Le dolía todo y estaba descubriendo músculos nuevos en sitios inmencionables y el dolor innegable en el lugar menos mencionable de todos, así que la ira la fue llenando cada vez más a cada paso.

-Buenos días, hermosa...Soi la estaba mirando desde el pie de la escalera.

-Venía a ver si querías desayunar conmigo... pero creo que lo podemos hacer sin el equipaje.-Soi la miró a la cara y añadió: No lo hagas, no me digas lo que estás pensando.

Yoruichi deseó darle una patada y mandarla escaleras abajo.

-Sucede que llego tarde al trabajo, señorita Fong.- dijo con molestia.

-Yoruichi... quiero que cuentes hasta diez y pienses en lo de esta noche sin prejuicios. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-No -respondió ella apartando la mirada.

-Compartimos algo muy especial que no quiero... o pretendo, perder. No importa que tú estuvieras afectada. Lo único que tiene importancia es lo que las dos sentimos en ese momento. Ahora solo debemos hacer un borrón y pasar la página.

-Cierra el libro -le dijo Yoruichi con los dientes apretados-. Cometí un error.

-No, en eso te equivocas. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros no fue ningún error... ni por mí ni por ti.

-¿Puedo dar yo mi opinión?- espeto la morena.

-No ahora.- dijo con seriedad Soi, le quitó la maleta de la mano y la puso a un lado.

-No te marches, te prometo que no trataré de presionarte más. Necesitas tiempo y espacio para pensar y yo te los daré. Tendré paciencia y me mantendré apartada de ti.

-Yo ...

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, nada de que arrepentirse.- dijo Soi con suavidad.

-¡Pero yo no quiero esto! No quiero un romance contigo. Lo de anoche fue una locura...- dijo Yoruichi con angustia.

-Una dulce locura que fue como un sueño. No niegues lo que estás sintiendo ahora.

-No siento nada... ¡nada! -espeto la morena antes de maldecir violentamente y recoger de nuevo su maleta con una energía salida de la desesperación. Luego, empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-Yoruichi, no vas a poder volver a la oficina después de esto.-Soi Fong la atrapó en el pasillo y la agarró firmemente de la mano, haciendo que se volviera y la mirara de nuevo.

- ¡Si te crees que voy a ser tu amante, te equívocas - Aclaro la morena.

-¿Qué te dije ayer, que no recuerdas? Que eso no era lo que quería que sucediera entre nosotras-le dijo Soi Fong conteniendo el enfado-. Pero ahora me echas la culpa a mí. Eso es muy femenino y lo entiendo, pero también es completamente injusto.

Yoruichi bajó la mirada. -No te estoy culpando a ti. Sólo quiero olvidar lo que ha sucedido, eso es todo.

-Pero yo no voy a jugar a eso... ¡Y quítate ese peinado de solterona que traes!- Mientras decía eso, Soi la rodeó con un brazo y con el otro le soltó las horquillas del cabello. -Eres hermosa, como una diosa. ¡Muestra esa belleza, no la disimules!

-Déjame- dijo con desesperación Yoruichi.

-Lo único que quiero es volverte a llevar a la cama -le dijo Soi en voz baja mientras le acariciaba las caderas y la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y saltaron chispas entre ellas. La morena parpadeó entonces al sentir el dulce calor que empezó a formarse entre sus muslos y la forma en que los pezones se le endurecían, para su disgusto su cuerpo reaccionaba con excitación ante la cercanía y las acciones de Soi.

-Déjalo... -susurró Yoruichi casi sin respiración.

-Un beso, princesa mía, y te dejaré para que empieces a trabajar -dijo Soi en broma.

- ¡No - espetó la Morena.

-Terca... Tú quieres ese beso tanto como yo.- dijo Soi con tono cansino.

-Lo siento... No me he dado cuenta que estabas ocupada -dijo otra voz al final de pasillo.

Soi Fong bajó la mano instantáneamente y Yoruichi se apartó de ella de un salto, con los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico cuando vio a Jūshirō Ukitake a pocos metros de ellas, mirándolas incrédulamente antes de que sus facciones adquirieran una impasibilidad total.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por comentar, espero que esta actualizacion sea de su agrado.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola y buenas noches, gracias a los leen y son habituales comentando...un gusto leerles a ustedes tambien, espero que esta actualizacion sea de su agrado y poco a poco vayan tomandole gusto a esta historia.

CAPITULO No 3

Yoruichi Shihōin se quedó de piedra mientras Ukitake le entregaba unos documentos a Soi Fong, mientras el peliblanco se había quedado serio por la sorpresa de ver ahí a la morena, pero Soi actuaba de lo más natural.

-Yoruichi necesita que la lleven a la oficina -dijo Soi con una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio que Ukitake iba camino a la puerta-. A no ser que haya cambiado de opinión.-

-No -dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta detrás de Ukitake. Soi Fong se apresuró para llegar a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la cintura y salió junto a ella.

-¿Almorzamos a la una?- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pero Yoruichi no ponía atención pues estaba mirando al hombre regordete que les apuntaba con una cámara tomándoles una foto y se marchó.

Soi Fong sonrió y dijo sin siquiera sonar convincente: Vaya, que mala suerte.

La morena la vio con molestia y se soltó de su agarre para ir al junto a Ukitake que estaba subiendo a su automóvil.

El ambiente entre Yoruichi y Ukitake se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo en todo el camino a las Oficinas.

-Muy bien- dijo él rompiendo el silencio-. Ahora tendrás que mentirle al pobre Kisuke. Trabajabas hasta tarde... le dirás que yo también me quedaba y eso. Será mejor que no digas más o trates de alargar con escusas, Yoruichi. Créeme, soy hombre y Kisuke no va a querer saber toda la verdad. No te preocupes por la foto que les tomaron, no significa nada.

-Jūshirō, yo...- trato Yoruichi de explicarse.

-No me lo puedo creer... estallo con indignación - ¡Tú! Yo siempre pensé que eras a prueba de Soi. Me siento responsable. Yo te di el trabajo porque estabas comprometida para casarte. Es más, anteayer le estabas llevando una taza de café a Soi como si te fuera a contagiar algo, y esta mañana...

-Ukitake, vamos a no hablar de ello.- dijo Yoruichi.

-Evidentemente, Soi ha ido a por ti. Bueno, Dios sabe que me lo esperaba quizá hasta se había tardado en hacerlo. Llevo ya bastante tiempo trabajando con ella y no desaprovecha una oportunidad si algo le interesa. Te lo creas o no, me cae bien y la aprecio mucho, pero si mirara a mi hermana de la misma forma que te ha mirado a ti desde que te conoció, la encerraría y tiraría la llave al río.

Soi Fong es una amenaza para las chicas. Es emocionalmente fría y a la vez puede ser muy encantadora y detallista, la he visto en acción demasiadas veces como para saber qué...

-Jūshirō...- corto la morena el argumento de este en tono cansino- No quiero hablar de eso- y eso exactamente es lo que deseaba, no quería ahondar más en el tema, ella aun no lo creía, porque hace un día ella nunca hubiese dado alguna oportunidad de algo a Soi Fong, siempre había visto como ella trataba a sus conquistas después de terminar con ellas, pero a pesar de todo lo que más le causaba perplejidad era lo que ella jamás había notado o esperado. ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo, menos ella, había sabido del interés que había despertado en Soi Fong?

-Tus dos predecesoras se enamoraron por completo de ella y se volvieron unas auténticas pesadas. Yo creía que tú eras inmune a ella o en todo caso que no te podía tentar de ninguna manera.

La morena se hundió en sus pensamientos olvidando los reproches y la incredulidad de Jūshirō.

.-

Cuando llegaron a la oficina en el último piso, Gina, la recepcionista, la miró con curiosidad. Dos secretarias que estaban charlando en el corredor se quedaron en silencio cuando pasó a su lado. Sus saludos fueron muy poco efusivos y aunque le extraño el seco recibimiento Yoruichi no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguar la razón.

-¿Señorita Shihōin? -dijo un camarero uniformado levantando la cubierta de un carrito lleno de comida-. El desayuno, con los saludos de la señorita Fong.

-Demonios -dijo Ukitake en voz baja cuando se detuvo a su lado y luego añadió más alto-. Espero que haya suficiente para dos. Trabajamos anoche hasta tarde y no he tenido tiempo de desayunar nada hoy.

Yoruichi estaba tan sorprendida y mortificada que ni siquiera pudo mirar a Ukitake para agradecerle, al parecer aun no alcanzaba a imaginar lo que cambiaría su vida a partir de una noche.

La mañana transcurrió sin ningún otro sobresalto, a Yoruichi todo le parecía un sueño, el problema era que no podía decidir si era uno malo o uno bueno, pero hasta ahora no cabía duda que Soi Fong sentía una atracción hacia ella y lo que era más sorprendente es que ella misma quisiera o no reaccionaba a su atracción como un imán, diablos como había sucedido eso. Soi tenía veinticuatro años y aunque era menor que ella en las cuestiones del amor, o mejor dicho en las cuestiones de cama y pareja tenía una vasta experiencia que en contraste a la de ella era como decir que estaba ante una casanova, era tan tonta para haber sido ella misma la que le dio oportunidad a la única mujer que era un peligro potencial.

-¿Yoruichi? -le hablo Jūshirō desde la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La morena levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaba revisando.

-Tengo entendido que Soi dio la orden de que no recibieras llamadas personales ayer por la tarde.

-¿De veras?- respondió ella con curiosidad.

-Kisuke está subiendo en el ascensor.

Ella se quedó pálida de repente. -Lo veré aquí.- dijo rápidamente.

-Pero Soi...

-Ya sé que no admite visitas personales, pero todavía no está aquí.-Yoruichi se levantó lentamente y entonces Kisuke apareció en la puerta. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, muy pálido y con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Jūshirō le hizo una señal de ánimo a ella a espaldas de Kisuke y cerró la puerta cuando salió.

-Yoruichi... – dijo el nervioso- ¿Qué te puedo decir?

Era como si entre ellos hubiera una muralla de cristal, como si desde el día anterior hubieran pasado mil años y verlo así sin tener las agallas de decir lo que había sido más que evidente y no tener el valor de decirle le molesto a Yoruichi.

-No hay nada que decir.- dijo con tono serio la morena.

-Kukaku se ha pasado semanas persiguiéndome. No es que esté buscando excusas, pero...

-Lo que te picó fue que no te hiciera caso hace tres años.- dijo Yoruichi.

Kisuke se ruborizó y luego asintió.

-Y no lo pudiste evitar.- cuestiono la morena.

Él la miró a los ojos.-Ahí es donde te equivocas. Kukaku ni siquiera me gusta dijo rápidamente. Sé cómo es. Fue sólo... ya sabes, algo físico.- el hombre rubio vio la expresión molesta en el rostro de la morena.- Maldita sea, Yoruichi, ¿Cómo te puedo decir que sólo quise meterme en la cama con ella y luego olvidarme de su existencia? ¡Así fue!

La morena se dio cuenta entonces de que él quería desesperadamente que le creyera y que lo perdonara aun así el rubio siguió con sus escusas.

-No había ninguna clase de emoción. Ya sé que debes pensar que es desagradable decirlo, pero la verdad es que es a ti a quien amo, es contigo con la que me quiero casar.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella sintió entonces como si se le clavara un cuchillo en el corazón ante esas palabras.

-Tienes que saber que ahora eso es imposible -logró decir Yoruichi, agitadamente.

-Mira, deja que te lo cuenta todo desde el principio.- dijo desesperado Urahara.

-No. ¡No quiero saberlo! Más vale no removerlo. Nunca podré olvidarlo... dijo la morena con desesperación. Entonces se abrió la puerta y apareció Soi Fong, mirándola de una forma que quemaba.

Yoruichi se dio cuenta entonces de que Soi estaba enfurecida por haberla encontrado hablando con Kisuke.

-Creo que ya lleva demasiado tiempo aquí, Señor Urahara. No vuelva otra vez por esta oficina –dijo Soi fríamente.

Kisuke se puso más pálido todavía y se quedó sin habla.

-Soi...la morena tuvo entonces toda la impresión de que, si Kisuke decía algo fuera de lugar, Soi Fong lo utilizaría como excusa para sacarlo de allí a patadas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó Kisuke moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en un estado de confusión al escuchar la forma informal en que la morena se había referido a su odiosa jefa-. No comprendo...

Soi Fong se acercó como una pantera al acecho y pasó un brazo por la rígida espalda a la morena.

-Yoruichi y yo vamos a almorzar. No puede seguir perdiendo el tiempo.- respondió Soi.

Kisuke se quedó boquiabierto. -¿Yoruichi?

La morena en un estado de confusión no supo qué decir o que hacer, así que Soi se ocupó también de eso. Simplemente la sacó de la oficina y la hizo entrar en el ascensor como si no tuviese voluntad propia. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, ella pudo ver perfectamente la cara de sorpresa de Gina.

-¿Le has devuelto el anillo? -le preguntó entonces Soi Fong.

Yoruichi por fin fue capaz de reacción alguna y de hablar.- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¿Cómo le has hablado así a Kisuke?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí contigo? Evidentemente, el suficiente como para contarte un cuento triste.- dijo Soi desestimando el responder a la morena.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- espeto con enojo Yoruichi.

-Anoche dormiste en mis brazos. Si eso no hace que sea asunto mío, ¿qué será entonces?- dijo Soi con una sonrisa autosuficiente- Vaya, estoy seguro de que no le has contado eso. Bueno de todas formas eso es algo entre tú y yo, pero seguramente sí que le has dicho que lo tuyo con él ya es historia.

-¿Qué te importa a ti si lo he hecho o no?- espeto con violencia Yoruichi.

-Yo no comparto a mis mujeres. Es una regla -le respondió Soi Sardónicamente.

Entonces salieron del ascensor en la planta del garaje.

-¡Yo no soy una de tus mujeres!- aclaro la morena.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que eres?- pregunto Soi con seriedad.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Yoruichi se quedó rígida.

-Estoy enamorada de otro hombre.- dijo con suavidad.

-Que ya es historia.- aclaro Soi- Un hombre con el que nunca has compartido una cama. ¿Qué clase de amor era ese?- cuestiono sínicamente.

-¡La clase de amor que estoy segura de que tú no puedes comprender!- respondió la morena.

-Un amor puro y perfecto- bromeó ía que ser perfecto para ti, Yoruichi... Eso era la parte más importante, ¿no?

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando.- dijo la morena con total molestia.

Entonces Soi la hizo entrar en la limusina mientras seguía hablando.

-Me refiero a la boda de blanco, el sacrificio de la virginidad. Es algo medieval y fuera de época.- dijo Soi con seriedad- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras metido en la cama la noche de bodas y no te hubiera gustado lo que él hacía allí?

-¡No seas desagradable!- se ruborizo la morena.

-Hubieras sido una mártir.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- Habrías apretado los dientes y pensado en la decoración de la casa y mirado hacia el techo o para la ventana, mientras el pobre hombre seguía sobre ti en lo suyo y tu sin una pizca de satisfacción o excitación.

Yoruichi, se sintió invadida por la ira. -Me niego a oír eso.

-Anoche, - pregunto suavemente– que esperabas que sucediera entre tú y yo, te sorprendió tu propia respuesta...la respuesta de tu propio cuerpo.

-¡No Sigas!- espeto Yoruichi.

-No fuiste la única sorprendida Yoruichi.- susurro Soi- Nunca se me ocurrió que pudieras seguir siendo virgen y la verdad es que nunca me habría metido en la cama contigo si lo hubiera sabido. No tengo la costumbre de aprovecharme de las chicas inocentes.

-Dije que no quiero hablar de eso -dijo ella con voz temblorosa-. Ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo aquí contigo o el porque me has traído.

-Has querido escapar de Urahara. Por eso estás aquí.- le respondió Soi.

Yoruichi cerró los ojos. La odiaba porque para su molestia tenia razón, era como si Soi la estuviera leyendo como a un libro abierto.

-Ni siquiera lo culpas a él, ¿verdad? -murmuró Soi Fong.

-Kukaku es muy bella, muy tentadora -dijo la morena por fin.

-Es una mujer blanca de ojos verdes, con bonitos dientes, piernas largas y grandes senos. De esas mujeres hay muchas por ahí.- dijo Soi con indiferencia.

Yoruichi se quedó como anonadada momentáneamente por esa descripción de su prima. Luego se recordó a sí misma que, seguramente, teniendo en cuenta la experiencia y la larga lista de romances de Soi, Kukaku no debía ser nada especial para ella. Pero eso aún no explicaba nada, sino que todavía hacía más inexplicable, por qué una chica morena, normal como ella le había llamado la atención.

Entonces lo comprendió y se sorprendió por no haberlo hecho antes. Soi Fong siempre se había visto asaltada y asediada por las mujeres y su falta de interés por ella debía haber sido lo que le había atraído hacia ella.

Su aparente indiferencia a sus encantos debía ser lo que la había diferenciado a ella de todas las demás mujeres que caían a sus pies o quizá eso solo le había picado el orgullo.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Soi la ayudó a salir del coche y el calor del contacto de la mano de ella en su brazo la hizo estremecerse. No quería tener nada más que ver con ella. Tenía que decírselo lo más pronto posible.

Cabía la posibilidad que Soi Fong se sintiera responsable después de lo que había sucedido entre ellas la noche anterior. Después de todo, Yoruichi había resultado ser mucho menos experimentada de lo que ella había dado por hecho.

El restaurante estaba desconcertantemente vacío. Se instalaron en una mesa mientras un pianista tocaba en una esquina. Los camareros se dedicaron a ellos en masa.

-¿Dónde está el resto de los clientes? -preguntó Yoruichi.

-He querido que tuviéramos intimidad para poder charlar... y no creía que tú quisieras volver a mi casa.- respondió Soi tranquilamente.

¿Así que había alquilado el restaurante para ella? Yoruichi respiró profundamente, eso era un detalle demasiado ostentoso. Les sirvieron un primer plato ligero y Soi sirvió luego el vino. Después la miró tranquilamente.

-Come - ordenó suavemente.

-Cuanto antes hablemos, antes terminaremos.- dijo Yoruichi.

-A veces eres muy infantil, princesa.

-Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me traten así.- se defendió la morena.

-Muy, muy infantil...- dijo Soi con una sonrisa- Si te miraras al espejo sin tener en cuenta los índices de tu prima, podrías ver lo que yo veo.- dijo Soi seriamente, mientras extendía su mano y con sus dedos acaricio el rostro de la morena, que muy a su pesar sintió un calor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.- Una perfecta estructura ósea, unos ojos con el color y la intensidad del sol, abrazadores, como dos llamas de ardiente pasión- bajo su mano y la paso por el brazo de Yoruichi- una piel tersa y bronceada, una boca maravillosa y una figura que tentaría a un santo ermitaño. Y yo no soy una santa o una monja, princesa mía.

A Yoruichi se le secó la boca, mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

-Cuando te miró, veo una mujer encantadora, que camina, habla y se comporta como si fuera de lo más normal. Eso fue lo primero que me llamó la atención de ti.- dijo Soi mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa sincera- Me hiciste sentir curiosidad. Al principio pensé que estabas actuando, pensando que así llamarías más la atención. Luego vi cómo me mirabas y me di cuenta de que, fueras lo que fueses, y aun cuando me mirabas con desprecio y fastidio, no eras indiferente a mi presencia.

-Si estás tratando de decirme que yo te pedí que...- aclaro Yoruichi.

-Si no te hubieran fallado tus planes de boda, yo nunca me habría acercado a ti -la interrumpió Soi-. Pero ninguna persona que desee a otra ignora la oportunidad cuando se le presenta.- tomo su copa y dio un pequeño sorbo.

No había planeado acostarme contigo anoche- dijo en un susurro-era demasiado pronto y viendo tu inexperiencia, una mala idea- dijo con seriedad- pero ni se me había ocurrido que fuera tu primera vez.

Por lo tanto, no trates de volver lo que compartimos ayer en un error o en un idilio de una noche. Porque no lo fue y tú lo sabes muy bien.

Yoruichi dejó caer la cabeza, maldijo la debilidad de su cuerpo y la inmadurez de sus acciones, odiaba su inexperiencia y odiaba la manera en que Soi le hacía sentir y afectaba su cuerpo, más bien jamás pensó en irse a la cama con una mujer y más que eso el que su cuerpo deseara más de tener ese tipo de contacto sexual con Soi.

La morena suspiro -Pero eso no cambia como me siento y pienso. Tenemos distinta forma de conducirnos y de ver la vida. Lo que sucedió, no debió pasar nunca.

-Pero sucedió y no hay vuelta atrás.- corto Soi.

-Tal vez no la habría si yo me hubiera enamorado de ti o algo parecido. ¡Pero no lo he hecho!- exclamo la morena desesperada.

-¡Amor! -bufo, exasperada Soi Fong.

-¡Evidentemente, algo de lo que carecen tus romances!- aclaro Yoruichi.

Soi se rió con nerviosismo y la miró fijamente. -Oh, yo sé de amor más de lo que crees, yo he estado enamorada, Yoruichi. Mucho más profundamente de lo que creo que has estado tú.- dijo con una media sonrisa- Tenía quince años y ella era tres años mayor. Aquello duró dos años fantásticos y luego, una mañana, me desperté y ella ya no estaba allí. Me pasé un año tratando de encontrarla, y al final de esos meses, aún habría dado todo lo que tenía para que volviera conmigo. Eso princesa era amor.

A Yoruichi le afectó mucho esa confesión. Por un segundo se vio a sí misma pensando en Soi Fong como una joven adoradora ferviente de una mujer, pero no pudo imaginárselo por mucho tiempo. A sus veinticuatro años, ya no quedaba nada de niña en ella. Era una mujer adulta completamente segura de sí misma, fría y calculadora.

-¿Por qué se marchó? -le preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

Soi se encogió de hombros.

-Se convenció a sí misma de que no era buena para mí. Pero también me ayudó a librarme de cualquier ilusión acerca del amor.

Toma un cierto grado de respeto mutuo y de gustarse, añádele atracción sexual y tendrás algo bastante más seguro que lo que nunca encontrarás en el amor.- dijo Soi.

-No me lo creo.- dijo Yoruichi con ímpetu.

-Y eso que tus ilusiones se destruyeron ayer mismo. Te fiaste por completo de él. Pensaste que no te iba a traicionar. Te construiste todo un montón de esperanzas irreales creyendo que el amor lo conquista todo. – dijo Soi con seriedad. -Ahora, si no hubieras estado enamorada, no habrías dado por hecho todo eso y no habrías estado ciega a todas las señales que te estaban pasando por delante.

-Puede que haya algo de verdad en eso, pero yo sigo diciendo que, para la mayor parte de la gente, los beneficios de amar y ser amado superan a los riesgos.

-El factor de sentirse bien -burló Soi y se acercó más a ella-. Pero, te guste o no, las dos nos sentimos muy bien anoche... y el amor no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasó.

Yoruichi se ruborizó fuertemente ante la mención de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

-La otra noche fue la otra noche. Un tiempo fuera del tiempo.- dijo- Pero yo no voy a tener un romance contigo ni voy a ser tu amante.- aclaro la morena.

-¿Por qué no? – cuestiono Soi Fong.

Entonces ella perdió el control de sí misma por completo. -Porque no tenemos nada en común. Porque vivimos en mundos distintos, con valores diferentes.

-Pero no porque no estés interesada.-aclaro Soi con suficiencia y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

El almuerzo y la conversación después de un rato habían terminado, Yoruichi al ver que Soi era imposible de disuadir o ceder ante su negativa de tener alguna relación que no fuese de trabajo, salió casi echando humo por la cabeza, en silencio entró de nuevo en la limusina.

-¿Me vas a dejar en el trabajo sin avergonzarme de alguna manera?- cuestiono a Soi.

-Lo del desayuno... ¿te produjo vergüenza?- pregunto Soi con suavidad.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.- dijo la morena.

-Lo que piense la gente, ¿es tan importante para ti como para dejar que eso rija tu vida?- cuestiono Soi con incredulidad.

-¡Eso no es justo!- dijo Yoruichi casi con molestia.

Soi tomó una de las manos de la morena entre las suyas y, a pesar de una primera resistencia, lo logró. Yoruichi se estremeció, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Sintió un súbito y terrorífico impulso de echarse encima de Soi y abrirle su corazón entre sollozos. En toda su vida nunca antes se había sentido tan confundida y a la vez tan necesitada de alguien, pero para su molestia extrañamente ese alguien parecía ser la mujer junto a ella.

Entonces Soi la hizo acercarse más.

-Soi, no...- susurro Yoruichi.

Pero ella no le hizo caso y se puso a acariciarle el cabello y la hizo mirarla. Sus miradas se encontraron y Yoruichi se tensó por completo al tiempo que se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón.

Una terrible excitación se formó en su interior aunque trató por todos los medios de contenerla aunque era muy evidente.

-Por favor...- logro decir.

Por favor que – dijo Soi muy cerca de sus labios- Soi tomó su boca con ansiedad en un beso apasionado. Entonces ella respondió con todas sus ganas y deseó agarrarla, mezclarse con ella. Su olor, su contacto, arrebataban sus sentidos con una pasión aturdidora que jamás imagino sentir. Sus dedos se colaron entonces desvergonzadamente por debajo de su camisa de seda y los músculos de Soi se tensaron ante su exploración.

Entonces Soi hizo que Yoruichi se colocara sobre ella, y con manos expertas, le subió la falda, haciéndola entrar en un contacto un poco más directo con su condición de mujer.

Soi, se estremeció ante esa acción, retiró entonces la boca de la de ella y la miró con una intensidad abrasadora.

-Ven a casa y pasa la tarde ahí...Acuéstate conmigo, hagamos el amor y olvida todo lo demás.- dijo Soi con total ansiedad.

En ese mismo segundo, la puerta del coche se abrió. Yoruichi lo único que pudo ver fueron los brillantes zapatos del conductor y saltó de encima de Soi con una agilidad felina. Casi cayó fuera de la limusina en su intento desesperado por salir de allí.

Soi Fong dijo algo, la llamó por su nombre, pero ella siguió caminando arreglando su traje, pasando por delante de unos empleados de la empresa que la miraban boquiabiertos por lo que acababan de presenciar.

No podía creer lo que acababa de permitir, estaba fuera de control o era solamente que la cercanía de Soi la ponía en ese estado, no se podía permitir ser débil ante su presencia, por lo tanto debía tomar distancia-Jūshirō... -dijo ella diez minutos más tarde, cuando se lo encontró-. Me temo que te voy a tener que dejar la oficina unos días. Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa.

* * *

Saludos y pasen una excelente noche...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO No 4

Esa misma tarde Yoruichi Shihōin tomo su maleta y viajo a la casa de sus tíos a las afueras de Londres. Quería escapar de Soi Fong, olvidarse de la traición de su prometido y todo lo que la tenía confundida. Fue así como cuatro largos días habían pasado y para tener un pequeño consuelo Soi había mantenido la palabra de mantenerse alejada de ella. Mientras que por otro lado estaba teniendo un poco de problemas con su tía Janice.

-Dios sabe que Kisuke se merece una explicación -exclamó Janice - te has comportado fatal. Todo el mundo habla del asunto... y ¿qué crees que van a pensar sus padres? ¡Ellos te han tratado como a una hija!

-Lo siento -susurró Yoruichi agitadamente.

-Me mentiste. ¡Me dijiste que Kisuke y tú habíais decidido que no iban casarse; no tuviste la decencia de decirme que había otra persona!

Yoruichi había pensado no decir nada sobre lo que en realidad había pasado con su prometido y su prima, si no discutía, aquello pasaría antes. Pero, después de los tres espesos días de recriminaciones que siguieron a la publicación de esa maldita foto suya con Soi en las páginas de sociales que para su pesar salieron en todos los periódicos más importantes, esa creencia iba siendo cada vez más débil.

Yoruichi no se le había ocurrido cuando abandonó Londres para refugiarse en casa de su tía que le iba a tocar jugar el papel de culpable. Kisuke estaba haciéndose el mártir, el inocente y no había dado la cara, la estaba dejando a ella llevarse todo el peso de la artillería.

-Déjalo ya, mamá -dijo Kukaku apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina sonriendo- por lo menos no habíamos mandado las invitaciones de boda.

La morena tomo esa interferencia para salir al patio y no estallar ante las recriminaciones y la desfachatez de su prima, salió por la puerta trasera y dio una poderosa bocanada de aire fresco.

Dentro seguía su tía quejándose. -Al parecer, la sangre de su madre ha salido a la luz. Nadie puede decir que yo no haya tenido cuidado criando a Yoruichi...

Yoruichi se apartó de allí y empezó a quitar la ropa de la cuerda. Estaba allí, absorta en sus pensamientos cuando una voz dijo a sus espaldas:

-Ya sabía que no contarías nada.

La morena se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con su prima Kukaku a pocos metros.

-Sólo porque creo que no serviría de nada.- aclaro la morena.

Kukaku se rió.- Kisuke ni siquiera me habla. Sigue pensando que fui yo la que hizo esa llamada telefónica.

-Por supuesto que fuiste tú.- acuso la morena.

-¡No fui yo! Alguien que sabía lo de Kisuke y yo, evidentemente, decidió que sería divertido hacértelo saber. Tal vez alguien que trabaje con él, que nos vio juntos. No lo sé... ¡Pero no fui yo!

A Yoruichi no le importaba nada en ese momento quién había hecho la llamada, pero le resultaba divertido de alguna manera la forma de defenderse de su prima. Era culpable de haberse acostado con Kisuke y de no tener el menor sentimiento de culpa por ello, pero se defendía a capa y espada negando haber hecho esa llamada.

-Cuéntame la verdadera historia con Soi Fong.- dijo Kukaku con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué te interesa? No hay nada que contar- dijo la morena indiferente.

-No me vendrían mal unas risas para animarme el día. Mamá tiene que estar loca para imaginarse que puedas haberle llamado la atención a Soi y, ¡Mucho menos, haberte llevado a su casa a pasar la noche!- dijo con una sonrisa burlesca- Recuerdo que Soi ni siquiera me dio la hora a mí cuando la conocí. ¿Por qué te crees que me hice novia con Gio? Me apuesto cualquier cosa a que lo más íntimo que hiciste con ella fue tomarle un dictado mientras desayunaba.

Yoruichi se volvió hacia la pared y se agarró a ella. Pensó en todos los años que había desperdiciado tratando de ser amiga de Kukaku y se preguntó por qué lo había intentado.

Kukaku nunca la había perdonado el que le hubiera privado de ser la hija única y eso lo había demostrado últimamente acostándose con su novio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -le preguntó Yoruichi sin esperarse realmente una respuesta.

-Kisuke no te ama a ti, sino a mí... ¡Pero no tiene el valor de admitirlo! -dijo Kukaku, poniéndose súbitamente a la defensiva.

Yoruichi se volvió lentamente, su rostro reflejaba la sorpresa.

-Su madre me odia. Cree que soy una cualquiera. Kisuke también lo cree. ¿Por qué te crees que se fue contigo? Me quiere, pero no me quiere, así que jugó a lo seguro.

Dándose cuenta del amargo resentimiento que había en los ojos de Kukaku, Yoruichi se sorprendió más aún. Irónicamente, no se le había ocurrido que Kisuke le importara realmente a su prima. Había dado por hecho que todo ese episodio no había sido más que otra demostración de la necesidad de su prima de destruir cualquier cosa que ella valorara. Un acto de desprecio y superioridad.

-Pero sólo hay una cosa de la que yo quiero hablar contigo-continuó Kukaku, enfadada-. Kisuke está actuando como un idiota, persiguiéndote, negándose a tener nada que ver conmigo, pero eso es sólo porque se siente culpable. Libéralo del anzuelo. Dile que lo comprendes y que aceptas que su compromiso ha terminado. No quiero que se sienta atrapado conmigo.

-¿Atrapado?- pregunto con sorpresa la morena.

-Creo que puedo estar embarazada.- soltó Kukaku.

Aquello fue como si Yoruichi recibiera un puñetazo en el estómago. Se quedó pálida. En un momento supo que su dolor no había terminado todavía. Había afrontado cara a cara la traición de esos dos dándole un golpe a su ego de mujer, pero aun así el concepto de Kukaku embarazada de Kisuke la ponía enferma. Se había imaginado ser ella la que llevara un hijo de Kisuke.

-¡Y no se lo voy a decir hasta que no deje de hacer el estúpido contigo!- siseo Kukaku.

-Puede que yo haya contado cosas...- dijo suavemente la morena.

-¡No! No hay ninguna razón para que nadie sepa que me has pillado con él. Tú te vuelves a Londres, yo me dedico a consolar a Kisuke y luego desapareceremos marchándonos a alguna playa sin hacer ruido. Todo el mundo pensará que somos muy impulsivos, pero dudo que alguien piense que se trata de unas prisas.

-Lo tienes todo pensado.- dijo la morena con una sonrisa sardónica.

-Kisuke es mío -dijo su prima con énfasis-. No puedo decir que lo siento cuando no es así. Pero sí que te puedo asegurar que no fui yo la que hizo esa llamada telefónica.

Yoruichi se rió ante esa aclaración. Kukaku no sólo se esperaba que le sacara las castañas del fuego, sino que además tenía que interceder por ella ante Kisuke. Su prima no estaba tan segura de el como quería estarlo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se había quedado embarazada? Eso, dada la experiencia de Kukaku, era de lo más improbable que fuera un accidente. Pero entonces una pregunta le vino a la mente rápidamente, ¿desde hacía cuánto que se llevaban viendo a sus espaldas?

* * *

Cuando la morena volvió a entrar a la casa, en la cocina, Janice estaba preparando frenéticamente una bandeja para el té.

-¡Han venido Kisuke y sus padres! ¿Qué les vamos a decir tu tío y yo?

Yoruichi casi se rió, pero tuvo miedo de que, si lo hacía, no iba a ser capaz de parar. ¿Kisuke allí?- eso era lo que le faltaba a su día.

¿Y con sus padres? Ya sabía lo afectados y furiosos que estaban los Padres de él. Si estuvieran en la Edad Media, la habrían hecho quemar en la hoguera, por bruja.

En el pasillo cerca de la entrada y camino al salón, se vio interceptada por Kisuke, que salía del salón.

-Yoruichi... tenía que verte. Tenemos que arreglar esto.- dijo con nerviosismo.

-¡Di la verdad! -dijo ella intentando soltar su brazo.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a tu tía que habíamos terminado? ¿Por qué todo el mundo habla de que has salido en una estúpida foto con Soi Fong? ¿No te das cuenta de que me estás haciendo quedar como un verdadero idiota? Obviamente yo sé que no hay nada entre Fong y tú... que no lo puede haber. Pero eso sólo hace las cosas más complicadas.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta y lo hizo como si se le hubiera pegado el dedo a alguien, era de lo más molesto.

-Suéltame -exclamó Yoruichi, temblorosa.

-Te amo y sigo queriendo casarme contigo. Si no hablamos, ¿cómo diablos vamos a arreglar esto?- espeto el rubio.

La morena no pudo seguir soportándolo. Era como si Kisuke estuviera viviendo en algún mundo propio y fantástico, viéndose el cómo víctima y ella como una culpable, sin contar el poco valor que le daba al pensar que otra persona no pudiese desearla. Se soltó con tanta fuerza de su agarre que casi chocó con la puerta de la calle. La abrió entonces, en su rostro se veía su consternación y sorpresa ante la persona que estaba parada en su puerta, los orbes dorados de Yoruichi vieron frente a ella a una persona con rostro serio y una media sonrisa, vestida con pantalón color beige y una camisa blanca y chaleco negro.

Era Soi Fong. La sorpresa hizo que ella retrocediera de golpe. Pero experimentó una oleada de alivio tan poderosa que se mareó. Entonces sintió que unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron antes de que le fallaran las rodillas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó ella con una mirada gentil.

-Soi... ¡Sácame de aquí, por favor!- dijo suavemente la morena.

-¡Aparta las manos de ella! -gritó Kisuke al cabo de un momento.

Soi Fong no le hizo ni caso y se llevó a Yoruichi hacia un Bugatti Veyron color negro. La instaló tranquilamente en el asiento del pasajero y murmuró suavemente: Descansa, vuelvo dentro de un momento, princesa.

Yoruichi se encontraba confusa ante sus propias acciones y contuvo la respiración. ¿Es que acaso ella se había creído que Soi era una especie de caballero andante que había venido a su rescate? Lo único que sabía era que nunca en su vida se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien y menos a ella. En ese momento era más que suficiente.

Vio a Soi salir de nuevo de la casa y se preguntó qué habría hecho allí.

Cuando se sentó a su lado en el lado del conductor, le pregunto: ¿Tienes alguna preferencia a dónde ir?

-A cualquier sitio.- murmuro la morena.

Entonces ella se rió espontáneamente.-dios, he programado bien mi llegada. También tengo algunos planes.- dijo Soi.

-¿Por qué has venido? ¿Cómo sabias donde vivo?- pregunto ella.

-Te echaba de menos.- dijo Soi con una pequeña sonrisa.

-inténtalo de nuevo.- le dijo seria la morena.

Soi Suspiro-Me preocupaba un poco el efecto que podría causar toda esa publicidad en el periódico. ¿Has visto lo último que ha salido?- pregunto seriamente.

-Yo creía que ya habían pasado mis quince minutos de fama.- dijo la morena con tono sarcástico.

Entonces Soi le pasó una revista en la que se leía que Inoue Orihime estaba furiosa por haberse visto reemplazada por lo que ella llamaba una impertinente secretaria y la actriz afirmaba que la tal secretaria le había dicho que Soi era una devoradora de mujeres.

-Es cierto que dije eso -susurró Yoruichi-. Se lo dije cuando llamó... que estaba bien sin ti. Puedes tener toda la razón para enfadarte conmigo.

-Fue un buen análisis de mi carácter en esas fechas. No me importa mucho, pero conozco a Orihime y sé que encontrará la manera de hacer rodar la historia.- dijo Soi.

-Kukaku está embarazada -dijo ella entonces, sin saber el por qué.

Soi Fong se echó a reír y la morena lo miró, sorprendida.

-Lo siento, princesa. No ha sido muy amable de mi parte. Pero es que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que fuera una mujer tan decidida.

-Kisuke no lo sabe todavía. Por supuesto, cuando lo sepa... me dejará en paz.

-¿Acaso, es eso lo que quieres?- pregunto Soi.

-Sí... absolutamente.- respondió espontáneamente Yoruichi.

-Sospecho que ya no te volverá a molestar. Cuando volví a la casa se lo dije a todos.

Yoruichi se tensó en su asiento.-Les dijiste, ¿qué?

-Les dejé claro que nuestra relación sólo empezó cuando tú descubriste que tu novio y tu prima se habían estado viendo a tus espaldas. He sido más amable con ellos de lo que ellos fueron contigo. No he contado el hecho de que los encontraras en la cama.- Soi la miro con seriedad y el ceño fruncido- No comprendo muy bien por qué has querido protegerlos, teniendo en cuenta el tratamiento que, evidentemente, has estado recibiendo.

-Eso va a destruir a mis tíos- dijo ella rápidamente.- no tenías por qué decir tal cosa, además tu y yo no tenemos ninguna relación más allá del trabajo.

-Que los destruya. Ella es su hija y tú no eres responsable de eso.- dijo Soi obviando el comentario final de la morena.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a contárselo!- espeto la morena.

-Visto lo que oí cuando entré en el salón, la verdad es que disfruté haciéndolo. Tu prima imitó un desmayo de lo menos convincente. Tu ex novio pareció como una trucha que se hubiera tragado el anzuelo. Antes de que me marchara, una mujer rubia con un collar de perlas hizo un comentario de lo más florido acerca de la moral de tu prima, ella se despertó de su desmayo como un vampiro de su tumba y se puso a gritar a toda voz.

-Supongo que te resultó muy divertido...- dijo la morena al ver la sonrisa de Soi.

Pero la verdad era que a ella también se lo pareció, para sus adentros y no pudo evitar dejar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya lo ves, querida. Puedes reírte y sonreír de nuevo.- dijo Soi con naturalidad.

-¿Aun cuando me odie a mí misma por ello? ¿Aunque no tenga ningún derecho a sentirme superior a Kisuke y Kukaku? El mismo día... me acosté contigo.

-Pero tú no lo habrías hecho nunca si te hubieras seguido considerando moralmente atada a él.- dijo Soi con seriedad.

-Esa no es ninguna excusa- dijo la morena.

-Eres correcta y demasiado leal. No creo que hubieras podido practicar una traición como la suya,- miro a la morena de reojo- ni yo me creo que por fin te acostaste conmigo.

La morena giro su vista a Soi ante su comentario final y vio como ella apretaba el volante fuertemente y miraba el camino con atención, desde su acercamiento podía ver facetas distintas de la Soi que conocía o al menos que quizá no se había dado cuenta por la indiferencia y aversión que podía sobre ella.

Por otra parte- volvió Soi a hablar- creo que te vendría bien dejar de pensar como una niña recién salida de un colegio de monjas. Nadie es perfecto, todos somos humanos y hacemos lo mejor que podemos para salir adelante y alcanzar lo que queremos y deseamos.

-Yo les debo mucho a los padres de Kukaku. Si no me hubieran dado un hogar cuando yo tenía cinco años, habría tenido que ir a un orfanato. Me criaron como si fuera su propia hija.

-Mentirosa. – Dijo Soi con molestia-He visto un montón de fotos en esa habitación y ninguna era tuya. Les vino muy bien cuando dejaste de estudiar a los dieciséis años y empezaste tu propia vida.

-Esa fue mi elección. No podía esperar más de ellos. Mi tía no es que tuviera muchas ganas de hacerse cargo de mí cuando me hice mayor. Soy hija de una madre soltera.

-No es algo poco habitual hoy en día.- dijo Soi.

-Mi padre fue un desconocido hombre de negocios que se aprovechó de mi madre.

-¿Es que yo he de disculparme por ser una mujer de negocios, ya que todos podrían decir me he aprovechado de ti? -le preguntó Soi.

Yoruichi no tuvo más remedio que reírse, ante su ocurrencia rompiendo toda la seriedad y el drama.

-¿Cómo se conocieron tus padres?- pregunto Soi.

-Mi madre estaba de vacaciones. Sólo llevaba fuera una semana. Tenía veintiún años cuando conocía a mi padre. Nadie quiso que me tuviera, pero ella sí lo hizo. Mis tíos se hicieron cargo de mí, ya que Kukaku era sólo un año mayor que yo. Tuvieron que hacerlo cuando mama murió.

Soi no hizo ningún comentario u otra pregunta. Yoruichi apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y añadió: Como ya es habitual, no te he preguntado a dónde vamos.

-Realmente, te importa el destino- pregunto Soi.

-No, la verdad es que agradezco la intervención.- dijo la morena.

-Yo no quiero tu gratitud, Yoruichi.- dijo Soi suavemente.

Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de la morena. La pared de hielo que siempre había procurado poner entre ellas ahora le parecía imposible de mantener.

-Ya casi llegamos -le dijo Soi saliendo de la carretera y tomando un camino entre árboles.

-¿Dónde?- cuestiono la morena.

-En Ladymead. Está en venta y tengo una cita para ver la mansión.- respondió sin importancia Soi.

-¿Quieres una casa en el campo?- cuestiono la morena.

-Una base cerca de Londres donde pueda relajarme.- aclaro Soi, apagó el motor delante de la mansión. Ya había allí un auto todoterreno parqueado.

Yoruichi le echó un vistazo a la fachada de ladrillo de la casa, estilo isabelino. Salió del coche y vio como la luz del sol se reflejaba en las ventanas; en algunas de las cuales faltaban los cristales. El antiguo edificio tenía el mismo aire de abandono que los campos que lo rodeaban.

-¿Quieres que te espere en el coche? -le preguntó a Soi.

-Claro que no.- respondió Soi, se acercó entonces al vendedor, habló con él un momento y se reunió de nuevo con ella.

-Vamos a explorarla solas. Así tú me darás tu punto de vista.- aclaro Soi Fong.

El interior estaba bastante mejor conservado que el exterior. Tenía una enorme cantidad de habitaciones, tantas que Yoruichi perdió la cuenta. Las recorrieron casi sin hablarse, pero extrañamente muy cerca la una de la otra, Yoruichi había tomado la tarea de ver cuidadosamente la casa y Soi de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo.

Finalmente, una larga galería, con la luz del sol entrando por una vidriera con forma de diamantes, hizo que la morena suspirara soñadoramente.

-Es una casa muy grande.- dijo ella.

-¿Tú crees? Me parece que va a necesitar mucho trabajo para arreglarla. Tengo que confesarte que preferiría comprarla después de que alguien hubiera hecho todo el trabajo sucio. Pero la verdad es que me la imagino como una casa de familia, como un hogar.- dijo Soi Fong seriamente.

-Sí -suspiró Yoruichi.

Soi la miro intensamente-Cásate conmigo y hagámoslo realidad...- Dijo con tranquilidad.

La morena abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y se le cortó la respiración.

-Quiero una esposa y, en su momento, quizá hijos -le dijo Soi seleccionando la última palabra con una calma completa-. También te quiero a ti. Al parecer, los dos podríamos querer las mismas cosas en este momento de nuestras vidas. ¿Por qué no las buscamos juntas?

Yoruichi se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Tenía la mente completamente en blanco. Soi Fong se acercó un paso más cerca.

-Ya tenemos la pasión, sin la cual un matrimonio de conveniencia no tiene esperanza de prosperar. Tú me deseas, princesa... no te avergüences de admitirlo.

-No me puedo creer que quieras casarte.- dijo Yoruichi.

-Tengo veinticuatro años, Yoruichi... y te confieso abiertamente haber disfrutado de mi libertad durante muchos años- le guiño el ojo y sonrió- desde los 13 años fui muy precoz con las niñas y obviamente no espero pasar toda la vida con el mismo ritmo de vida. Además, acaso no son sólo las mujeres las que sienten la necesidad de sentar la cabeza con una pareja.

-Lo sé, pero...- dudo la morena.

-Un matrimonio práctico y una relación civilizada... eso es lo que te estoy ofreciendo. Donde no hay emociones fuertes, no puede haber tampoco fuertes dolores. En pocas palabras, no te voy a hacer daño, Yoruichi.- aclaro Soi.

Obviamente Soi no quería una esposa que estuviera locamente enamorada de ella. No quería transformarse en el foco de emociones que no tenía intención de devolver. Eso tuvo sentido para Yoruichi. Las mujeres enamoradas pueden ser criaturas muy exigentes. Una mujer enamorada de un hombre o mujer que no la ame a ella puede volverse celosa, insegura y posesiva con mucha facilidad, si el desequilibrio en la relación empieza a amenazar su auto respeto.

-¿Por qué yo? -murmuró Yoruichi-. Apenas me conoces.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo en eso. Llevas un año trabajando para mí. Sé que eres eficaz trabajando bajo presión, una perfeccionista y una perfecta organizadora. Eres puntual. Tus subordinados te quieren y respetan, pero te tienen por reservada, ya que nunca participas en las murmuraciones y comentarios de la oficina.

La morena se había ruborizado ferozmente ante todo lo que Soi sabía acerca de ella.

-Espero que pongas todo eso en la carta de recomendación que me des cuando tenga que buscarme otro trabajo. Parezco la empleada modelo.- dijo sarcásticamente Yoruichi.

-Y así es; además, nunca has sido ambiciosa y cruel tratando de escalar puestos.

-No es algo que me interese mucho.- dijo ella.

-Lo que me viene muy bien. Yo viajo mucho. Una esposa con un trabajo exigente tendría poco tiempo para pasarlo en casa con la familia, en mi ausencia.

-¿Casa y familia?- repitió con asombro.

-Y, si me perdonas, creo que también te he visto en lo peor.- dijo Soi.

-¿Borracha y desesperada?- respondió la morena.

-Pero seguías siendo fuerte y merecedora de todo mi respeto. Te comportaste con una remarcable contención. Yo admiro eso.- dijo Soi con seriedad.

-Soi, no puedo negar que me tientas... pero no creo que esté ahora mismo en un estado mental adecuado como para poder tomar semejante decisión.

-Puede que creas que todavía no me conoces lo suficiente.- dijo Soi.

-No, te conozco ya bastante. Una cosa que me ha enseñado este problema que he tenido con Kisuke es que, aunque lo conozco de toda la vida, realmente no lo conocía de verdad. No sospechaba que siguiera sintiendo atracción por Kukaku y no me di cuenta de nada raro en su comportamiento. Como tú dices, el amor hace que te fíes de la gente, te da una imagen falsa y rosa, además de que te llena la cabeza de pájaros. ¿Fue así para ti...? Me refiero con...

-¿Tia? Naturalmente. A esa edad yo era una cursi romántica que se ilusionaba con encontrar el amor de su vida. Pero luego del dolor y de despertar del sueño ilusorio, todo eso se esfuma...al final el dolor se va y aprendes que hay cosas que solo son una ilusión vana, eso te lo puedo garantizar.

-Eres una mujer muy rica. Debe haber montones de mujeres... Ya sabes... que te pueden venir mucho mejor que yo...- dijo la morena.

Soi sonrió cínicamente.-Pero tú eres muy especial. Mi riqueza no te tentó nada todo este tiempo y no te apartó de tu línea moral. Eso me gustó. Puede que no me guste la idea de casarme pensando sólo en lo que puedo conseguir por lo que poseo materialmente.

-No sé qué decir...- dijo la morena.

-Di que sí -dijo Soi tomándola de las manos.

-Sería una locura.- dijo la morena seria.

-Si crees eso, es posible que mi talento como negociadora esté fallando.

-No puedo pensar bien ahora...- aclaro Yoruichi.

Soi se rió suavemente y los ojos le brillaron de satisfacción. Luego le tomo un mechón de cabello para colocárselo tras la oreja y a Yoruichi se le aceleró el corazón.

-También me gusta el hecho de que te excito...- susurro Soi Fong.

Yoruichi se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que sus endurecidos pezones la estaban traicionando.

-No seas tímida –dijo Soi pasándole la mano por dentro de la camiseta y acariciándole la piel desnuda.

Yoruichi dejó de respirar. Soi con maestría apartó entonces el sujetador y tomó sus senos en las manos. Esa sensación encendió un fuego entre sus muslos y Yoruichi se estremeció.

Soi acerco su boca y le recorrió el labio inferior con la lengua, entonces con destreza, la metió en el húmedo interior de su boca, que ya estaba entreabierta para ella y le beso largamente.

-Si no te transformas en mi esposa, te haré mi amante -la previno Soi entre sus labios después del beso-. Y no quiero que eso pase.

Luego se apartó de su lado y le arregló la ropa con mucho cuidado. Yoruichi estaba temblando.

-Si me vuelves a hacer esto, Soi, te abofetearé. Yo no soy un juguete sin cerebro con el que puedas jugar. ¡No me dejaré controlar ni manipular por ti!- dijo la morena.

-Pero te casarás conmigo.- dijo Soi. Esa convicción con que lo dijo desequilibró más todavía a Yoruichi.

-Yo... tengo que pensarlo.- dudo la morena.

Soi cerró los ojos un momento-No, mira, quiero una respuesta ahora mismo. Bastará un sí o un no. De momento.

Yoruichi la miró fijamente a los ojos. Soi le estaba ofreciendo todo lo que siempre había deseado en unos términos que podía soportar perfectamente. Por otra parte, su orgullo se alegraba de saber que Soi Fong la deseaba y la valoraba. Eso era como un bálsamo para su dolorido ego, Soi le estaba ofreciendo un escape increíblemente bienvenido de una situación que estaba amenazando con transformarse en insoportable.

-Sí.- Respondió con firmeza, pero cuando dijo esa palabra, Yoruichi estuvo a punto de arrepentirse casi inmediatamente, pero entonces pensó en lo que sería estar presente cuando Kukaku se casara con Kisuke. Sería objeto de la lástima de todo el mundo, el espectro de la fiesta, la vergüenza de todo el mundo. En una familia pequeña no había sitio para la novia rechazada y para su reemplazo. ¿Por qué ponerse a sí misma en semejante situación humillante? Seguramente nadie podría sentir lástima por la esposa elegida por Soi Fong, ¿verdad?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola y buen principio de semana para los que leen y se han enganchado con esta historia, gracias por leer y esperar las actualizaciones.

CAPITULO No 5

Habían pasado tres semanas después de que Yoruichi aceptara la propuesta de matrimonio de Soi Fong y de pronto comenzó el movimiento de los preparativos ya que dado lo precipitado e imprevisto de la noticia nadie se lo había esperado, aun así todo estuvo listo en el tiempo de tres semanas.

-Es un vestido magnífico. Por supuesto, nosotros no nos podíamos haber permitido algo así dijo secamente Janice Shiba-. Supongo que, con la cantidad de gente importante que va a venir, Soi Fong quiere que tengas un aspecto especial.

Pero tu tío y yo nos vamos a sentir completamente fuera de lugar sentándonos en la mesa principal. No hemos hecho nada para ayudar. Claro, que todo se ha hecho con tantas prisas...

Yoruichi miró indirectamente a su tía, extrañada por su comportamiento. Lo que Soi había dicho sobre Kukaku y Kisuke la había afectado mucho. La familia Shiba se había molestado mucho con el comportamiento de su hija, la traición de esos dos había sido un trago muy amargo para ellos y la cosa había empeorado por la negativa de Kukaku a sentirse ni siquiera un poco arrepentida y para colmo al parecer no les agrado que Soi Fong fuera la que les diera esa noticia, tan fría y secamente.

-Yoruichi... Todavía no es demasiado tarde para que cambies de opinión, luego de la ceremonia por la iglesia no hay vuelta atrás.- le previno su tía Janice.

La boda iba a ser al cabo de un par de horas y Yoruichi casi se rió ante esa idea.

-No quiero cambiar de opinión.- dijo ella rápidamente.

-Soi Fong es muy rica y atractiva. Pero también tiene una personalidad muy fuerte. Naturalmente, yo quiero que tú seas feliz... pero, ¿estás realmente segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta?- cuestiono Janice Shiba.

-Quiero casarme con ella.- dijo firmemente la morena.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta y su tía bajó a abrir. Yoruichi frunció el ceño cuando oyó la voz de su tío Kanju. Parecía preocupado, así que salió a ver qué pasaba.

-Dime que no es cierto -estaba diciendo su tío con tono molesto.

-¡No puedes anunciar una cosa así el día de la boda de Yoruichi! -le decía su tía a alguien que estaba fuera de la vista de la morena-. ¿Qué va a pensar de ti la gente?

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella.

Kukaku se adelantó para que la viera y le dijo: Kisuke y yo nos casamos ayer en el juzgado.

Yoruichi se quedó muy quieta. -Enhorabuena -murmuró-. Me alegro mucho por los dos.- dijo seriamente.

Ignorando las airadas palabras de su tío, Yoruichi entró de nuevo en su dormitorio. Bueno, ya sabía ella que eso iba a pasar, ¿no? Y ella se iba a casar con Soi dentro de un par de horas.

Media hora después la media hermana de Soi, a la que no conocía todavía y que iba actuar de dama de honor, llegaría. Le ardieron los ojos y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. Incluso logró sonreír levemente. Como era habitual, Kukaku le había amargado su día y le había ganado en la línea de salida. Por supuesto que ella le deseaba que fuera feliz. Era sólo... que hubiera preferido no saberlo precisamente ese día, eso era todo.

En una habitación aparte y alejada, Janice y Kukaku hablaban.

-Por favor, no montes una escena -le rogó Janice a su hija.

-Yoruichi me pone enferma -siseó Kukaku sin hacer caso de su madre-. Siempre hace lo correcto. Y, ¡zas! de repente, pilla a una multimillonaria el mismo día que pierde a Kisuke. Me apuesto cualquier cosa a que, además, Soi Fong, está locamente enamorada de ella. Fíjate ¡Ciertamente, no ha podido esperar mucho para llevarla al altar! La que todos proclamaban la soltera de solteras. Me apuesto también algo a que si tuviese suegra la adoraría tanto como esa vieja bruja de la madre de Kisuke la adoraba. Y me apuesto también cualquier cosa a que se va a pasar el resto de sus días rodeada de lujos, apreciada y adorada. ¡Eso puede hacer vomitar a cualquiera!

Y, con esa amargada y resentida conclusión, Kukaku se marchó dando un portazo.

Yoruichi se dejó caer en una silla y apretó los labios.

-Está tan horriblemente celosa de ti. Siempre lo ha estado...- dijo Janice entrando en la habitación de la morena.

¿Celosa? ¿Kukaku celosa de ella? Yoruichi se quedó anonadada.

-La malcriamos más cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentía. Pensamos que eso la haría sentirse más segura. Pero eso no cambió sus sentimientos y, realmente, no fue culpa suya –le dijo su tía-. Después de todo, nadie le pidió su opinión cuando te aceptamos en la familia.

-No me puedo creer que Kukaku esté celosa de mí.

Su tía le sonrió sin humor.

-Claro que lo está, Yoruichi. Parece que siempre tú le gustas más a la gente que ella. Otras mujeres la envidian por su figura y no pueden soportar la comparación. Mucha gente va a juzgarla mal por haberse casado con Kisuke... cuando realmente eso le podía haber pasado a cualquiera. Es por eso por lo que me atreví invitarlos a tu boda.

-¿Los has invitado? ¿Has invitado a Kisuke?- pregunto anonada la morena.

Su tía levantó la cabeza.

-Pensé que parecería mejor si vinieran los dos. Eso les mostraría a nuestros amigos que no hay aspereza, sólo un cambio de parejas de última hora. No quiero que la gente piense mal de mi hija, Yoruichi.

La morena lo podía comprender, pero aun así no quería a Kisuke en su boda, tampoco quería a su prima, pero como le decía eso a su tía.

La llegada de la hermana de Soi fue una buena distracción. Extrañamente ella era la tercera hija del padre de Soi, Ryu Fong había tenido en total cuatro hijos y todos de distintas mujeres.

Rangiku Matsumoto entro al pequeño dormitorio de Yoruichi, con una sonrisa en su rostro, en un excelente inglés le dijo.

-Así que Soi ha hecho lo inesperado –dijo Rangiku riéndose mientras tomaba de las manos a Yoruichi.

Era una mujer muy atractiva, solamente un año más joven que Soi aunque parecía mayor, soltera, una modelo y publicistas de mucho prestigio en Italia y Francia, extrañamente era tan diferente a Soi, pues ella era muy alta, pelirroja y con un cuerpo muy escultural, sin contar que parecía más cálida y simpática.

-Te daría un beso, pero seguro que te estropeo el maquillaje.- dijo Rangiku mirándola detenidamente-¡Eres preciosa! -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa-. ¡No me sorprende que Soi haya tardado todo un año en atraparte! Todos se han alegrado mucho de que, por fin, se vaya a casar. ¡Pensábamos que Soi no se repondría nunca de lo de Tia!

Yoruichi se quedó sorprendida ante el comentario y la familiaridad con que la pelirroja la trataba.

-Deja que te ayude con el vestido -dijo Rangiku rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había producido y pensando que había hablado de más.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Yoruichi Shihōin entraba en la iglesia local del brazo de su tío. Soi la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, con lo que consiguió que la tensión nerviosa se evaporara en ella. Había unos guardias de seguridad conteniendo a la prensa. Uno de esos hombres extrañamente le llamo la atención pues se parecía a un tipo regordete que le resultó conocido. ¿Dónde lo había visto anteriormente?

El patriarca de la familia hace más de cuatro años había muerto por lo que solo estaban sus medios hermanos, los Fong habían tenido un padre un tanto mujeriego, al final la morena pensó que el fruto no caía tan lejos del árbol pues Soi había sido casi igual, extrañamente Ryu Fong había tenido cuatro hijos con diferentes parejas, pero solo con la madre de Soi contrajo matrimonio pero había muerto cuando dio a luz a su hija, Soi era la segunda hija de Ryu Fong y la única que él mismo había criado a su modo, sin una figura femenina y maternal Soi tenía un marcado carácter y pensamiento más masculino que femenino.

Al terminar la ceremonia Shunsui, un hombre mayor con una chaqueta rosa y pelo largo llevado en una coleta la abrazó entusiasmado. Su esposa parecía contrastar con él pues tenía un rostro serio, Nanao, le sonrió y le dio la mano.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Yoruichi- dijo con un evidente acento estadounidense, Rangiku también llego a abrazarlas y felicitarlas, por ultimo Gio se acercó con evidente molestia y refunfuñando algo sobre que Soi siempre se quedaba lo mejor.

Después, dentro de la limusina que se los llevó de la iglesia, Soi la miró de reojo y le dijo: Bueno, al fin estamos solas. Créeme, no era mi intención que apenas nos viéramos antes de la ceremonia. Pero lamentablemente los viajes a Nueva York y Milán llevaban ya semanas programados.

-Has estado muy ocupada y lo entiendo -dijo Yoruichi, apresuradamente.

La verdad era que, teniendo en cuenta que, desde que Soi había conseguido su asentimiento, habían salido juntos sólo tres veces en tres semanas, le parecía como si Soi le estuviera dedicando toda su atención a cosas más importantes... tales como seguir ganando dinero, aunque tenía suficiente para no poder gastárselo en toda la vida.

-Sí pero no es excusa, tengo entendido que has ido de vez en cuando a Ladymead.- cuestiono Soi.

-He querido estar presente al principio de los estudios para su renovación.- aclaro la morena.

-¿Sabes? Eres una novia preciosa.- le dijo Soi con una sonrisa.

-Es un vestido muy bonito...- dijo Yoruichi con una voz suave.

-No hagas eso, no te rebajes. Yo no me habría casado con menos que una mujer preciosa.- le dijo Soi.

-Kukaku y Kisuke se casaron ayer -le dijo ella entonces, preguntándose si su prima y su ex novio se presentarían en la recepción. No los había visto en la iglesia, pero era perfectamente posible que no los hubiera localizado entre la multitud.

-Bueno, espero que les vaya bien -respondió Soi secamente.

-Mi tía los ha invitado a la boda.- soltó rápidamente la morena.

Soi la miró fijamente.- ¿Qué dices?

-Kukaku es su hija, Soi. Y mi tía piensa que eso evitará los comentarios que la gente pueda hacer sobre ella. La madre de Kisuke ya ha dicho por ahí algunas cosas desagradables sobre Kukaku.

-¿Cuándo las vas a decir tú? dios... eres demasiado buena. No los quiero hoy por aquí.- espeto Soi.

-Comprendo porque yo podría pensar lo mismo... pero de todas maneras eso no importa. Después de todo, Kisuke va a ser mi cuñado a partir de ahora -dijo ella y le falló un poco la voz cuando se dio cuenta realmente de lo que acababa de decir.

Soi la miró entonces. -¿Te resulta difícil hacerte a la idea?

Yoruichi se miró las manos.-No es eso... Lo he sabido sólo una hora antes de salir de casa esta mañana, fue una sorpresa. Todavía me estoy acostumbrando a la idea.

-Pero no lo suficientemente rápido, Princesa. No lo suficientemente rápido.- dijo Soi con tono frio y serio.

Eso la hizo sentirse mal y herida. Había tenido muy poco tacto, se dijo la morena a sí misma. Naturalmente, Soi no quería saber nada de Kisuke en el día de su boda. ¿Por qué no había mantenido la boca cerrada? Mientras se preguntaba eso, salió de la limusina, ya que habían llegado al fabuloso hotel en el campo donde se iba a celebrar la recepción.

Cinco minutos antes de que empezara la comida, Yoruichi vio a Kukaku y Kisuke sentándose en los dos únicos asientos que quedaban vacantes. Su prima sonreía y Kisuke parecía de lo más incómodo.

-La feliz pareja -le dijo Soi-. Se merecen el uno al otro, ¿no crees?

Yoruichi miró fijamente su copa de vino. -Les deseo lo mejor. De verdad.

-Si eso te lo dices lo suficientemente a menudo, puede que yo también empiece a creérmelo –le contestó Soi de una forma que la hizo sentirse más nerviosa todavía.

Después de la comida, Soi Fong bailó con ella en la pista y, poco después, la morena estaba charlando con unos amigos de la familia cuando sintió una mano sobre el hombro. Se volvió, sonriente, pero tuvo que obligarse a seguir haciéndolo cuando vio que era Kisuke.

-¿Bailas? -le preguntó él.

Yoruichi dudó, muy consciente de la gente que los rodeaba.

-Si quieres... -dijo por fin.

Una vez en la pista, él le dijo:

-Kukaku ha sido la que quería venir, no me culpes a mí. – sonrió de medio lado y con nerviosismo-Cielos, Yoruichi... ¿qué nos ha pasado?

-Tú sabes exactamente lo que ha pasado, Kisuke.- dijo la morena con seriedad.

-¡Pero me siento como a alguien que le empujaran sólo por diversión! Me han metido en este lío, Yoruichi. La semana pasada descubrí que un investigador privado me había estado siguiendo, preguntándole a mis compañeros de trabajo cosas, ¡Pagaba muy bien cualquier información sobre mis movimientos y lo que yo hacía!

Yoruichi se preguntó si no estaría bebido. -¿Un investigador privado?

-Tú me dijiste que alguien sabía que Kukaku y yo estaríamos en el piso a esa hora ese día. Pero eso fue algo que organizamos en el último minuto. Y, ¿quién hizo esa llamada para que vinieras y nos pillaras con las manos en la masa?

Ella apretó los labios. -No sé a qué viene esto ahora, eso ya es pasado Kisuke.

-¡La única persona que conozco que se puede permitir pagar a un investigador privado es tu querida esposa! Es rica y me odia a muerte sin saber porque. ¡Creo que tengo suerte de seguir vivo! ¡Si fuera por ella, seguramente esa cruel calculadora habría contratado a un asesino para que me quitara de en medio!

-¿Tienes idea de las tonterías que estás diciendo? -le preguntó Yoruichi apartándose de él porque, en su enfado, él la estaba apretando demasiado-. Respeta a mi esposa, además ¿Por qué iba Soi a contratar a un investigador privado?

-Bueno, mira quién es la que ha sacado lo que quería de esta pesadilla. Soi Fong debe haberte querido mucho para casarse contigo tan rápidamente. Es curioso cómo estaba en el sitio adecuado en el momento más oportuno para tomar mi lugar. Eso por no hablar de lo poco habitual de su situación sentimental, sin una relación con alguna otra mujer.

Estas alucinando- dijo con seriedad Yoruichi.

Por supuesto que estaba allí esperando atraparte cuando tú estuvieras en una posición débil, ¿no?- dijo Kisuke con todo el veneno que pudo.

-Perdónenme por interrumpir esta conmovedora reunión...- se escuchó una voz fría.

A Yoruichi la recorrió un escalofrío cuando oyó la voz de Soi. Nunca antes había oído una voz tan amenazadora, así que no le extrañó que Kisuke se pusiera pálido y se apartara de ella.

Kisuke le acababa de decir que Soi lo odiaba, y Yoruichi pensó entonces que, probablemente, aquello era muy cierto.

Soi la rodeó con un brazo y se alejaron de ahí. En sus fuertes rasgos se adivinaba la ira y en su mirada no había expresión alguna era como una pared.

Cuando estuvieron solas, Yoruichi le preguntó: ¿Te disgusta tanto Kisuke?

-Sigue respirando, andando por ahí, causando problemas...- dijo en tono indiferente.

A ella se le escapó una risa nerviosa. -Soi... no estaba tratando de ligar conmigo.

-¿Esperabas que lo hiciera?- dijo Soi sarcásticamente- ¿O era sólo un juego para que su recién estrenada esposa los viera juntos y tan absortos como para no darse cuenta de que la música había dejado de sonar?

Yoruichi se puso pálida. -No ha sido así...

-Sigue enamorado de ti... O, por lo menos, eso cree; pero ahora está casado con otra mujer. Tu comportamiento ha sido de lo más inapropiado. Tanto como el suyo. Pero es el tuyo el que quiero reprobar, porque ahora eres mi esposa y espero que te comportes de una cierta manera, sobre todo en público. Si no puedes hacerlo en lo que respecta a tu antiguo novio, ¿cómo vas a poder seguir en contacto con tu familia? Me voy a tener que asegurar que no haya problemas en eso, princesa.

-¡Si hubiese escuchado lo que Kisuke me estaba contando, podrías comprender por qué seguíamos allí cuando terminó la música!- aclaro la morena.

-¿No te podías apartar de él?- dijo Soi con sarcasmo.

-No, y no por la razón que te imaginas. ¡No me podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo! El te estaba acusando de haberle puesto un investigador privado, de haberlo preparado todo para que yo los pillara con las manos en la masa... ¡Por Dios!- eso es totalmente fantástico y enfermo, como en una novela tonta.

Cuando vio lo sería que se había puesto Soi, le falló la voz.

Se había esperado que ella se riera con su habitual espontaneidad, o que reaccionara con enfado ante semejante tontería. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Se quedó muy seria, mirándola fijamente. Entonces, Rangiku llego, le tomó de la mano y, después de pedir disculpas a Yoruichi, se la llevó de nuevo a la pista de baile, dejándola a ella sola con sus pensamientos.

Recordó ese día fatídico en que pilló a Kisuke y Kukaku en la cama. Soi seguramente no tenía nada que ver con aquello. ¡La idea era ridícula! ¿Es qué la paranoia de Kisuke era contagiosa?

Recordó a Soi Fong entrando en su oficina esa tarde, no le dirigió ni una sola palabra de crítica por los fallos que había tenido ese día en su trabajo, había sido inexplicablemente toda comprensión y tranquilidad.

Además, Soi tenía que haberse ido a Roma esa misma tarde... pero extrañamente no había ido a ninguna parte. ¿Coincidencias?

Yoruichi, acompañada por Rangiku, fue a cambiarse de ropa mientras en su mente seguía haciéndose preguntas.

¿Cómo había sabido Soi que Kisuke era vendedor? ¿Que ella vivía con su prima? Misteriosamente había sabido demasiado. ¿Y lo de la cena que le había dicho, el hecho de que las llaves del apartamento de la compañía estuvieran exactamente en su bolsillo para poder ofrecérselas sin demora? El corazón le latía tan fuertemente tanto así que lo sentía en la garganta.

Poco después se instaló en la limusina que las iba a llevar al aeropuerto y, cuando estuvieron en marcha, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Soi? Te voy a hacer una pregunta que, seguramente, te va a parecer una tontería.

-¿Lo del investigador?- dijo ella.

A Yoruichi se le cortó la respiración y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Sí. Contraté un investigador para que le siguiera los pasos a Urahara.- dijo sin emoción alguna y como si estuviese hablando de algo normal y cotidiano.

-¿Sí?- inquirió ella.

-Te deseaba mucho, Yoruichi. Fue de esa manera como descubrí su relación con tu prima.- la miro seriamente- Te voy a ser muy sincera, mi intención inicial fue decirte simplemente que tu vendedor estaba teniendo una aventura. Pero pensé en eso de lo de matar al mensajero y temí que no me creyeras, así que pensé que algo tan directo no sería una buena idea. Además la relación laboral que llevábamos no era la más apropiada para semejante revelación, tan personal. Tristemente, era necesario que tú lo descubrieras con tus propios ojos y te desengañaras por ti misma.

-¿Tristemente?- espeto ella incrédula.

-No tenía la menor idea que los ibas a sorprender en la cama. No podría haber organizado algo tan cruel como eso.- dijo Soi seriamente.

-Pero fue muy oportuno para ti, ¿no? ¿Y la llamada telefónica?- pregunto con indignación.

-Arreglé que...

-¿El guardia de seguridad que trabaja para ti? Ya lo recuerdo, lo vi en la calle, fuera del piso.

-Era una preocupación por tu seguridad -dijo Soi y pareció estar un poco a la defensiva, como si su actitud no fuera la que ella se hubiera imaginado-. Sabía que tú podías estar molesta...

-¿Podía? -le preguntó ella, incrédulamente.

-Yo quería saber dónde estabas, lo que hacías y que estabas a salvo. Me sentía responsable por ti.- dijo Soi con voz suave.

A Yoruichi se le derrumbó entonces el mundo entero. ¿Cómo podía ella estar confesándole tan tranquila semejante enormidad?

-Yoruichi, tú tenías derecho a saber todo eso.- dijo Soi.

-Eso es lo que dicen los periodistas cuando le destrozan a alguien la vida y la muestran al público para que se divierta.- dijo la morena muy molesta.

-Todo estaba demostrado, cómo pudiste ver más tarde. Tu prima está embarazada y no iba a sentarse tranquilamente a ver como tú te casabas con el padre de su hijo.- dijo Soi Fong con desesperación.

-Eso no importa. Tú has jugado a ser Dios con mi vida.- dijo dolida Yoruichi.

-Lo que pretendía era contarte la verdad en su momento.- dijo Soi tranquilamente.

-Tal vez nunca me lo hubiese contado si no te descubre Kisuke- dijo la morena.

-Yoruichi... él no te merecía.- dijo fríamente.

-¿Y tú sí? Debiste quedarte encantada y feliz viendo lo bien que iba tu plan. Me emborraché y caí en tus brazos como una muñeca sin voluntad. Ahora te odio -dijo ella con voz temblorosa-. Nunca te perdonaré por esto.

El silencio reino sobre ellas pues Soi no quiso que la morena tuviese más cosas en su contra. Una vez en el aeropuerto, ella salió de la limusina con piernas temblorosas, tratando de no llorar. Cuando Soi Fong se atrevió a tomarla de la mano, ella la apartó y deseó golpearla. Nunca antes en su vida había experimentado semejante rabia. Así que nadie era perfecto, ¿verdad?- recordó la morena con amargura.

En el mismo instante en que el jet privado de los Fong hubo despegado, Yoruichi se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y se dirigió a la cabina trasera. Soi la siguió, muy seria.

-Yoruichi tenemos que hablar...- dijo rápidamente al entrar.

-Kisuke me dijo eso mismo y yo debería haberle escuchado, ¿no te parece? Tal vez él tuviera sus sospechas entonces, tal vez pudiéramos haberlo arreglado todo si no hubiera habido por medio un agente provocador.

-Ahora ya es un poco tarde... Estamos casadas.- dijo molesta Soi.

-Y eso, ciertamente, no era parte del plan original, ¿verdad? Lo que pretendías era encontrarme con las defensas bajas y acostarte conmigo. Pero, incluso eso lo hice yo por ti. ¡Fui yo la que te arrastré a la cama el primer día!

-Yoruichi, no... No fue así.- dijo Soi con voz suave.

-Yo sé muy bien cómo fue. ¡Estaba allí! Estabas más que dispuesta a destruir mi futuro con el hombre al que yo amaba sólo para conseguir otro sórdido romance. ¡Y yo fui tan estúpida que estuve de acuerdo! ¡Otra conquista para la irresistible Soi Fong!

-Te pedí que te casaras conmigo -dijo Soi con las facciones endurecidas

-¡Vaya! ¡Soy una chica con suerte! Me he encontrado un héroe de verdad.- sus ojos dorados chispeaban en ira- Eres una mentirosa, y la única razón por la que me propusiste matrimonio fue porque por fin te llegaste a convencer que esa sería la única forma de tenerme en tu cama.

-Por si no te acuerdas, cuando te lo propuse yo ya había tenido ese placer.- dijo Soi con suficiencia.

Yoruichi se quedó muy pálida y se apartó de ella, la ira la cegaba y sintió la necesidad de devolverle el golpe con urgencia.

-Bueno, pues al parecer no has hecho un buen trato, ¡Una esposa que sigue desesperanzadamente enamorada de otro hombre! Tal vez eso nos iguale a las dos.

La morena se quedó esperando alguna respuesta o reclamo de parte de Soi, pero el ruido de la puerta de la cabina cerrándose cuando Soi salió fue su única respuesta.

A Yoruichi se le escapó entonces un sollozo incontenible, se arrojó sobre la cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada. Una vez allí dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran sin freno por primera vez desde hacía años. Bueno, en cualquier caso, por lo menos ahora no estaba allí Kukaku para reírse de sus penas o aumentarlas.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso Soi? ¿Cómo podía haber admitido fríamente semejante comportamiento vil e infame? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que, con eso, había destruido los frágiles cimientos de su relación? Ya no quedaba nada, nada salvo odio y resentimiento, además de un amargo remordimiento en las entrañas de ella en esos momentos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola...gracias por leer, por los que se toman tiempo de comentar y bueno para cumplir con la curiosidad y ansiedad aclaro que esta historia posiblemente tenga 10 capitulos y sin otra aclaracion mas...actualizo.

CAPITULO No 6

Cuando Yoruichi se despertó en una habitación desconocida, fue saludada en francés por una mujer desconocida de uniforme. Entonces recordó que se hallaban en la casa de la familia Fong en Francia, a la que habían llegado la noche anterior. Desayunó en la cama y diez minutos más tarde, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Desde allí se veía el rio Sena, la torre Eiffel, se fijó que las calles estaba tan abarrotadas de automóviles y personas a pie como cualquier calle principal de una capital. Yoruichi se quedó encantada por la vivacidad de la escena, por lo hermoso de ver una ciudad tan hermosa que tenía edificios modernos y en contraste unas estructuras arquitectónicas llenas de historia.

Luego de un rato se dio un baño largo y cálido, pero con incluso semejante esplendor y belleza le fue imposible relajarse. Se había precipitado al matrimonio a toda velocidad. ¿Quién podría decir que no se había buscado lo que tenía ahora? ¿Que no se merecía el lío en que se encontraba?

No es que pidiera un héroe perfecto, pero al menos a alguien con uno o dos escrúpulos. ¿Era acaso mucho pedir?

Parecía que Soi no tenía remordimientos. Por qué le iba a importar ahora el que ella se viera forzada a verse a sí misma como un objeto puramente sexual... una cosa femenina, deseada por su cuerpo.- sonrió ante su tonta conclusión- ¿Cuándo se iba a desprender de todas sus imaginaciones y fantasías e iba a ver a Soi Fong como lo que realmente era?

Ella había utilizado todas las claves adecuadas, tales como hogar y familia, para cegarla y llevársela al altar o mejor dicho a la cama.

Sin importar que estuviese ella enamorada de otro hombre y a tres semanas de la boda, cualquier persona normal la habría considerado fuera de su alcance. Pero Soi vivía en una sociedad distinta, la de los muy ricos y poderosos, donde todo se podía conseguir con dinero... o con las tácticas adecuadas.

Y Soi Fong era famosa por ser tortuosamente astuta e inescrutable en sus negocios y tan discreta de forma innata que, incluso sus mismos ejecutivos se llevaban sorpresas y se quedaban boquiabiertos cuando, de repente, resultaba que había llevado un trato enteramente por sí sola.

- ¿Has dormido bien -? Soi preguntar con suavidad.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, Yoruichi no la había oído entrar en el cuarto de baño y del susto se levantó de la tina de golpe, produciendo una oleada de agua. Inmediatamente tomó una toalla para ocultar su cuerpo de la persona que tenía a menos de dos metros de ella.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -le gritó molesta.

- Así que lo que? -. Soi pidáis.

-¡A invadir mi intimidad! -le respondió ella tratando de envolverse rápidamente en la toalla. Pero la parte baja de la misma se había metido ya en el agua y aquello resultaba un poco difícil.

-¡Sal de aquí!- siseo molesta.

-Ya veo que, milagrosamente, has recuperado la lengua -dijo Soi sentándose en una esquina de la tina, sonriendo de forma divertida-. Un comienzo prometedor para un nuevo día.

-Quiero que me escuches.- dijo la morena seriamente.

-Soy toda oídos.- dijo Soi.

Yoruichi se estremeció de rabia. Si había algo que no podía soportar era que no la tomaran en serio.

-¡Estás tratando de comportarte como si ayer no hubiera existido!- le acuso.

Soi la tomó entonces de la mano y le rozó la alianza que llevaba en el dedo.

-¿Es que acaso no existió para ti?- dijo ella con un tono suave.

A pesar de que se la estaba sujetando con una mano, la toalla se deslizó peligrosamente sobre sus senos y, lanzando una exclamación de disgusto, la morena se metió de nuevo en el agua.

-Vete -le dijo enfurecida.

-Estás cambiando princesa... Te estás volviendo la mujer que siempre has tenido oculta -dijo Soi con satisfacción-. La mujer para la que has nacido. Fiera y apasionada, no tranquila y sumisa. La primera vez lo vi en el estudio de Gio, todo lo que tú podías ocultar y lo que yo podía sacar a la luz.

-No trates de cambiar de conversación.- le dijo molesta.

-¿Por qué lo iba a hacer?- Soi cerró sus ojos levemente y luego hablo- Tú tenías que saber la verdad y yo no he hecho ningún intento para ocultarla. Lo de la botella de brandy fue lo único imprevisto, princesa.

Sospecho que, sin ella, tú te habrías imaginado la verdad ese mismo día. No me imaginé lo rápido que iba a ir todo... Estaba dispuesta a esperar a que con el tiempo tú vinieras a mí.- dijo Soi con seriedad.

-¡Ni siquiera pareces darte cuenta de la maldad que has hecho!- le recrimino Yoruichi.

-El malo era Urahara. No cometas el error de echarme a mí la culpa del pecado original. Si él hubiera sido fiel contigo, yo no habría podido interferir.

-Aun así no tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo- le grito la morena.

-Vi mi ventaja y la utilicé, acaso no me conoces ¿Qué otra cosa te hubieras esperado que hiciera? Si no hubiera intervenido posiblemente tú habrías sufrido una traición todavía más pública. No creo que tu novio tuviera pensado de reemplazarte por tu prima, quizá solo quería lanzar una cana al aire... pero ella tenía otras ideas más retorcidas.

Yoruichi no paraba de mirarla con enojo y con incredulidad ante lo que decía.

Mira, sin mi diabólica intervención, se habrían mandado las invitaciones para la boda, habrían empezado a llegar los regalos y demás. Tu prima tiene un sentido dramático bastante bueno. Creo que habría esperado hasta última hora para hacer el anuncio de que estaban teniendo un amorío y que estaba embarazada.

¿Acaso, hubieras preferido eso?- cuestiono Soi.

-¡Calla, Soi! ¡Calla!- le grito la morena, no quería escuchar más porque sabía que era verdad, su prima quizá había hecho algo cruel y humillante para ella.

-No, tú no habrías hecho el papel de novia abandonada, un objeto para la piedad pública. Eres demasiado orgullosa como para estar dispuesta a someterte a esa humillación.- le dijo ella con dureza.

Maldita-entre Soi ¡Usted odio!

-Soi cerró los ojos unos instantes y con tono frio dijo-Te casaste conmigo para salvar la cara, si tengo que vivir con esa realidad, ¿por qué no lo aceptas tú y vives con eso?

-¡Eres una manipuladora!- dijo molesta y sin dudarlo Yoruichi la agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta que llevaba y tiró de ella, haciéndola caer a la tina.

Entonces hubo un derroche de palabras en francés, un montón de agua salpicada, sintió un súbito peso en las costillas y, después de un momento de silencio, la risa franca de Soi.

-Tú te lo has buscado -dijo la morena negándose a compartir su diversión y más molesta por ver que Soi no parecía estarlo-. Ahora, tal vez te marches de una vez.

Soi se quitó entonces los zapatos y el cinturón que llevaba.

-No creo -dijo mientras seguía quitándose cosas.

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto Yoruichi.

Soi se quitó la chaqueta y luego se desabrochó la camisa.

-Estoy donde quiero estar.- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Deja que me levante -exclamó la morena, sujeta por el peso de Soi encima de ella.

Soi se quitó los pantalones y Yoruichi se aprovechó de su movimiento para soltar las piernas, pero Soi fue más rápida y le agarró los brazos antes de que se pudiera escapar por completo. Luego la besó fuertemente.

Llena de rabia, ella quiso morderle, arañarle, golpearla furiosamente. Pero en ese mismo momento, Soi logró que abriera los labios y metió la lengua entre ellos, de forma que a Yoruichi se le fue todo raciocinio. Soi la devoró mientras ella se debatía desesperadamente y sus senos se apretaban contra los de Soi. Entonces sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo deseó más, tanto que cada segundo fue una intoxicante preparación para el siguiente. Entonces, inesperadamente Soi la soltó.

Mareada, la morena parpadeó cuando vio que Soi se levantó y se comenzó a quitar la ropa que le faltaba quedando totalmente desnuda la imagen la dejo en blanco porque para su molestia su corazón le dio un brinco, ella era hermosa, tenía un cuerpo muy atlético y aunque no era muy curvilínea, su figura y sexapil era inigualable. Luego sin creérselo Soi la levantó en brazos como si fuera una muñeca inanimada. Confusa, le dijo: Bájame... ¡Bájame, Soi!

-Lo de mojarme ha sido un mal movimiento. Eso ha hecho que tengas un noventa y nueve por ciento de posibilidades de no salir tranquilamente de esta habitación.

-¡Si no me sueltas…!

Pero se interrumpió cuando Soi la dejó de golpe sobre la cama. Soi se tumbó también y la volvió a aprisionar con todo su cuerpo.-Ahora tranquilízate... piensa.

Pero a Yoruichi se le ocurrió que lo último que podía hacer en esos momentos era precisamente eso, pensar. Con todo el cuerpo de Soi presionándola con la resbaladiza y húmeda piel, todos sus pensamientos racionales desaparecieron, siendo sustituidos por una sensación muy parecida ala excitación.

-Por favor ... - Pidio.

-Te deseo mucho, princesa mía... ¿Es que eso es un crimen? Te he deseado durante todo un año y tú me has tenido a raya con tus frías miradas y pequeñas sonrisas. Me has tratado como las amantes y conquistas de mi padre me trataban, como un accidente inevitable pero muy fastidioso. Ninguna persona con sangre caliente en las venas se hubiera sentido tentada y a la vez incitada a conquistarte.

-¡Déjalo! -dijo ella tratando de no escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo y al mismo tiempo tratando de resistir la atracción sexual que se despertada y aumentaba en ella.

-Eres mi esposa.- le dijo Soi.

-¡No quiero serlo!- dijo la morena.

-Esto es muy repentino.- dijo Soi con una sonrisa.

La ira se apoderó de nuevo de Yoruichi al ver que Soi tomaba las cosas que decia casi sin importancia.

-Te has creído que, si insistes lo suficiente podrás hacerme cambiar de idea, ¡Pero no puedes! Gio me dijo que estaría más segura con él ese día, y tenía razón. ¡Me dijo que fuera por los dos millones y, también tuvo razón en eso! ¡Sólo me estás utilizando! Preferiría estar atrapada por dinero que por un matrimonio que es una caricatura de todo en lo que yo creo. ¡Por lo menos, por dinero hubiera sido un cambio justo y sincero!- dijo muy molesta la morena.

Sin previo aviso, Soi la soltó y se apartó de ella. Luego la miró seriamente.

-¿Es eso lo que crees de verdad?- le dijo con una mirada seria.

-Sí.- respondió altivamente la morena.

Por supuesto, Soi nunca le habría ofrecido dinero y Yoruichi tampoco lo habría aceptado, pero el escenario que ella había descrito era mucho más apto en su opinión que la dudosa respetabilidad de la alianza que llevaba en el dedo.

Soi se había levantado y ya estaba en el vestidor, buscando ropa limpia en los armarios. La significación de lo que ella estaba haciendo se abrió a ella lentamente en su cerebro.

-¿Es esta tu habitación? -le preguntó Yoruichi rompiendo un silencio que le parecía insoportable.

-Estabas tan profundamente anoche durmiendo en la encuesta muestra molestarte-le DIJO Soi frialdad.

Y entonces, por primera vez, Yoruichi se dio cuenta de que Soi la podía afectar de una forma que ella nunca había imaginado y quizá ella lo hubiera negado previamente. Una creciente sensación de miedo y rechazo la fue invadiendo.

Soi le había dicho que no le haría daño y, aun así, se lo estaba haciendo. Se le ocurrió entonces que, tal vez, habría dicho demasiado, que había ido demasiado lejos y le había ofendido profundamente.

Sumisa, la había llamado Soi. No, no iba a serlo ni a disculparse por haber sido sincera. Tenía derecho a decir lo que sentía. Derecho... un derecho que había suprimido demasiado a menudo durante su infancia y juventud. Había tenido que obligarse a ser una niña tranquila e introvertida desde muy pequeña, porque si se atrevía a sacar un dedo fuera de esa línea, Kukaku estaba preparada para rompérselo. Y ella estaba entonces tan agradecida de que su tía le hubiera proporcionado un hogar que no había luchado ni se había defendido; no se había expresado de ninguna manera que pudiera ofenderlos o provocarles un conflicto más abierto con la hija a la que tanto adoraban. Una pequeña mártir, eso era lo que había sido ¡Y poco bien le había hecho!

Viendo la forma en que Soi la estaba mirando, deseó decir algo para apaciguar las cosas. Después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que llevaba haciendo toda su vida? Pero ante todo esto no podía creer que era posible que estuviera empezando a sentirse atraída emocionalmente por Soi… Entonces se recordó a sí misma que ahora la odiaba. Pero, aun así, no quería que se marchara de esa habitación. Ese descubrimiento la sorprendió y a la vez le dio pánico, todo en su cabeza era tan confuso.

Soi salió del vestidor, de nuevo inmaculada, entonces Yoruichi se preguntó cuándo había empezado a mirarla como si fuera el premio gordo de la lotería o como si fuera una adolescente obsesionada y dominada por sus hormonas, que le pasaba acaso siempre había sentido esa atracción por Soi Fong.

Cuando vio la forma en que Yoruichi la estaba examinanda, Soi se rió.

-¿Quieres saber por qué me he casado contigo? -le preguntó ella-. Pensé que eras diferente, pero debería haber hecho caso de ese viejo dicho de que no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol.

-Yo también pensé que tú eras diferente- dijo la morena.

Pero no le iba a contar el hecho de que realmente había creído que Soi se había transformado milagrosamente de una arrogante y dura devoradora de mujeres en una mujer de familia.

-A ti no te importó Yoruichi.- le dijo Soi suavemente- Tu futuro estaba hecho pedazos y tú quisiste recuperarlo, te costara lo que te costase. Y yo tenía los medios para dártelo.

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar.- le dijo confusa la morena.

-Te vi con mis propios ojos enamorarte de lo que yo te podía comprar y no debería quejarme.- dijo Soi con una sonrisa triste- Elegí Ladymead de entre otra media docena de propiedades porque me pareció la más adecuada a mis propósitos. Aposté a un caballo ganador. Pero lo que no se me ocurrió es que, a veces, ganar puede parecerse mucho más a perder.

Yoruichi se había quedado helada por lo que le había dicho acerca de que la había llevado deliberadamente a Ladymead. El que realmente ella la pudiera culpar por los resultados de sus propias manipulaciones la desconcertaba más todavía.

-No estás siendo justa.- le acuso la morena.

-No tengo ganas de serlo -dijo Soi entre dientes-. Por primera vez siento una cierta comprensión por ese imbécil de Urahara. No me sorprende que se dejara tentar por una mujer normal de carne y hueso, que sólo lo quería a él y no una imagen de libro con un castillo de hadas y un héroe perfecto.

-Yo no esperaba que tú fueras perfecta. Pero sí esperaba sinceridad.- dijo la morena.

-Pero no te gusta cuando la tienes- le dijo Soi con sarcasmo-. Si te hubiera mentido ayer, podrías haber mantenido intacto tu rígido principio y generosamente, habrías compartido conmigo tu cuerpo anoche. Pero eso no era lo que yo quería y menos lo que elegí, así que te dije la verdad sin dudarlo.- le aclaro Soi.

-Es una cuestión de confianza... ¿es qué no lo entiendes? ¡Yo confié en ti!

-No creo que la confianza jugara un gran papel en tu decisión de casarte conmigo.- le acuso Soi.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- contradijo la morena.

-No, Yoruichi. Tu objetivo era casarte bien y salvar la cara. Yo creo que soy el equivalente a una esposa premio, desde que te diste cuenta de mi existencia. Así que no me acuses de haberte manipulado o utilizado, princesa. Tal como yo lo veo, yo soy la que ha permitido que la manipulen o utilicen.

-No ... - susurro Yoruichi.

-¿No?- cuestionó Soi con algo de molestia-, acaso no te tomaste el más mínimo interés en los preparativos de nuestra boda. Y eso que era el primer capítulo de nuestra vida juntas. La verdad es que, si no llego a intervenir, ¡te habrías casado con el mismo vestido destinado a tu boda con otro hombre!

-No -murmuró Yoruichi dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había dado ella todo por hecho y de la verdad en las palabras de Soi.

-Yo te llamé todos los días, y de lo único que tú me podías hablar era de cristales medievales, paneles de madera o renovaciones. Pero el insulto mayor tuvo que ser en presencia de tu ex novio en nuestra boda. Tuviste el tiempo y la oportunidad para prevenir el que las cosas se desarrollaran así, pero no lo hiciste. No puedo hacer que haya amor entre nosotras, pero si respeto, cordialidad y cariño. Pero qué esperas si me encontré el espectáculo de ti colgada de él delante de toda mi familia y amigos que son altamente ofensivos.

A Yoruichi se le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Visto como lo veía Soi, su comportamiento antes y durante la ceremonia había sido de lo más insensible, tanto como nunca se hubiera imaginado capaz. Bajó la cabeza y respiró profundamente.

-Y, si vuelves a decirme que lo amas, me olvidare de…de ser gentil y…- suspiro- te echaré a la calle. No tengo el menor deseo de rogar por tu amor, pero no voy a tolerar la utilización de esa especie de artimaña como arma... Sobre todo cuando se refiere a un tramposo y débil poco hombre que no puede mantener puestos los pantalones ni siquiera dentro de su círculo familiar. – al terminar, Soi salió dando un portazo.

* * *

Todo lo que le había dicho había dado fuertemente en el blanco y Yoruichi se sentía de lo más culpable. Era culpable de todo, de no hacer caso de los arreglos de la boda, de no parar de hablar acerca de Ladymead, de no haber tenido el valor de decir a Janice que no quería que Kisuke y Kukaku fuera a la boda. Después de todo, había sido Soi, no su familia, quien había corrido con todos los gastos. Y la presencia de Kisuke había arruinado completamente el día.

Lo cierto era que no podía tener la menor lástima por Kisuke, un hombre que la había engañado y que, ahora, estaba casado con su prima. Ahora comprendía lo que él siempre había querido: a las dos. A ella como esposa y ama de casa y a Kukaku para la pasión. Y ella no le había dado esa pasión así que, ¿cómo podía culparlo por haberse ido a buscarla a otra parte? Yoruichi sonrió débilmente mientras empezaba a vestirse, preguntándose por qué hacía eso, porque aun pensaba en su relación anterior con Kisuke, si ya todo era pasado y si todo se había ido al carajo.

Debía dejar de ser una tonta soñadora que creía en casarse y vivir feliz para siempre, porque llorar por el pasado o porque lamentarse de el, lo que debía de hacer era tomar la lección de lo que paso y ver ahora por su presente, Por lo tanto era de Soi de quien se tenía que preocupar ahora y de luchar por su matrimonio. Era muy cierto que ella había cometido muchos errores y errores graves... pero también lo había hecho Soi. Había sido demasiado impaciente. Había presionado demasiado para que se casaran tan pronto. Todo había sido demasiado rápido, no le había dejado el tiempo que necesitaba para acostumbrarse a su relación. Bueno. Le gustara a Soi o no, su espacio necesario para respirar había llegado antes de la boda y ella no había ayudado nada viéndola sólo tres veces antes de la ceremonia. De alguna manera, cuando hablaban por teléfono, Soi le había vuelto a parecer su jefa de nuevo. Se rió ante esa tonta idea. Pero tristemente era cierto, Soi había tomado su habitual tono de fría y distante jefa las veces que hablaban por teléfono.

Porque parecía que su matrimonio comenzaba cuesta arriba, todo se complicaba entre ellas, cuando supuestamente debería ser su luna de miel, una que debía de ser tranquila y sin sobresaltos.

Cuando salió unas horas después de la habitación ya era de tarde y cerca de las grandes escaleras, una doncella le ofreció un sobre blanco sobre una bandeja de plata. En donde debía estar el remitente sólo había una palabra. Yoruichi sonrió, era su propio nombre con la letra de Soi.

Cuando estuvo sola de nuevo, abrió el sobre con los ojos brillantes por la curiosidad.

Para su sorpresa, era un cheque por dos millones de Euros.

* * *

Saludos a RednightR2R1, jScarlet, Selebel y Anonimus y cuidense mucho...

PD. Anonimus...deberias hacerte una cuenta :P


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis queridos lectores, primeramente siento mucho haber actualizado tan rapido todos esos episodios(jajaja)...bueno para aclarar cuando lei la historia dude...no sabia si poner a Yoruichi como la jefa despiadada y me parecia lo mejor y lo normal o lo mas comun ya que todos la describen asi...como coqueta, infiel y bla bla bla, mientras Soi es la retraida, la sumisa y la que la ama con devocion ...pero me arriesgue y decidi saltar lo que todos siguen al pie.. quiza les asuste la personalidad de Soi, pero saben creo nada mas que es intensa muyyy intensa y demasiado sexual...hay algo malo en eso? no se creo que uno puede ser versatil y me agrada pensar que Soi lo puede ser. :P

Sin otra loca y larga explicacion de mi...les dejo la actualizacion.

CAPITULO No 7

Con el color de las mejillas subido en una molestia que trataba de contener, Yoruichi Shihōin atravesó el enorme salón para estar frente a su esposa.

-Había pensado en ir a cenar fuera esta noche -dijo Soi cuando vio a la morena frente a ella-. ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de marcharnos?

La morena agitó la cabeza y esperó a que Soi dijera algo acerca del cheque, que ella había devuelto inmediatamente de la misma forma que lo había recibido.

-¿Nos vamos entonces?- pregunto Soi.

-Ese cheque...- dijo suavemente.

-En vez del cheque, he abierto una cuenta a tu nombre. Dijiste que era un cambio honesto -dijo ella mirándola fríamente-. Ahora que nos comprendemos, no veo ninguna necesidad para que volvamos a hablar de la parte comercial...

-Soi... ¿quieres el divorcio?- pregunto suavemente la morena.

Soi Fong se paró en seco y la miró.

-Si es eso a lo que viene todo esto, ¿por qué no lo dices? -continuó Yoruichi-. Ya he recibido el mensaje de que soy una completa desilusión para ti y que nada de lo que he hecho durante este mes ha merecido tu aprobación.

-Yo no quiero el divorcio.- dijo Soi seriamente.

-Bueno, en estos momentos, yo lo que quiero es volver al aeropuerto y a mi casa. Me doy cuenta de que la ceremonia de ayer fue un error.

Siento mucho haberme enamorado tanto de la casa que elegiste para mí... pero no estuve de acuerdo en casarme contigo porque fueras rica. Y, hasta que no vi ese cheque, ni se me ocurrió que tú pudieras pensar que yo estuviera realmente interesada en tu dinero. ¡Pero, si es eso lo que tú llamas casarse bien, me temo que ya sabes lo que puedes hacer con este matrimonio!- Al final de todo lo dicho la voz le falló, entonces empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta a toda prisa.

Pero Soi fue más rápida y la alcanzo para rodearla con sus brazos desde detrás.

-Yoruichi- susurro-Te debo una disculpa –dijo suavemente-. Fue mi tonto orgullo y estaba molesta. Ninguna mujer me había tratado antes con semejante indiferencia.- dijo Soi.

-No era indiferencia.- replico la morena.- Esto es como un sueño o como algo fantástico todo lo que ha pasado. No sentía que nada fuera real, excepto la casa. Y tú me parecías tan distante cuando hablábamos por teléfono... me sentía mal. Estaba confundida y no sabía lo que querías o esperabas de mí.

-Demasiado.- dijo Soi y la giro para tenerla de frente.

-Yo quería que estuvieras conmigo.- dijo Yoruichi suavemente- Fue una mala suerte que tú no quisieras oír eso.

-dios... eso es exactamente lo que quiero oír.- dijo Soi con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Lo es? -le preguntó la morena, tragando saliva.

-Incluso a los adictos al trabajo les gusta que se les eche de menos de vez en cuando. Si lo hubiera sabido habría hecho que te vinieras conmigo. No nos habríamos visto mucho de día, pero por lo menos habríamos tenido las noches.

-Yo no te estaba usando -susurró Yoruichi tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos-. Tú estabas allí y yo...te necesitaba.- dijo en un susurro.

-Y yo te necesito a ti, princesa -dijo Soi abrazándola- te necesito ahora de forma urgente - y con rapidez tomo la mano de Yoruichi y se la llevó hasta su condición de mujer-. Un mes es mucho tiempo para mí.

La morena se estremeció al sentir la notable humedad de Soi, como era posible que Soi la deseara tanto y de paso que su cuerpo reaccionara con avidez a ella.

- Entonces nos olvidamos de la cena- pregunto Yoruichi ruborizándose fieramente.

Soi se rió entonces y le dijo: Te sigues ruborizando como una virgen.

Luego de su pequeña conversación se dirigieron de nuevo al dormitorio y Soi no perdió tiempo y le bajó la cremallera del vestido. Aquello estaba bien, se dijo Yoruichi a sí misma, al fin y al cabo, estaban casadas, así que era normal desearla tanto.

El vestido cayó a sus pies y ella resistió el impulso de taparse. No podían apartar sus miradas una de la otra y Soi Fong sonrió.

-Soi, yo... Pero ella la hizo callar con un beso apasionado. La besó hasta que a ella se le olvidó todo menos su calor y su boca.

Entonces ella le soltó el sujetador y Yoruichi dejó de respirar cuando Soi le acarició un seno desnudo y le rozó un pezón con el pulgar, se le escapó un gemido ante esa acción. Luego Soi la hizo retroceder hasta la cama y se desnudó ella y vio con placer como la morena la miraba.

-Siempre me has deseado –dijo Soi con arrogancia.

-No...- dijo Yoruichi suavemente-Pero eso no era cierto, lo que le había pasado siempre y sólo ahora podía ver era que se había obligado a sí misma a no desearla, y lo había hecho tan a menudo que se había transformado en un hábito, era como si se había programado a solo sentir repulsión por lo que quizá ella le hacía sentir.

-Tienes una disciplina de hierro... y eres una terca. Sabías la atracción que había entre nosotras, pero no querías admitirla. Eso me volvía loca. Tenía miedo de hacer algo impropio y que tú te marcharas. Mantenías un muro entre nosotras... Nunca te acercabas a mí, nunca me tocabas, aunque fuera accidentalmente.

Eso era cierto también. Le dolía aceptar que su cuerpo sí había sabido la atracción que había entre ellas, pero su mente se había resistido y lo mejor que había hecho era levantar un muro impenetrable.

-No lo sabía...

-Pero ahora ya lo sabes.- dijo Soi y se tumbó en la cama a su lado y la tomó en sus brazos. Entonces Yoruichi dejó de pensar como si hubiera apagado un interruptor.

Soi bajó la cabeza y le rozó uno de los pezones con la punta de la lengua, acariciándole suavemente el cuerpo con las manos.

-Yoruichi se estremeció y se abandonó a las caricias- Soi -gimió suavemente...

-Sentir esto es algo especial, Princesa mía -murmuró ella-. ¡Eres tan hermosa!

Entonces Soi no la hizo esperar más llevo su mano hacia la parte interna de los muslos en una suave y torturante caricia, haciendo crecer en la morena la pasión de tal manera que se agarró a ella con fuerza. Luego metió una mano por dentro de sus bragas y Yoruichi se retorció y gimió en una dulce agonía de desesperada necesidad. Por fin la frustrante barrera desapareció y Soi se dedicó a explorar expertamente la dulce humedad que había debajo, haciéndola perder el control del todo.

-Ahora... -gimió Soi cuando ella estaba a punto de no poder soportarlo más. Se miraron y ella se acomodó para poder juntar sus sexos y sintiera la excitación que le provocaba y comenzó a rozarse de manera rápida, desesperada la morena que mordía su labio inferior para no gritar de la excitación que le producía las acciones de Soi, al final Soi no pudo evitarlo y se dirigió rápidamente a su sexo para mostrarle una nueva forma de darle el placer, Soi le sonrió desde entre las piernas esbeltas y hermosas de Yoruichi y luego con total experiencia su lengua comenzó a darle placer, con esto la morena se agarró a ella, reviviendo la maravillosamente íntima sensación que ella le otorgaba, estremeciéndose con la misma satisfacción la llevo al orgasmo, uno que fue tan diferente al primero que habían compartido, este fue muy largo y placentero y si se podía decir más consiente. Una gloriosa sensación de bienestar la invadió. Estaba en paz, perfectamente en paz, hasta que se dio cuenta de una intensa felicidad que también sentía. Esa sensación fue algo que la extrañó.

Soi volvió junto a ella y rodó, llevándosela con ella y Yoruichi la abrazó porque... porque extrañamente no quería que se apartara de su lado.

-¿Tienes frío? -le preguntó Soi mientras la arropaba, la morena negó-Mucho mejor sin el brandy, no crees.- le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-No estaba borracha.- replico la morena.

-Pero tampoco demasiado sobria. Te prometí esa noche que podrías confiar en mí. Y no te mentí.- suspiro levemente- Pero sí sobreestimé los límites de mi autocontrol. Realmente no me importaba por qué me querías. Era suficiente con que lo hicieras.

Yoruichi pensó entonces que una noche loca, le había cambiado la vida por completo de una forma que jamás lo hubiese esperado.

-¿A qué vinieron todas las rosa?- cuestiono, recordando ese hecho.

-A un sentimiento de culpa.- dijo Soi suavemente.

-¿Culpa?- cuestiono Yoruichi.

-No me había imaginado que fuera tu primera vez, princesa.- dijo Soi suavemente y acariciando el rostro de la morena- Para una mujer, eso es un evento significativo, tú por fin ya no eras una niña.

Tienes veintiséis años, lo que sugiere que esa abstención se debe a una política deliberada. Además soy mujer y con la experiencia que tengo me pareció que, por la mañana, no te sentirías tan bien como la noche anterior.

-Tuviste razón.- dijo Yoruichi.

-Además fui irresponsable ya que me deje llevar- dijo Soi suavemente- realmente no quería llevarte a la cama ese día, en ese estado en que estabas…confundida y dolida.

-Pero yo fui la que insistió-la morena hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Soi y cerró los ojos- vi la forma en que me mirabas y supe que no te resistirías.

Soi la miró y sonrió, le dio un beso en la cabeza. Luego le dijo: Tengo hambre. Todavía tenemos tiempo de sobra para salir a cenar.

Fue así como salieron de la cama, se ducharon y con una renovada sonrisa en sus rostros y con la esperanza que el problema anterior lo habían superado y quedaba en el olvido, salieron a cenar por la romántica cuidad de parís.

Habían pasado dos semanas y parecía que las cosas entre ellas ya marchaban bien, Soi había hecho todo lo posible por atenderla como ella le había dicho en su cena de reconciliación. "Como una diosa" y para su beneplácito había cumplido su palabra, día a día la llevaba de paseo para mostrarle la romántica ciudad de Paris y para aumentar su libido sexual no había noche, mañanas y bueno….cuando podían que ella no le hiciera el amor, era como si estuviese recuperando el tiempo perdido, pero para sorpresa de la morena eso a ella no le molestaba en absoluto.

Esa tarde ellas se encontraban charlando en la terraza de la casa, Soi le había contado que esa casa era donde se había criado los primeros años de su vida y donde podía sentirse casi como en casa, su madre y su padre habían vivido ahí durante su matrimonio y después ella junto a su padre hasta sus cinco años.

-¿Tu primer amor?- cuestiono Soi.

Yoruichi arrugó la nariz. -Te vas a reír si te lo digo.

-No.- dijo Soi con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Yo tenía unos quince años. Fue algo de lo más repentino, inocente y romántico. Lo estuve viendo todos los días durante semanas cuando iba andando de casa al colegio y a la vuelta.

Era parte de una cuadrilla de la construcción que trabajaba en la calle. Me has dicho que no te reirías. – Dijo casi con un puchero cuando vio que Soi comenzaba a reírse-Estaba muy bien cuando se quitaba la camisa.

Soi sonrió entonces. -Princesa mía, me sorprendes.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa Yoruichi.

Soi extendió una mano y la hizo acercarse a ella, rozándole provocativamente los labios con los suyo en un suave beso a ella se le alteró el pulso y la invadió la ya habitual oleada de deseo que la dejaba casi mareada.

No importaba cómo o cuan a menudo Soi le hiciera el amor. Durante las últimas dos semanas ella había descubierto que Soi podía despertar ese deseo sexual a su voluntad.

-Se está haciendo tarde -dijo Soi sonriendo-. Tenemos que salir.

Minutos más tarde, ella estaba bajo la ducha tratando de despertarse de nuevo y envidiando la electrificante energía de Soi, era de espera pues ella era dos años menor que Yoruichi.

Ese Mujer tenía el poder de hacerla sentirse especial, la había hecho meterse de cabeza en una vida de completa satisfacción, y nadie había satisfecho antes los deseos de Yoruichi. Había descubierto que era fácil acostumbrarse a que la mimaran y eso hacía maravillas a su autoestima.

-Lleva el anillo de oro -le sugirió Soi.

-¿No va a ser un poco... ostentoso?- dijo la morena.

-Me gusta que lo seas. Y me lo debes.- le dijo Soi con seriedad.

-¿Por qué, dice eso?- cuestiono Yoruichi.

-Por destruir mi apreciación de la belleza llevando todo un año esos desagradables vestidos de abuela color pasteles y los trajes hasta por debajo de la rodilla azul marino, no entiendo porque cubrías esa sensual figura.

Yoruichi se rió y, cuando se vio en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que le brillaban los ojos y tenía un sentimiento de felicidad que cada vez se le estaba haciendo más evidente a cada día que pasaba. Apartó la mirada rápidamente, pero no había forma de ocultar lo que le estaba pasando en el interior de su corazón. Su cabeza no tenía nada que ver con ello.

La inteligencia no podía evitar que el pulso no dejara de saltarle a cada momento que se le acercaba Soi. Y, si se estaba enamorando perdidamente de su esposa, no era por su culpa, sino por la de una persona hace que una mujer se sienta tan maravillosamente, ¿qué más puede obtener a cambio?

-Estás increíblemente sexy...- le susurro Soi detrás de ella.

Ella se volvió. Las sencillas líneas del vestido color naranja, sin mangas y con unos pequeños tirantes, acentuaban la perfección de su figura.

-Pero muy desnuda.- dijo suavemente.

Soi le acarició entonces el cabello y añadió: Te he comprado unos pendientes, pero no te van a valer. Ya me doy cuenta de que no tienes agujeros en las orejas. He sido poca observadora y descortés por mi parte.

Yoruichi los miró y dijo: Soi, son preciosos... Gracias.

-Han sido dos semanas increíbles, Princesa. Creo que el placer ha sido todo mío.

Soi la besó entonces en un hombro desnudo y luego la ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta color negro.

Yoruichi tomó su mano y entró en la limosina junto a Soi.

Llevaban cenando fuera casi todas las noches, pero el encanto de esas noches francesas no había desaparecido. Yoruichi no dejaba de preguntarse si sería una locura pensar que Soi pudiera estar, aunque sólo fuera un poco, enamorada de ella. Tal vez fuera el que la tratara tan bien lo que mantenía en ella esa pequeña esperanza. Bueno, a lo mejor dentro de seis meses Soi ya se hubiera cansado de ella y la trataría como a un mueble, sintió una punzada de tristeza al pensar en eso, así que se dijo que mientras durara, disfrutaría de ese tratamiento de lujo que ella le daba.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Soi cuando bajaban de la limusina al verla pensativa.

Yoruichi se puso tensa. -Nada.- dijo suavemente y con una media sonrisa.

-Estás muy callada. Supongo que sería mucho esperar que olvidaras...- dijo suavemente Soi.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó Yoruichi. Todavía seguía sorprendiéndole la velocidad con que podía cambiar el humor de Soi.

-No juegues, princesa. Este es, después de todo, el día en que esperabas casarte con Urahara.- dijo Soi.

A Yoruichi le resultó desagradable que se lo recordara, más cuando las cosas parecían ir bien entre ellas y se puso seria.

-No, no creo que ese hecho te haya pasado inadvertido -dijo Soi secamente-. No ha sido una mala actuación la tuya de hoy, pero se te está empezando a notar.

-Soi, te prometo que de verdad se me había olvidado el día que era.- dijo la morena rápidamente para evitar tener una discusión por algo de lo más tonto y de paso de algo que no era cierto.

Soi la miró duramente. Dijo algo en francés, palabras que para la apreciación de Yoruichi parecía indicar su incredulidad.

-¡De verdad!- se defendió ella.

-Lo he sabido por la cara que has puesto -dijo Soi mientras le abría la puerta del restaurante.

-No -protestó Yoruichi, enfadada, pero lo que comenzaba a ser una discusión termino, luego el maître los recibió y los fue a conducir a su mesa. Entonces un hombre con el cabello color naranja se levantó de una de las mesas cercanas y se les acercó exclamando: ¡Soi!

El resto lo dijo todo en francés dejándola a ella con una gran interrogante y un poco desubicada.

-Yoruichi-dijo Soi entonces-. Este es Ichigo Kurosaki, un amigo mío y de la familia.

-Vengan con nosotros -dijo el hombre llamando a los camareros para que instalaran otras sillas en su mesa. Luego de que todos se instalaran el tal Ichigo comenzó las presentaciones.

-Soi, tú ya conoces a todo el mundo. Mi esposa, Rukia -dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro a una mujer con cabello negro-. Ulquiroga y su esposa Linette...

El tal Ulquiroga ya le estaba dando la mano con su rostro serio y una media sonrisa. Ichigo pidió algo de beber y su esposa, le sonreía con mucha educación y simpatía, mientras que Linette estaba demasiado ocupada compitiendo por ganarse la atención de Soi como para importarle la presencia de Yoruichi. Como era de suponer Ichigo, Ulquiroga y Soi comenzaron a hablar de negocios.

Rukia, la esposa de Ichigo, suspiró y sonrió levemente viendo lo que sus respectivas parejas hacían y frunció el ceño al notar como Linette no dejaba de mirar a Soi.

-Tengo entendido que estás en tu luna de miel, Yoruichi; Deberías habernos evitado. Ahora ellos solo hablaran de negocios, son una mala influencia para Soi, dijo Rukia con simpatía y una sonrisa amable, no se cansan de hablar de negocios.

Linette miró entonces a Yoruichi con una sonrisa suficiente.

-Estoy muy segura de que Yoruichi ya sabe eso, Rukia. Tengo entendido que trabajaba para Soi, y todos saben que con Soi, los negocios siempre son lo primero. Yo recuerdo muy bien mi época con ella.

-¿Trabajabas para Soi? -le preguntó Yoruichi, sonriendo.

Linette se rió. -Querida, ¿de verdad te parece que alguna vez he trabajado de nueve a cinco en una oficina alguna vez?

Yoruichi se ruborizó. -Lo siento, he malinterpretado...

-No es sorprendente -dijo Linette con aire hostil-. Me imagino que debes estar sintiéndote fuera de tu ambiente a cada momento.

-Estoy aprendiendo todo el tiempo.- dijo la morena.

Ichigo intervino en la conversación y dijo en voz alta: Me sorprende que no estén en el yate.

-Yoruichi se marea -dijo Soi Fong.

Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe. -¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Tu tía. En la fiesta de la boda.- aclaro Soi- Esa noticia hizo que cambiara de lugar donde pasar la luna de miel a última hora.

-¿Quieres decir que no lo sabías? -preguntó Ichigo.

Yoruichi tampoco lo había sabido. Y, si tuviera a mano a su tía en ese momento, la habría estrangulado. Un viaje de un día a Italia en barco cuando estaba todavía en el colegio no era suficiente evidencia para andar por ahí diciendo que se mareaba en los barcos.

-Que inconveniente -dijo Linette-. ¿Vas a vender ahora tu yate?

-Claro que no. Y mucho menos por mí. Mi tía tiende a exagerar -dijo Yoruichi.

-Paris tiene que ser la ciudad más romántica del mundo -afirmó entonces Rukia-. No se me ocurre un sitio más maravilloso para pasar la luna de miel.

-Pero eso es porque no te criaste aquí... Soi sí que lo hizo -dijo la esposa de Ulquiroga con una falsa dulzura.

A Yoruichi le dieron ganas de tirarle encima la copa de vino, pero entonces les sirvieron el primer plato.

Según progresaba la cena los hombres y Soi seguían hablando de negocios y las mujeres seguían con lo suyo. Estaba claro para Yoruichi que Linette era una ex novia de Soi, extrañamente Soi y sus amigos habían tomado un poco de distancia entre ellas para hablar de sus cosas sin interrumpirles.

-¿Sabes que el parecido es mucho? -preguntó Linette cuando estaban con los cafés y Rukia se había ido al tocador.

Yoruichi levantó la cabeza. -¿Perdón?

-Shunsui y Ulquiroga son viejos amigos. Cenamos con él en Londres la semana pasada. Al parecer, Shunsui se quedó impresionado la primera vez que te vio.

-Lo siento, no te comprendo...- dijo suavemente la morena.

-Eres la viva imagen del único y verdadero amor de Soi. Shunsui se sorprendió mucho cuando te vio. Por un momento pensó que eras Tia. Es una tontería, por supuesto... Ella es un poco mayor que tú si no me equivoco... pero ya sabes que se dice por ahí, que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte.

Un velo de frialdad envolvió lentamente a Yoruichi. Su cerebro estaba como en medio de la niebla. No parecía poder absorber claramente lo que Linette le estaba diciendo.

-Yo no llegué a conocerla -continuó-. Pero cuando Ulquiroga y yo volvamos a casa, sacaré alguno de los álbumes familiares de fotos antiguas para satisfacer mi curiosidad.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Álbumes familiares?- cuestiono Yoruichi.

-Tia Harribel estaba casada con un primo de Ulquiroga cuando se involucró con Soi... ¿Acaso, no lo sabías?

Yoruichi se humedeció el labio inferior. -¿Su primo? ¿Así que Tia estaba casada cuando conoció a Soi?

-Tienes muchas cosas que aprender.- dijo Linette con arrogancia- Todo el mundo la culpó a ella, incluso Ulquiroga. Soi era sólo una niña y ella una mujer sexualmente devastadora. Piel muy bronceada, una figura curvilínea, con el cabello largo y unos ojos expresivos como los tuyos. Soi al parecer nunca lo superó y fue Tia quien tuvo la culpa de que Soi se volverse una mujer fría y dura.

Pero entonces, al parecer tú eres algo especial, ¿no?- sonrió con malicia Linette- Sólo contigo Soi podrá revivir su fantasía amorosa... ¡Y esta vez, ni siquiera va a tener que apagar la luz o cerrar los ojos!

Ese último comentario a Yoruichi le cayó como un balde a gua fría y solo le toco disimular su molestia y su tristeza por lo que acababa de decirle esa mujer celosa y cruel de Linette, acaso era tan envidiosa de que fuese ella la que estaba casada con Soi, pero aun así que tenía ella que discutir, Linette era una mujer casada con un hombre que parecía bueno y amable, obviamente era una mujer desvergonzada.

Saludos a los que leen y dejan reviews...LDLC gracias por leer y comentar, Selebel espero no te moleste que tenga otra actualizacion, Anonimus...espero no te atemorice mas Soi y es cierto lo que dices cada capitulo hay cosas que cambian constantemente. gracias a todos los que leen.


	8. Chapter 8

saludos...espero este capitulo les agrade.

* * *

CAPITULO No 8

La cena termino para beneplácito de Yoruichi unos minutos más de tener que aguantar a Linette y habría saltado sobre ella para darle una lección, pero tampoco quería un escándalo y ella no era aficionada a hacer escenas tontas por lo que fuese delante de gente desconocida.

Así que llegando a casa y en la habitación Yoruichi aun con las palabras de Linette sobre Soi y Tia Harribel en su mente, lo único de deseaba era olvidarse de todo y descansar.

-Me gustaría darme un baño -dijo Yoruichi dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño como una zombi.

-Yoruichi, ¿es que Linette te ha dicho algo que te ha molestado?- cuestiono Soi.

La morena se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. -¿Qué puede haberme dicho?

Soi Fong comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa y la miró fijamente.

-Hace cinco años la conocí en una boda y la invité a una fiesta. A ella le divierte destruir las reputaciones de todas las demás mujeres. Es envidiosa y venenosa. No la volví a ver ni me acosté con ella.- aclaro Soi.

Yoruichi estaba más pálida incluso que de costumbre.

-No tienes que explicarme esas cosas.- dijo suavemente.

Debido a que el asunto tiene, ¿no es así - Leer critica Soi.

-No, no es eso... Quiero decir, yo no soy una idiota. Ya sé que, evidentemente, tú tienes un pasado- dijo la morena con tristeza.

-Y una esposa que no es nada celosa ni posesiva. Tengo mucha suerte.- dijo Soi sarcásticamente.

-Soi... no me estoy sintiendo muy bien -susurró Yoruichi sintiendo el estómago revuelto.

-No es necesario que pongas excusas y tampoco que te escondas en el cuarto de baño. ¡No tengo el menor deseo de compartir la cama contigo hoy!- dijo molesta.

Yoruichi la miró extrañada cuando salió del dormitorio. Luego se metió en el cuarto de baño y apoyó la frente sudorosa contra la fresca pared hasta que se sintió capaz de moverse de nuevo y empezó a desnudarse y entonces sus pensamientos fueron poniendo la conversación que había tenido con Linette para empezar a sacar conclusiones. ¿La habría querido Soi sólo por su parecido con la tal Tia? Era doloroso pensar que sólo debía su posición presente con Soi a ese leve parecido, a algo tan superficial.

Suspiro pesadamente, sabía que con esos pensamientos, se estaba apartando de Soi, en pocas palabras, estaba haciendo exactamente lo que Linette había querido que hiciera, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Aunque, tal vez, Linette se lo había imaginado todo.

Yoruichi termino su ducha, se metió en la cama y se hizo una pelota en ella. Le pareció horriblemente grande y vacía. Estaba tan tensa que los músculos le dolían, pero eso no le importaba, porque le parecía que todas las fibras de su ser estaban sufriendo una agonía.

Amaba a Soi... pero, de repente, también la odiaba. Por tener el poder de ponerla en semejante estado de agitación mental. Imágenes de su posible venganza le pasaron por la cabeza. En cada una de ellas, Soi parecía completamente derrotada mientras ella hacía las maletas con una fría dignidad y la abandonaba públicamente después de dos semanas de matrimonio.

Entonces de repente la puerta se abrió y ella se sentó de golpe en la cama cuando se encendió la luz. Soi estaba al lado de la cama, magníficamente desnuda y como siempre, nada preocupada por tal hecho.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó la morena ferozmente.

-A ti.- respondió sencillamente.

El enfado se reflejó como un huracán en sus ojos dorados. Estaba muy claro que Soi estaba bastante lejos de la derrota total. Con un solo movimiento, la hizo tumbarse de nuevo, aprisionándola con el cuerpo.

-¡Si no te apartas de mí, te pegaré!- dijo Yoruichi con molestia evidente.

Soi la miró provocativamente.-Como quieras- respondió - pero debo advertirte que nunca he practicado el masoquismo.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Entonces la besó antes de que ella pudiera cumplir sus amenazas o en todo caso antes de que dijera algo más. Una oleada de pasión la invadió, entonces sobreponiéndose a todos sus sentidos. Soi se apartó de la morena cuando esta ya estaba casi sin respiración y el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

Luego sonó a seda rasgada y ese ruido retumbó en el silencio de la habitación. Yoruichi se quedó helada momentáneamente y luego miró como la mano de Soi se posaba en su piel desnuda y uno de sus pulgares le acariciaba un pezón. Eso la dejó reducida a una masa fláccida y temblorosa, como si no tuviese huesos.

Luego Soi se inclinó y pasó la lengua por donde había estado el dedo unos segundos antes y a la morena se le escapó un grito de placer.

Soi no perdió tiempo y le recorrió con manos expertas la parte interna del muslo hacia arriba y descubrió su parte más femenina, en ese punto Yoruichi perdió más el control.

-No, creo que en la pasta Vayas ...-murmura Soi.

-¿Qué?- dijo la morena entre jadeos.

-Te toco y serías incapaz de oír la sirena de los bomberos. Te toco en cualquier momento del día o de la noche y te rindes inmediatamente.- dijo Soi- Eso lo he descubierto en dos cortas semanas contigo.- sonrió- Sé que puedo tener todo el sexo que quiera siempre que lo desee y cuando lo quiera.

-Soi... ¿qué estás...?

-¿Diciendo?- término ella- Realmente no me estoy quejando. Pero sí creo que hemos desperdiciado un año entero. Fui tan prudente que ahora me da vergüenza. Acosarte sexualmente entre los archivos hubiera sido de lo más entretenido y a la vez excitante. ¡No puedes mantener apartadas de mí ni siquiera en medio de una pelea, tu cuerpo se estremece ante mi contacto!

Así que, si sigues poniéndote abatida por ese poco hombre idiota que has perdido, ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme ofendida? Entre las sábanas todavía sigues estando increíblemente deseosa de satisfacer mis necesidades más básicas... y de paso también las tuyas.

Yoruichi se quedó rígida por la sorpresa al pensar que realmente Soi podía estar celosa... una sospecha que hizo que esa ofensiva verbal le resbalara.

-Yo no estaba pensando en Kisuke -dijo tratando de convencerla.

Soi la destapó por completa, exponiendo a su vista su desnudo cuerpo.

-No, ahora no. Pero, ya ves, espero y quiero toda tu atención fuera de la cama también. Siéntete libre para sufrir todo lo que quieras por él, pero de ahora en adelante te sugiero que lo hagas en privado. Tu comportamiento formato reina de la tragedia me pone enferma.- le dijo Soi con total frialdad.

La idea de que Soi pudiera estar celosa de su ex novio se disolvió entonces brutalmente, ante el mensaje que acababa de recibir, pues le decía claramente que amara a Kisuke Urahara lo que quisiera, pero que no la aburriera a ella con su estúpido emocionalismo.

Tomó entonces la sábana con una mano y se cubrió a su vista, apartándose de ella. Soi frunció el ceño, murmuró algo en francés y con un poco de brusquedad la apretó firmemente contra su cuerpo. Aunque dolida, Yoruichi notó la ya habitual respuesta de su cuerpo al de Soi.

En contacto conmigo -. DIJO sin problemas.

Soi se puso tensa entonces.-Yoruichi... Estoy descubriendo que no puedo vivir siendo el premio de consolación para ti. Si quieres seguir casada conmigo vas a tener que olvidarte del amor de tu vida -dijo Soi duramente.

Yoruichi se puso pálida y de forma entrecortada dijo.- ¿Así cómo has hecho tú con Tia Harribel?

Los ojos grises de Soi la miraban confundida -Madre dios, ¿qué dices?- dijo incrédula Soi.

-Porque no se puede decir que tú te hayas olvidado de ella, ¿verdad?- contraataco Yoruichi con total seriedad.

-¡Tia no tiene nada que ver con esto!- se defendió Soi.

-Oí a alguien decir... en nuestra boda... que me parezco a ella.- le soltó la morena.

Esas palabras se quedaron colgadas entre ellas mientras Soi la miraba con detenimiento y sorprendida. El silencio pareció durar una eternidad y ella contuvo la respiración hasta que ya no pudo más.

-¿Soi?- dijo la morena.

Entonces se produjo un leve movimiento a su lado y las luces se apagaron.

-No hay nada que decir al respecto- murmuró Soi con tono completamente inexpresivo.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Yoruichi y se quedó muy quieta en la oscuridad, pero Soi no intentó acercarse o decir algo más. La morena solo pudo escuchar un suspiro de satisfacción que dio ella, luego de unos momentos se quedó profundamente dormida... mientras Yoruichi seguía despierta extrañada ante el comportamiento de su esposa y con miles de pensamientos. Por lo visto parecía que la luna de miel había terminado y de la peor manera.

* * *

El día siguiente partieron de regreso a Inglaterra, el viaje fue tranquilo y cordial, en silencio la morena veía como Soi hacia llamadas y arreglaba reuniones con Jushiro. Soi atendía sus negocios y de vez en cuando miraba hacia la morena quien estaba entretenida en un libro y parecía poner una pequeña brecha entre ellas. Al final una de ellas debía ceder.

Soi la miró de reojo mientras cruzaban Londres en una limusina.

-Pareces cansada.- le dijo- Deberías irte directamente a la cama.

-Estoy bien. Tengo que deshacer las maletas.- le respondió la morena.

-Eso lo hará el servicio. – Dijo Soi -Tú deberías descansar. Volveré tarde esta noche.

Yoruichi se puso tensa. -Entonces yo me iré a Ladymead, para ver cómo van los trabajos.

-Yo debería ir antes a ver a los trabajadores -bromeó Soi-. Si uno de los obreros se quita la camisa cerca de ti, seré historia antes de que me dé cuenta.

-Muy graciosa, Soi -dijo Yoruichi ruborizándose.

-Yo no te he contado quién fue mi primer amor.- le dijo Soi.

-¿Te llega tan lejos la memoria?- dijo Yoruichi.

Soi sonrió. -Yo tenía diez años y ella doce. Le mentí acerca de mi edad. En ese tiempo yo era tan ingenua que me ruborizaba cada vez que me miraba. Tenía una piel como de melocotón, un cabello negro liso y un aparato dental. Estuve completamente enamorada durante una semana entera.

-La prolongación de tus afectos es extraordinaria- dijo con ironía la morena.

-¡Cuando descubrió que era más pequeña que ella, me mandó a volar! -dijo Soi riéndose y Yoruichi no tuvo más remedio que sonreír involuntariamente y fue así como se rompió el hielo entre ellas.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Yoruichi estaba en la misma habitación en que se había despertado hacía ya casi dos meses. En ese tiempo había cambiado mucho. Se miró al espejo y vio a una mujer con un elegante vestido de Christian Lacroix, una mujer que parecía rica y refinada y que mantenía la cabeza alta. Pero la alteración era más que de apariencia. Cuando estaba con Soi se sentía extraordinariamente libre para ser simplemente ella misma. Soi parecía ser como el sol y la noche, aun no podía entenderla a cabalidad, podía ser tan amable, detallista y hacerla sentir segura, deseada y… ¿amada? Seria esa la palabra a utilizar. Aun así también le hacía sentir temor, zozobra, inseguridad, molestia y enfado….un enfado que la sacaba de sus casillas. Era como si Soi sacara lo mejor y lo peor de sí misma, la afectaba en todo sentido…físico, mental y sentimental. Quien iba a pensar que ella se enamoraría de su fría, desvergonzada, mujeriega, calculadora y obsesa jefa. Quien iba a pensar en un cambio tan inesperado.

Más tarde, como le había dicho a Soi, fue a ver cómo iban los trabajos en Ladymead. La casa estaba llena de ruido y actividad y todo iba perfectamente y según el tiempo previsto.

Estaba en la cocina cuando uno de los obreros se asomó por la puerta y le dijo:

-Hay una mujer que la busca. Está fuera, delante de la casa.

Era la hermana de Soi, Rangiku. Yoruichi se quedó momentáneamente sorprendida al verla y luego se acercó a ella, sonriendo.

-No tenía ni idea de que estuvieras aquí.- le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Bueno, es que se me he pasado las dos semanas entre proyectos acá en Londres. Así que hoy he aprovechado para ver a Soi en su oficina, cuando me dijo que estarías aquí, decidí venir a verte. ¿No te importa, verdad?

-Me encanta que vinieses y me hagas compañía.- dijo la morena con una sonrisa sincera.

-Me moría de ganas de ver la casa. Todavía no puedo creer a mis ojos. Es una maravillosa casa antigua, muy pintoresca. Cuando Gio nos dijo que Soi se había comprado una ruina, todos nos reímos porque Soi no puede soportar estar incómoda en casa. En ese aspecto está muy mimada. El polvo y la suciedad la ponen enferma... pero el amor debió hacerle cerrar los ojos a todas las inconveniencias y comprarla.

-Soi sabe que a mí me gusta mucho. Además debe ser muy consciente de todo lo que hay que hacer aquí. La casa de Francia debe necesitar una atención constante también.

-Pero eso es diferente. Para Soi ese es su hogar, donde tiene sus primeros recuerdos. Ella se crio ahí. Papá raramente iba a parís es más la odiaba, cuando la madre de Soi murió en esa casa, papa solo espero que ella dejara de ser una bebe para salir de ahí, pues le dejo de gustar.

-¿Amó mucho a la madre de Soi?- cuestiono Yoruichi.

-Cualquiera te podría decir que sí, pero sólo estuvieron juntos dos años. Aunque debo reconocer que la madre de Soi fue la única que logro llevarlo al altar, mi madre, la de Shunsui y la de Gio no lograron atraparlo para un matrimonio y aunque papa se hizo cargo nosotros al reconocernos como sus hijos parecía que él no tenía afecto profundo hacia sus mujeres. Yo soy más cínica y puedo afirmar que Ryu Fong era un mujeriego sin remedio. Ha tenido muchas amantes y a ninguna la desposo, solo a Francine quien fue la madre de Soi.

-Sus hijos parecen estar sorprendentemente unidos, a pesar de que son de distintas madres.- dijo la morena.

-Eso se lo tenemos que agradecer a Shunsui y Soi. Nos ha mantenido siempre en contacto mientras crecíamos. Aunque ella tuvo una infancia muy dura, pues tuvo que madurar rápidamente, eso sin contar que fue papa quien la crio y lo hizo casi de una forma muy a su estilo. Tuvo madrastras que solo lo eran por ser amantes de papa y ninguna de ellas sustituyó o fue una madre en verdad. Desafortunadamente para ella, siempre fue la favorita de papá. Incluso mi propia madre estaba resentida con Soi, lo que era triste. Sólo era una tierna cuando su madre murió.

No fue culpa suya que cada nuevo romance o amante se sintiera insegura y pensara que su propio hijo o su futuro estaba siendo desfavorecido en comparación con Soi.

-Tal vez sea por eso ella se enamoró de una mujer mayor- dijo Yoruichi.

-¿Como la figura de una madre? -le preguntó Rangiku riéndose y agitando luego la cabeza-. No lo creo, Yoruichi. Tia se quedó enganchada con Soi desde que la conoció. Se apoyó en ella. Soi era, con mucho, la personalidad más fuerte.

-¿Cómo era ella?- cuestiono Yoruichi.

-Como amiga de la familia, nos caía bien a todos... Eso es, hasta que se enredó con Soi. Todo el mundo sabía que su matrimonio iba muy mal a pesar de que estaba comenzando. Su marido no era nada de fiar pues era un machista y ella no podía tener hijos. Supongo que ella debía ser muy desgraciada, pero nunca se quejó. Trabajaba incansablemente en obras de caridad y era muy conocida por sus buenas obras.

-Estás describiéndome a una santa.- dijo la morena con asombro.

-Mucha gente la veía así, ya te puedes imaginar la sorpresa y el escándalo que se organizó cuando se fue con Soi dejando a su marido. Nadie se lo pudo creer al principio, pero yo la había visto con ella. Soi era muy madura para su edad, y con ella Tia era una persona diferente. Era como si brillara, no podía esconder su amor. Todos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos cuando dejó a Soi después de que se divorciara de su marido, pero para serte sincera, también nos alivió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por la diferencia de edades?- pregunto la morena.

Rangiku dudó un momento y luego suspiró.

-Por favor, no te lo tomes a mal, pero es que hablar de Tia me hace sentir incómoda. En cualquier caso, sólo puedo repetirte las murmuraciones y mis impresiones no dejaban de ser las de una adolescente. Soi nunca ha hablado de ella con ninguno de nosotros.

-Lo siento, me he dejado llevar por la curiosidad.- se disculpó Yoruichi.

-¿Por qué preocuparte por el pasado? Todo eso de Tia pasó hace ya mucho tiempo, fue un episodio que todos nos hemos alegrado de olvidar.- le aclaro la pelirroja.

Yoruichi pensó entonces que, visto de aquella manera, sus inseguridades parecían locas y neuróticas.

-Además tú has sido buena para mi hermana, Yoruichi -continuó Rangiku-. Hoy he visto un cambio en ella y eso me alegra. Está más relajada, menos distante. No me parece que seas consciente del milagro que has realizado. Ninguno de nosotros se esperaba de verdad que se fuera a casar algún día. Cuando te crías como nosotros, en casas distintas y con un padre que se cree la encarnación de Don Juan o de Casanova, es muy difícil tener fe en el matrimonio. Así que lo que estés haciendo, sigue así- le pelirroja sonrió- bien dicen que el amor hace milagros.

-Bueno, ella también ha sido muy especial conmigo- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Rangiku se puso seria- mira sé que Soi puede ser muy linda cuando quiere, pero también debo advertirte que tiene su lado muy malo y en ese punto puede ser hasta cruel, es mi hermana y aunque no lo creas ella cuida mucho de su ambiente familiar, pero también así como lo cuida puede destruirlo.-suspiro- es mucho pedir que tengas paciencia con ella, es muy obstinada y cerrada de vez en cuando, sin contar que no es fácil de leer o saber lo que piensa y siente-sonrió levemente- y ella es incapaz de comunicar lo que siente, es como una cebolla.

La morena sonrió levemente- Lo sé, me he dado cuenta de eso.

Aun así sé que con tu amor y paciencia, puedes sacar lo mejor de ella y que se olvide de ser la mujer de hierro- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

La tarde se le paso con Rangiku entre charlas y con muchas sonrisas, al final de la tarde Yoruichi se había regresado a Londres junto a Rangiku pues ella debía de regresar a Italia en el avión privado de la familia.

* * *

Soi entró en el salón poco después de la medianoche y se encontró con Yoruichi acurrucada en la esquina de un sofá, rodeada por un montón de revistas.

-Creí que ya estarías en la cama. Me has esperado levantada- le pregunto suavemente.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Soi, me Dijiste para descansar por la tarde, así que estábamos muy cansados sobre cómo esperarte. ¿Qué te equivocas que TuS instrucciones?

Ella se rió entonces. -No me había dado cuenta de que fuera tan transparente.

-Normalmente, no lo eres. ¿Quieres comer algo?- le pregunto Yoruichi.

-Nada -dijo Soi mirándola de una forma que hizo que se le aceleraran los latidos del corazó charlar contigo, que me cuentes que has hecho durante el día y saber si mi hermana no te ha llenado la cabeza de ideas.

Ideas de cuales- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Solo charlamos un poco y ella inspecciono la casa.

Soi sonrió- Lo sé, Rangiku me llamo agradeciendo tu amabilidad y de paso advirtiéndome que me comportara contigo.- Soi suspiro levemente- Lamento si algunas veces me dejo llevar por la ira, aunque no lo creas me importas y quiero ser además de tu esposa, amante …tu amiga y compañera.

Yoruichi la miro con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios- Gracias Soi- se acercó a ella y la abrazo- yo también quiero lo mismo.- Dijo con una gran alegría pero aun así no pudo decirle que esperaba que un día Soi Fong la amara así como sin esperarlo…ella lo hacía.

Fueron inmediatamente a su recamara y mientras Yoruichi preparaba la cama, Soi se cambiaba de ropas y aprovecharon para charlar.

Así que cuéntame cómo te ha ido en Ladymead.

-Todo va como la seda.- le dijo la morena.

-¿Cuándo nos podremos mudar?- cuestiono Soi.

-Eso depende de lo rápidamente que pueda amueblarla y decorarla, aunque aún faltan algunos detalles como la energía eléctrica y el agua.

-Me sorprende que no nos hayamos instalado ya en una tienda de campaña en medio de ese campo que el agente de la propiedad tuvo la osadía de llamar finca.

-No me hago la idea de verte en una tienda de campaña. Y, si no quieres vivir allí, siempre podrás vender la casa cuando termine la restauración.- le dijo Yoruichi.

Soi levantó las cejas. -¿Por qué?- cuestiono.

-Yo no decidí casarme contigo porque me prometieras comprarla.- respondió ella.

-Pero ayudó...- dijo Soi con una sonrisa.

-Cuando yo fui contigo a Ladymead ese día no tenía ni idea de que estabas a punto de pedirme que nos casáramos ni de que hubiera alguna posibilidad de que aquello fuera a ser mi hogar.- le aclaro Yoruichi.

Soi sonrió entonces.

-Pero admite por lo menos que te la imaginaste como una foto de revista. Con troncos ardiendo y echando humo en las chimeneas, perros, gatos, niños...

-Me parece a mí que tú debías andar por la misma longitud de onda.- le dijo Yoruichi.

-La tuya. A mí no me importa dónde vivir si tú estás a gusto. Cuando era niña aprendí a no echar raíces en ninguna parte porque mi padre y yo no parábamos de ir de un sitio para otro. Las mujeres abandonadas se quedaban siempre con el domicilio conyugal. Eso de sentirse demasiado cómoda o atada al techo bajo el que estaba nunca fue una buena idea.

Pero tú... tú te criaste en una casa donde parecías ser una intrusa, donde nada era realmente tuyo y donde no pertenecías, pero donde tratabas de encajar con todas tus fuerzas. Ahora puedo entender por qué del sueño de tener un hogar propio y por qué eso es tan importante para ti. Pero tengo que confesarte que hace un mes no lo comprendía.

Yoruichi pensó entonces que era en momentos como ese en los que comprendía por qué amaba a su esposa. Entonces Soi la rodeó con sus brazos y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Si las chimeneas echan humo haré que las arreglen y podemos empezar teniendo un cachorro...- le dijo la morena suavemente.

-Eso sería llevar demasiado lejos la sensatez, princesa. Con los ratones que tiene que haber en esa casa, vamos a necesitar un ejército de gatos.

-O un desratizador. Y ya han estado. Tres veces por ahí.- le aclaro la morena.

-Sólo una advertencia, princesa mía, si te vas a llevar los libros de papeles pintados a la cama...- le advirtió suavemente Soi.

-¿La pondrías de nuevo en venta?- le dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

-No podría hacerlo. Ladymead es tuya.- le dijo.

-¿Mía?- cuestiono la morena.

-Usted es su nombre. Tómalo como un regalo -. Soi suelta accidentalmente.

- ¿Está usted de lo que se va a vender esta casa? Pregunte le-ella, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué haría algo así? Es útil cuando quiero dar fiestas o algo así.- dijo Soi.- además está cerca de la oficina y de todo lo más importante en la ciudad.

Las mujeres abandonadas siempre se quedaban los domicilios conyugales, ¿era eso lo que ella estaba haciendo? Podría ser que Soi se estaba quedando con la casa de la ciudad para su propio uso, asegurándose con ello que, si rompían, ella sufriría las molestias mínimas. ¿Era una locura por parte de Yoruichi pensar así? Mientras pensaba, Soi se inclinó y la besó apasionadamente.

Mucho más tarde, mientras estaba tumbada en la cama después de haber hecho el amor con su esposa, Yoruichi frotó la mejilla amorosamente contra el cuello de Soi y pensó en la insegura infancia que Soi debió haber tenido. Ya que ella le estaba contando sobre sus hermanos y su padre.

-Me sorprende cuando pienso en lo travieso que era Gio entonces, aunque a decir verdad el de ahora no es tan diferente al de niño, siempre bromeando y contando cuentos. Rangiku... era muy coqueta y quería saberlo todo. Solía seguirme a todas partes. Shunsui aunque es el mayor siempre fue un poco apartado y se podría decir irresponsable o más bien perezoso, con el tiempo que pasábamos juntos tengo miles de horas de terapia sin contar las muchas veces que tuvimos que ir a bares o lugares para mayores con Shunsui o en busca de él,realmente agradezco que ellos sean mis hermanos pero también agradezco a mi padre el que no tuviese más hijos.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono la morena.

-Cuando mi padre tenía una nueva conquista era difícil que aceptaran que yo parecía tener más poder sobre mi padre que ellas, además el ejemplo más doloroso fue el de la madre de Rangiku, su madre me odiaba o más bien se sentía amenazada por mí y hasta pensó que era un peligro para Rangiku, imagínate por dios ella era mi hermana y yo era solo una niña que podía hacerle.

Al final de todo mi padre llego a la conclusión de que una esposa que sea madre al mismo tiempo es una opción a rechazar.

-Pero tú no piensas así -dijo Yoruichi poniéndose tensa.

-Sería muy estúpida si te dijera que sí.

-Soi, en serio...

-¿Por qué preocuparse por eso? De todas maneras eso no tiene importancia las dos somos mujeres, cualquier posibilidad de que nosotras tengamos un hijo está totalmente fuera de la realidad, además pensar en eso por ahora está muy lejos.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño, sorprendida por el hecho de que Soi pudiera pensar que ella no tenía nada que opinar o decir al respecto.

-¿Cuánto es muy lejos?- cuestiono.

-Deja que te lo diga de esta manera. No tengo ninguna intención de competir con tu antiguo novio en el campo de la paternidad.

-¿Perdona?- cuestiono de nuevo.

-Ni tengo ninguna intención de cambiar de opinión en un futuro próximo. Y no es un tema en el que esté abierto al debate. ¿Por qué te crees que me encantan las mujeres? Me tomo muy enserio el control de natalidad, Imagínate lo que sería para un matrimonio heterosexual el hacer el amor con la frecuencia con que nosotras lo hacemos, ya tendríamos un equipo de futbol o algo así.

-¿Control de natalidad? -dijo ella confusa.

-Sé que tienes veintiséis años y quizá tu reloj biológico te dice que es hora de ser madre, además desde el mismo momento en que me dijiste que tu prima estaba embarazada quizá pensaste que te estaba ganando la partida.- dijo Soi suavemente-Yoruichi tú no estás en competición con ella.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? Sólo te hice una pregunta simple.

-Y yo te di una respuesta simple... Satisface tus instintos maternales con los gatos y los perros.

Yoruichi se apartó de Soi como si la hubiera mordido una serpiente de cascabel.

-¡No tengo ni idea de por qué tienes que meter en esto a Kukaku!

Soi apagó entonces la luz y le dijo: Duérmete.

-¡No me trates como si fuera una niña Soi!

-Me niego a discutir de esto contigo en estos momentos.- dijo en tono cansino.

-Eres igual que tu padre.- le acuso la morena.

-Mira, si yo hubiera sido como Ryu Fong te habría dejado antes de que se hubiera secado la tinta del certificado de matrimonio.

Yoruichi se quedó rígida en la oscuridad, incrédula de lo que escuchaba. Esa mujer peleaba sucio. ¿Pero, por qué le sorprendía? Siempre había sido así en la oficina y con sus negocios.

-Y, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?- le cuestiono la morena.

-No me lo preguntes ahora Yoruichi, con el humor que tengo.

-¡Quiero saberlo!- le dijo ella.

-Es como si un elástico no dejara de tirar de mí... ¡Pero en este momento está muy tenso!- le dijo Soi.

-¡Pues consíguete unas tijeras!- soltó Yoruichi molesta.

Soi soltó una imprecación en francés como era su costumbre y Yoruichi se calló haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Dentro sentía como un volcán de ira a punto de hacer erupción. Todo eso por una pequeña pregunta hecha con toda la inocencia del mundo. Se lo creyera o no Soi, ella no se estaba muriendo de ganas de tener un hijo y no le habría molestado si ella le hubiera dicho que prefería esperar uno o dos años. Era cierto que sí, quería un hijo, pero también quería que Soi lo deseara tener junto a ella, pero eso solo sucedería cuando se sintieran seguras en su relación y sólo cuando el amor fuera el vínculo que las mantuviese juntas, para bien o para mal.

Entonces, ¿qué demonios tenía que ver Kukaku con todo aquello? ¿De verdad pensaba Soi que trataría de competir con su prima de una forma tan estúpida?

¿O es que Soi se pasaba de lista? Pudiera ser que ella no quisiera tener hijos y que no se iba a arriesgar a tener un lazo que las uniera además del matrimonio o es que Soi pensaba que ese matrimonio no iba a durar mucho. ¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo?, la morena cerro los ojos e intento dormir y acallar sus pensamientos.

* * *

saludos a los que leen y dejan alguno que otro comentario. quedan solo 2 capitulos.


	9. Chapter 9

Saludos a todos, deseandoles una buena semana y con la sorpresa de una actualizacion de la historia que parece mas complicada con cada giro que dan estos personajes y sus situaciones.

Espero sea de su agrado y nos vemos en el final.

* * *

CAPITULO No 9

Soi llevaba un par de días en París, ocupada en sus negocios. Yoruichi hablaba por teléfono con ella tres veces al día, pero se dio cuenta de que otra vez la estaba tratando como antes, como cuando era su empleada. Y eso lo hacía siempre que las cosas iban mal entre ellas y la morena odiaba eso, no sabía cómo acortar la distancia emocional que Soi siempre ponía entre ellas. No podía creer que en la intimidad Soi fuera tan especial, considerada y muy cuidadosa de ella, que cuando parecía que no había discusiones entre ellas tenía detalles lindos, charlas animadas, cordiales e interesantes, pero cuando parecían intimar en un aspecto emocional todo parecía ser como un campo de batalla, la morena sabía que no debía seguir por ese camino, ya que si lo dejaba pasar eso se convertiría en un círculo vicioso cuando las cosas entre ellas estén mal.

A la mañana siguiente, Yoruichi tomó una decisión de lo más dura. No podía seguir en esa situación, Soi no le iba a hacer eso a ella, hacerla pensar que el más pequeño problema las iba a llevar al distanciamiento o a la ruptura del matrimonio.

Era como verse forzada a vivir en el filo de una navaja o como ir en una montaña rusa emocional, no sabía lo que Soi pensaba, si la quería al menos un poco o si le importara su matrimonio con ella. Así que siendo impulsiva llenó de ropa una maleta. Pudiera ser que no significara nada, pero pretendía quedarse en Ladymead, que ya estaba casi terminada.

Lo único que necesitaba para ese día era comida... y una cama. Así que tendría que hacer unas compras por el camino.

Luego le mandó un fax a Soi antes de subir a la limusina.

Querido Soi:

Esperar a ser abandonada es malo para mis nervios, así que me he ocupado del problema por ti y te abandono yo.

El capataz de la obra le dio la bienvenida en la entrada cuando ella llegó.

-Llevan un par de horas llamando por teléfono preguntando por usted, señora Fong. Alguien llamado Ukitake.

Yoruichi suspiro y movió su cabeza en forma negativa, esperaba que Soi fuese la que le llamara no Jūshirō. Al parecer Soi no tenía tiempo para resolver los problemas de su matrimonio y esto hizo que la morena no hiciera nada para comunicarse con Ukitake.

-Así que estás ahí -le dijo Ukitake cuando ella contestó la vez siguiente que sonó el teléfono después de haberlo desconectado por una hora-. ¿Qué ponías en ese fax? Soi dio un salto que casi llegó hasta el techo y lleva de un humor insoportable desde que llegó.

-¿Te ha dicho que me busques?- pregunto la morena, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Claro. Este asunto está en un momento crucial. Está muy ocupada negociando con los franceses. ¿Tienes malas noticias o algo parecido? ¿Es qué no te las puedes arreglar sola? Ya sabes que a Soi Fong no le gusta que le molesten cuando está...

-Mira, no le digas nada, se cómo es con lo de los negocios pero yo ya no trabajo para ella. Sólo dile que estaba demasiada ocupada como para ponerme al teléfono.

-¡No le puedo decir eso a Soi! -exclamó Ukitake, horrorizado.- ella querrá saber qué es lo que te pasa o necesitas.

-Si tanto le interesa saber que sucede, entonces Soi no debiera haberte dejado que te ocuparas de esto y ella se debió hacer cargo.

Al fondo ella oyó una voz seria. Hubo un corto silencio y luego, sin previo aviso, le resonaron los oídos.

-¿A qué demonios estás jugando? -le gritó Soi Fong por el teléfono a todo volumen-. ¿Cómo te atreves a mandarme un mensaje como ese?

-Esa clase de chantajes no te gustan, ¿verdad?- Le dijo la morena.

Pero Soi no la escuchó e hizo caso omiso.- ¡Quiero que estés de vuelta en Londres esta misma noche!

Bueno, Soi -. Adiós la morena.

-Si no paras esta locura ahora mismo, yo...

-Ahórrate las palabras. Ya conozco mis opciones.- Tomo aire- estoy cansada de esto. O te comprometes a hacer funcionar nuestro matrimonio o me dejas marchar y, dado que dudo que tengas el valor para hacer lo primero, estoy haciendo yo lo segundo.

Luego colgó el teléfono con la cara muy pálida. Se relajó y soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo por el nerviosismo. Ahora tenía que esperar. El próximo movimiento tenía que hacerlo Soi.

* * *

El día fue uno de los más largos de su vida, y no dejó de darle vueltas a lo que había hecho, sin saber si estaba bien o no, sí Soi iría por ella o si la dejaría por fastidiosa e imposible.

Al oscurecer se hizo unos sándwiches, pero no se los comió por falta de apetito. Estaba lloviendo lentamente y eso hacía que se viera borroso por las ventanas, Subió al dormitorio principal y deseó haberse llevado algo para leer. Poco después de las diez se metió en la cama que había comprado esa misma mañana para entrar un poco en calor mientras oía la lluvia y el viento golpeando la casa, extrañamente no había parado de llover desde la tarde tanto así que los trabajadores de la casa había cesado en los detalles que podían haberla dejado más cómoda en la casa.

La despertó un ruido distante en mitad de la noche. Por un momento se quedó completamente desorientada hasta que se acordó de dónde estaba y lo que hacía allí. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Salió de la habitación con una linterna en la mano, ya que no tenía todavía conectada la electricidad, solo la tenía en el dormitorio principal y el cuarto de baño.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras podía ver la gran puerta de la calle y en ella se oían unos golpes fuertes, comenzó a bajar las escaleras para llegar a la puerta.

De pronto la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.- ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? -exclamó Soi Fong nada más entrar en la casa, empapada.

Yoruichi retrocedió un poco, sorprendida por su aspecto. Estaba empapada y el traje que llevaba se le pegaba completamente al cuerpo. Parecía como si se hubiera bañado completamente vestida.

-¡Si esto es la vida en el campo, ya te puedes quedar con ella! ¡El Bugatti se me ha quedado atascado en el barro de esa maldita pista!

-Oh, Dios Santo...

Yoruichi sintió la urgente necesidad de abrazarla, tranquilizarla por si estaba furiosa.

-Necesito un baño y algo de beber.- dijo Soi.

-Oh, Dios…-repitió ella como una tonta, sabiendo que no podía darle nada de eso pues ella había llevado lo mas mínimo.

-¡Mi maleta sigue en el coche!- dijo con fastidio Soi Fong.

-Oh, Dios...

-Mira, si me dices eso una vez más, voy a explotar.- dijo Soi seriamente.

-Tienes que quitarte esa ropa. Ven arriba.

-El helicóptero no podía volar con este tiempo. El avión no estaba disponible. Y aquí ni siquiera hay luz eléctrica instalada. ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que llevo llamando a la puerta?- se quejó Soi, casi como una niña.

Yoruichi le abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y encendió la luz, que por suerte esa si funcionaba. -No hay agua caliente, pero todo lo demás funciona.

-¿No hay agua caliente? -le preguntó Soi, desesperada.

Cuando ella se metió en el cuarto de baño, Yoruichi se vistió de nuevo a toda prisa, se puso una chaqueta y salió de la casa. Por suerte, Soi no había cerrado el coche, así que tomó su maleta y se volvió a la casa. La lluvia estaba escampando y el viento calmándose.

No había nadie en el cuarto de baño y ella dejó la maleta en la habitación sin mirar adentro.

-Te haré un café -dijo y se marchó de nuevo. Volvió poco después a la habitación con el café y los sándwiches que había preparado anteriormente.

-No deberías haber ido al coche a por la maleta, pero te lo agradezco.- le dijo Soi.

Yoruichi se dio la vuelta. Soi Fong estaba en la puerta vestida con unos jeans y una camiseta blanca. Tenía un aspecto de lo más juvenil e impresionante.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Y, además, tengo una linterna.- dijo la morena.

-Este lugar es un asco, no puede ser que aún no terminen de adecuarla completamente. Aunque sabía muy bien donde me estaba metiendo. Desobedecí mis instintos.- dijo Soi quejándose.

-¿Café? Me temo que lo único que te puedo ofrecer para comer son estos sándwiches.- dijo Yoruichi.

Soi Fong no se movió. -¿Te importaría contarme a qué viene todo esto?

Yoruichi se ruborizó. Ahora que ya no estaba enfadada le parecía de lo más razonable. -Siento que te haya costado tanto venir aquí.

-Vamos al grano.- apuro Soi.

-No tenía ni idea de que fueras a venir esta misma noche.- dijo Yoruichi suavemente.

-Estuve a punto de no hacerlo. La inteligencia me decía que dejara que te pudrieras aquí.

-Pero no lo has hecho...

-No, la rabia me hizo venir.- se pasó la mano por el cabello- También estaba la preocupación natural de que hubiera pasado algo que no supiera o de lo que no me diera cuenta. Algo misterioso que pudiera justificar tu comportamiento.- Suspiro levemente y la vio seria- Si no me lo vas a contar, dímelo ahora mismo, que llamaré a un coche para que me lleve de vuelta a Londres.

-¿Ves? Ya lo estás volviendo a hacer. – Dijo la morena con reproche-Me estás amenazando. Lo haces siempre...

Bueno ... esto amenazo-bye Soi.

-Tal vez no te des cuenta de que lo estás haciendo, pero lo haces. Si te molesto por algo, inmediatamente empiezas a decirme que este matrimonio tiene los días contados si continúo haciéndolo.- soltó la morena de una vez.

-Eso es una tontería.

-No, no lo es.- se defendió Yoruichi.

-¡Me mandas un fax a París diciéndome que me dejas! ¡Me haces venir aquí como una idiota! Y luego, ¿te crees que puedes decirme que me merezco esto?

-Quería que sintieras en tus carnes lo que es ser chantajeada emocionalmente. Tú lo haces conmigo y eso me hace enfadar. A mí tampoco me gusta tener que estar todo el tiempo tensa, preocupada o ansiosa.

No me gusta que me hagas tener miedo de hablar de cosas de las que tengo que hablar o de las que deseo hablar contigo. No me gusta que me juzguen y me nieguen el derecho a defenderme.

De repente la mirada de Soi la atravesó como una flecha.

-¡Madre de Díos! ¿Has montado todo esto porque me he negado a que tengamos hijos?

-¡Creo que tendría que estar loca para querer un hijo contigo, Soi! Si lo tuviera, estoy segura de que tendría que criarlo sola, así que créeme, no tengo la menor intención de arruinarme la vida de esa manera y de paso traumar a un pequeño que no tiene nada que ver. Ninguna mujer inteligente pensaría educar a un hijo en medio de una relación tan inestable como esta, sobre todo cuando la socia principal ha dejado su negativa tan clara.

-Nosotras no tenemos una relación inestable y yo no soy tu socia. Soy tu esposa y tu mujer.- aclaro Soi.

-Y tampoco soporto el que pienses que no se puede confiar en mí y que pienses que quizá desee atraparte u obligarte a estar en este matrimonio por un hijo. ¿Además, cómo te atreves a compararme con Kukaku? Yo no atraparía de esa forma a mi pareja...

-Pero tú querías un hijo de él...- dijo Soi suavemente.

-Eso era diferente...- dijo Yoruichi.

-Eso es evidente.- dijo Soi en un susurro y bajando la cabeza un poco.

-Era una clase diferente de relación Soi. Kisuke y yo... éramos más amigos que amantes, nos conocíamos desde niños. Compartíamos muchas cosas. A él le gustaba sentirse seguro, lo mismo que a mí.

- ¡Qué conmovedor - Soi pincho.

-Lo que estoy tratando de explicarte es que querer tener hijos era sólo parte de aquello que compartíamos. Teníamos organizado todo nuestro futuro y nos sentíamos muy seguros con eso que teníamos planeado.

Él amabas -. Pregunto Soi Fong en serio.

Yoruichi bajó la cabeza y se lo preguntó a sí misma. ¿Había amado de verdad alguna vez a Kisuke?

Creía que sí le había tenido mucho cariño, pero Kisuke nunca la había afectado de la manera o tanto como lo hacía Soi.

-No tanto como creía. En eso tú tenías toda la razón. Hace tres años, Kisuke quiso a Kukaku, pero a ella no le interesó entonces... La verdad era que ella tenía sólo veintiún años y estaba empezando su carrera como modelo. Era la estrella de la familia y sus padres esperaban que se hiciera famosa y se casara con alguien... alguien como tú. No creo que se la pueda culpar por haber rechazado a Kisuke en ese momento.

-Eres muy generosa.- dijo Soi.

-No. Confieso que me alegré cuando empezó a fallarle el trabajo como modelo. Se le daba muy bien escalar posiciones pisoteando a la gente. Cuando anduvo mal de dinero el año pasado, tuvo que vender su piso y sus padres dieron por hecho con toda naturalidad que yo compartiría mi casa con ella. Cuando lo pienso, Kukaku lo pasó mal y, aun así, Kisuke no dejaba de meterse con ella porque antes ella le había hecho daño a su ego. Debería haberme dado cuenta de lo que había allí de verdad.

-Una atracción fatal –dijo Soi tranquilamente.

-Kisuke pensó que no la podía tener, así que se conformó conmigo. Y yo estaba ilusionada con la boda, la casa y bueno…Yo no lo amo, Soi.

-No tienes que decirme eso, Yoruichi.

-¿Ves? Ya lo estás volviendo a hacer. Te estás negando a aceptar lo que te estoy diciendo.- dijo la morena con desesperación.- Tal vez es que hay una parte de ti que se siente feliz de pensar que sigo enamorada de Kisuke.

-Eso es totalmente ridículo.- le dijo Soi indignada.

-¿Lo es? Yo no estoy tan segura de eso. Fuera de la cama te gusta mantener una distancia emocional segura, ¿no? Sigues tratándome como si fuera tu empleada cuando hablas conmigo por teléfono desde la oficina. La impresión que saco de eso es... es que el matrimonio es un paso demasiado largo para ti.

Soi Fong es Puso tensa. Nunca piense que la ley puede obligar a un debate como este.

-No me has dejado muchas opciones. Yo no soy como tú. No puedo olvidarme de las cosas y hacer como si nunca hubieran sucedido, como haces tú. No me puedo comportar normalmente cuando me pones frenética. Me enfado y me siento dolida. Nunca en mi vida he conocido a nadie que pueda ser a la vez tan cálida... y tan fría, aunque tu hermana ya me lo había advertido.

Cuando estabas en París y hablamos por teléfono, me di cuenta de que estabas contenta de estar lejos de mí.

-No era eso -respondió Soi metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Pero Yoruichi se dio cuenta de que ni aun así, Soi Fong le iba a contar lo que era de verdad.

-Lo que estoy tratando de preguntarte es si pretendes que este matrimonio sea de verdad... O sólo un juego que se te ha escapado de las manos. Sabías perfectamente lo que me tenías que decir para convencerme de que me casara contigo, pero ¿cuánto de ello era de verdad?

Si ya te estás arrepintiendo, sería más amable por tu parte que fueras sincera.

Soi la miraba seria e impasible, entonces suspiro. Parecía alguien sometida a alguna especie de tortura sofisticada.

-No me estoy arrepintiendo y no me arrepentiría nunca Yoruichi.

-Pero no confías en mí.- cuestiono Yoruichi.

-Nunca he confiado en ninguna persona completamente, ni siquiera confió lo suficiente en mi misma.- le dijo Soi.

-Soi, yo no tengo ni la décima parte de la experiencia que tienes tú con las mujeres, ¿de qué te puedes preocupar?

Soi la miró entonces fijamente a los ojos. -No quiero perderte. Eres demasiado importante para mí.- le dijo con un pequeño rubor.

Aquello era el cumplido más importante que Soi Fong le había dicho desde que se conocían y que no tenía que ver con el sexo. Yoruichi se sintió hasta casi mareada.

-No sabía que te estaba haciendo sentirte amenazada -continuó Soi en voz baja-. Pero no me resulta fácil esta clase de comunicación. En realidad, mientras más siento, menos quiero hablar de ello, solo tengo miedo de estropearlo todo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron entonces, Yoruichi deseó abrazarla. Pero en vez de eso se dio la vuelta, y le preguntó prosaicamente si quería comer algo.

Y, de repente, Soi Fong se echó a reír, rompiendo toda la tensión.

-¿Sabes? Si hubiera llegado aquí y me hubiera encontrado una cena a la luz de las velas y con champán, me habría enfadado más todavía.

-Te habrías sentido manipulada.- cuestiono la morena.

-Pero siempre hay un buen término medio- dijo Soi con una sonrisa.

-¿Como un baño y café para beber?- dijo la morena.

Luego de que toda la tensión y la charla aclaratoria de lo que pensaban la una y la otra, mientras se comían los sándwiches, estuvieron charlando tranquilamente de sus respectivas infancias, sobre todo de la de Soi en Francia.

Cuando, por fin, se metieron en la cama, ya estaba amaneciendo.

-Voy a tener que llamar para que vengan a recoger el coche -dijo Soi.

-Es sábado. No importará si la pista está bloqueada, pero deberías haber cerrado el coche.- le regaño Yoruichi.

-¿Con qué? Me caí cuando salí del coche. Y se me cayeron las llaves y el teléfono móvil en todo ese maldito barro.- aclaro Soi.

-Oh, cielos... -dijo ella riéndose.

Soi Fong la hizo entonces ponerse sobre ella. -Eres la única mujer por la que me he ensuciado de esta manera y de paso verme ridícula.

-¡No es así, estabas tan graciosa y linda!- le dijo Yoruichi acariciando su rostro.

-Y con menos ganas de reírme... No era precisamente la entrada que había planeado.

-Eso Pero lo mismo porque aunque ESO, me tu entrada Dejo terriblemente impresionado.

Soi Fong le puso entonces la palma de una mano en uno de los senos desnudos, despertando todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Yoruichi y se quedó sin respiración.

-Me encanta como encajan en mi mano-bromeó Soi.

Ahora Yoruichi se daba cuenta de verdad que ese matrimonio era real y tan importante para Soi como siempre lo había sido para ella. Estaba convencida de que en verdad Soi tenía sentimientos para con ella, así como ella los tenía desde hace un tiempo.

* * *

-¿Es tuyo?

Janice Shiba observó desde la entrada de su casa el Jaguar color negro con naranja y añadió: Muy ostentoso.

Yoruichi se ruborizó levemente.-Soi me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños. Me hubiera gustado que vinierais a cenar con nosotros.

-Ya habíamos hablado que no podíamos Yoruichi- le dijo la tía Janice.

Yoruichi entró entonces en la casa siguiendo a su tía. Su sonrisa decidida no revelaba nada lo incómoda que se sentía. Durante todo el mes anterior, los Shiba habían rehusado todas sus invitaciones para que los visitaran. Se había sentido aliviada cuando su tía la había llamado pidiéndole que fuera a verla, pero se le notaba una evidente frialdad en el comportamiento. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Creo que será mejor que vaya al grano -le dijo su tía secamente-. Kukaku y Kisuke se han separado.

Yoruichi se puso tensa.-Lo siento.

-Me pregunto si lo dices de verdad.- inquirió la tía.

-Sí, de verdad que lo siento.- dijo Yoruichi extrañada.

Su tía la miró enfadada.

-Por supuesto, tú te puedes permitir ser generosa. Has salido muy bien de todo esto. Dios sabe que nunca me imaginé que ibas a ir por ahí en un Jaguar y vestida como una princesa.

-A Soi le gusta que vista bien.

Yoruichi pensó que no le iba a contar nada de esta conversación a su esposa cuando volviera a su casa. Le sorprendía lo a menudo que Soi Fong acertaba con la gente. Su tía no podía ocultar el resentimiento que sentía porque ella se hubiera casado con alguien muy rica y poderosa, mientras que su adorada hija lo había hecho con una persona de lo más normal.

Obligado-ha Kisuke estafa muy Kukaku cruel.

-No creo que eso sea asunto mío.- dijo la morena rápidamente.

-Ese es el problema... ¡que sí que lo es! Kisuke le dijo que sigue enamorado de ti.

Yoruichi se quedó de lo más sorprendida por la ira con que su tía le dijo aquello, hasta que se le ocurrió que, seguramente, eso se lo habría dicho Kisuke en medio de una discusión. Ella había sabido desde el principio que su prima y su antiguo novio iban a tener una relación tormentosa, sin contar que Soi se lo había dicho.

-No me creo ni por un minuto que Kisuke me siga amando. En realidad, creo que no lo ha hecho nunca.

-Kukaku lo ha pasando fatal ...

Su tía entonces empezó a contarle las penas de Kukaku con todo lujo de detalles.

-Kisuke necesita que alguien hable con él y le meta algo de sentido común en la cabeza -dijo por fin-. A mí no me hace nada de caso, pero a ti sí que te lo hará.

Yoruichi abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y se quedó helada.

-¿Yo? ¿Que hable yo con Kisuke?

-Siempre han sido buenos amigos. ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él?

-Pero, yo...

-Después de todo, Kisuke y Kukaku sólo tuvieron un pequeño desliz y entonces tú te precipitaste en tener una relación con Soi Fong. Afrontémoslo, entonces no te interesó volver con Kisuke. Créeme, no me gusta nada tener que pedirte ayuda, pero creo que puedes conseguir con Kisuke lo que nadie más puede.

A pesar de que a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia, por fin y, gracias a la insistencia de su tía, aceptó ayudarla.

Una vez de vuelta en su coche, llamó a Kisuke al trabajo por el teléfono móvil y quedó con él para después del trabajo en su casa, donde según su tía Kukaku se había negado a vivir y él lo estaba haciendo solo en esos momentos.

Todavía estaba inmersa en el lío del tráfico de la ciudad cuando la llamó Soi.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con tu tía? -le preguntó él directamente.

El estómago se le encogió a Yoruichi pues no pensaba decirle nada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ms cuando cuando pensó en la mentira que estaba a punto de decirle.

Era evidente que era mejor que Soi no debiera de saber nada de todo aquello.

-Voy a volver tarde. Mi tía ha invitado a algunos amigos y le he prometido que pasaría la velada con ella.

Entonces se produjo una larga pausa. -¿No hay problema entonces?- Cuestiono Soi.

Ella se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior.

-Bueno, mi tía está un poco acatarrada...

-Entre esos amigos... – se produjo una pausa-¿está Kisuke?

Yoruichi casi se atragantó. -¡Claro que no!

-Sólo preguntaba, bella mía. Pareces preocupada. ¿Por qué no dices que te duele la cabeza y te vienes a casa? Tenía pensado terminar pronto hoy.

A Yoruichi le ardieron los ojos.

-Iré tan pronto como pueda.

-No te pases de velocidad. Quiero que vuelvas en una pieza, señora Fong.- le dijo Soi con cariño.

Malditos fueran Kisuke y Kukaku, pensó ella cuando colgó. Una cosa era que les deseara felicidad y otra que la metieran a ella en esos problemas, con lo mal que se le daba mentir y lo peor de todo es que las cosas entre ella y Soi iban mejor que nunca, desde esa última vez que ella le había mandado el fax diciéndole que la dejaba, llevaban dos meses en los cuales tenían momentos en que hablaban de sus gustos, lo que pensaban, soñaban y llevándose mejor que nunca.

* * *

Kisuke la estaba esperando en su casa. Yoruichi se sintió incomoda y trató de no mirar el papel tapiz de la pared que había elegido ella misma y que estaba medio arrancado.

-Kukaku-le explicó carta Kisuke significado.

-No la puedes culpar por no querer vivir aquí. Al fin y al cabo, esta era mi casa. O lo iba a ser.- le dijo Yoruichi.

-La culpo por todo.- espeto el rubio.

-Hacen falta dos personas para tener un romance.

-¡Pero sólo una mentirosa para hacer que un revolcón se transforme en un matrimonio de penalti!- exclamó Kisuke amargamente-. Me dijo que estaba embarazada... ¡Pues no lo estaba! Me estaba mintiendo y yo fui tan tonto como para creérmelo.

Yoruichi se sentó en un sofá y, de repente, lo comprendió casi todo. Por segunda vez en ese día se vio obligada a escuchar una larga lista de quejas, esta vez por parte de Kisuke. Le tenía alguna simpatía, pero no dejó que se le notara y lo dejó explayarse.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido que ella debe amarte mucho? -le preguntó cuándo él terminó, por fin.

-A la única persona que Kukaku ama es a ella misma.

-Te engañó y se equivocó al hacerlo, pero debía querer desesperadamente casarse contigo.- dijo la morena.

-Tú nunca habrías hecho algo así.

-Kisuke... Kukaku y yo somos muy distintas y siempre lo seremos, pero no te olvides de que era a Kukaku a quien realmente querías.

-Eso no es cierto...- replico el rubio.

-Sé sincero contigo mismo. Ella no encaja contigo tanto como yo lo hacía, pero nunca has dejado de sentirte atraído por ella. ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Se ha ido a vivir con una amiga. Le dije que quería el divorcio...

-Pero no lo quieres, ¿verdad? Sólo quieres castigarla -dijo Yoruichi y lo vio ruborizarse-. ¿No crees que le puedas dar otra oportunidad?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?- espeto Kisuke.

-Eso es cosa tuya. Pero debes de saber que Kukaku no va a esperar para siempre y no se va a arrastrar delante de ti. Aunque estoy segura de que te dijo que estaba embarazada porque tuvo miedo de que tú y yo volviéramos.

* * *

Bastante después de una hora, Yoruichi estaba subiéndose de nuevo a su coche. Estaba agotada pero parecía que sus esfuerzos iban a valer la pena.

Estuvo pensando en Soi durante todo el camino hasta Ladymead y esperó que no fuera a perder los estribos cuando le contara que había estado con Kisuke.

La casa estaba toda iluminada y el conductor de Soi estaba metiendo una maleta en el portaequipajes de la limusina. Yoruichi se encontró a Soi en la espaciosa biblioteca que utilizaba como despacho. Estaba metiendo unos archivos en una caja.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto casualmente.

Soi Fong levantó la cabeza y la miró fríamente.

-Te estoy dejando -le dijo.

* * *

Gracias a los que leen y dejan comentarios...

jScarlet, gracias por comentar y porque te agrade esta Soi.

RednightR2R1, Me alegra leer que te agrade la historia y la relacion de lospersonajes, realmente no se que haras con tu vida despues de esta historia...pero seguro les sorprendo con algo por ahi...agradezco que hicieras el esfuerzo de leer los otros fics.

Anonimus, no se que responder...mi lado estupido y amargado te diria que en el amor no hay finales felices...pero mi lado soñador y mas estupido te dira que el amor siempre trae una que otra alegria...espero no defraudarlos.

garcias a los que no dejan comentarios, pero se que son lectores asiduos y otros que tiene siguen la historia.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno hemos llegado al final, gracias a los que leen y tomaron tiempo de comentar y animarme a seguir con esto :P.

Sin mas cosas que decir, les dejo con el Final...

* * *

CAPITULO No 10

Devastada y sorprendida, Yoruichi la miró, incrédula.

-Resulta que, animada a hacer de amante esposa, decidí presentarme en casa de tu tía para ayudarte a soportar la reunión que mencionaste.

Yoruichi se quedó blanca.

-Tu tío me dijo que te habías marchado y mientras hablábamos en la entrada, también me comentó la noticia de la ruptura del matrimonio de tu prima con Kisuke y que tu tía estaba muy preocupada, así que esperaba que comprendiera que no me pudiera invitar a entrar.

Yoruichi estaba temblando. La rudeza de su familia hacia Soi Fong sólo podía empeorar las cosas. Se humedeció los secos labios.

-Soi, te lo puedo explicar...

-Ya sé dónde has estado, cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente lo sabría. Te has pasado toda la tarde con él. En el momento en que descubriste que estaba libre de nuevo te apresuraste a reunirte con él.

-¡No ha sido así! Mi tía me pidió que...

-Me mentiste.- le acuso Soi.

-Sí, pero...

-¿Te has acostado con él? –Pregunto rápidamente-Es qué te he transformado en una mujer sexualmente segura de ti misma para que se beneficie él.

-¡No seas desagradable!- le espeto la morena.

-Yo encuentro mucho más desagradable lo que hayas estado haciendo con él, mientras yo me preocupaba por lo que tu familia te pudiese molestar, ¡Eso me revuelve el estómago! Podría comprender que quieras una experiencia sexual con un hombre, aunque no me guste, pero esa relación nauseabunda que tienes con ese rubio, hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina. ¡Sobre todo cuando pienso en lo que estuviste haciendo en la cama conmigo anoche mismo!

-¡Te equivocas del todo! -exclamó ella, dominada por el pánico y temor de perder la buena relación que había tenido con Soi desde su último altercado y sobretodo de perder a la persona que amaba-. Mi tía me convenció para que fuera a hablar con Kisuke y lo convenciera para que volviera con Kukaku.

Yo no quería ir, pero no me atreví a negarme. Ya hace un tiempo te lo había dicho, Ya no siento nada por él... ¡De verdad que no! ¡No se ha dicho y hecho nada entre nosotros a lo que tú podrías objetar algo!

-Me metiste...- reclamo Soi dolida.

-Lo siento, pero fui una cobarde. Pensé que podría ver a Kisuke sin que tú lo supieras –admitió la morena, desesperada-. No quiero echarlo todo a perder entre nosotras. Hemos sido muy felices y no quiero tener otra discusión por él.

-Estás desperdiciando el aliento, Yoruichi. Ya es muy tarde, me marcho.

-Por favor, escúchame. ¡Por favor, Soi entiéndelo! Kisuke no significa nada para mí.

-¿No, Dices? evidentemente, todo esto no significa nada más para ti que lo que significa él -dijo Soi con un gesto que abarcaba toda la casa-. ¿Por qué más me ibas a mentir sino para protegerte a ti misma?

-¡Porque te amo!- Soltó Yoruichi rápidamente.

Soi se rió incrédulamente. Luego pasó a su lado llevando la caja con los archivos bajo el brazo.

-Lo digo de verdad Soi. ¡Te amo!

Las palabras de Yoruichi resonaron en el gran salón. Soi Fong se volvió y la miró.

-No sabes nada del amor, Yoruichi. Nunca lo has sabido.- dijo con suavidad, cerró los ojos un breve instante y con tono frio dijo- No voy a acceder al divorcio. Te mantendré atada a mí durante años y, si alguna vez te atreves a meterlo en esta casa, hare que lo lamenten.

Soi Fong salió de lugar silenciosamente, Yoruichi se quedó ahí sin poder creer lo que había pasado y viendo como Soi Fong se iba con una impresión equivocada de lo que realmente había sucedido. Su cuerpo temblaba completamente y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse, como era posible que perdiera a la mujer que amaba por ese par de idiotas y por su cobardía de no saber decir no.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ya tarde, Yoruichi se despertó de un sueño agitado. Estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama, aun vestida con la ropa de ayer. Se fijó en la camisa blanca arrugada que tenía debajo. La camiseta de Soi con la cual dormía. La había usado como una especie de talismán para aliviar su soledad.

En ese instante afrontó la realidad. Todo era culpa suya. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

¿En qué había estado pensando cuando le había dicho a Soi la noche anterior que la amaba? Desde el mismo principio, Soi Fong le había dejado muy claro que no le interesaba su amor, que no lo quería. Pero también estaba claro que no podía soportar la idea de que Kisuke lo tuviera tampoco. En realidad no podía ni oír su nombre sin ponerse molesta o agresiva. Entonces se le ocurrió o más bien llego a la conclusión que lo que le pasaba a Soi es que se ponía tremendamente celosa.

Mintiendo, ella había cavado su propia tumba con Soi. Le había mentido por impulso, porque le parecía la forma más fácil de arreglar una situación. Así no la haría preocuparse o en caso más creíble enfadarse o tener alguna discusión. Lo había hecho con la mejor intención del mundo.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacer que Soi volviera a confiar en ella después de aquello? ¿Cómo la iba a convencer de que reamente la amaba y necesitaba?

Bueno, ciertamente no quedándose sentada y sintiendo lástima por sí misma, vestida con la misma ropa del día anterior y con los ojos rojos como tomates.

Lo mejor que podía hacer ella ahora era enfrentarse con Soi de nuevo como ya lo había hecho hace meses y repetirle las mismas cosas que le había dicho la noche anterior. Así que, ¿Qué estaba esperando?

Fue así como se levantó de la cama y fue a la ducha, minutos después se estaba vistiendo con un pantalón negro entallado que se acoplaba bien a su figura curvilínea, se puso un top color blanco y se colocó la chaqueta color naranja que Soi le había comprado recientemente con la excusa de que el color le sentaba de maravillas y se marchó a las oficinas de Fong Industrias.

-No le avises -le dijo Yoruichi a Gina, la recepcionista de la oficina de Soi-. Quiero darle una sorpresa.

-Hola, Yoruichi -le dijo Ukitake cuando pasó por delante de su despacho-. ¿Te está esperando Soi?

-¿Es que ahora necesito cita previa, Jūshirō? -Dándose cuenta de que se había pasado añadió: Lo siento. ¿Está con alguien?

-No. Pero el helicóptero la está esperando para llevarla al norte.

-No la entretendré mucho.

Luego entró decididamente en el despacho de Soi Fong.

Ella estaba mirando por la ventana y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse. La miró de tal manera que a Yoruichi se le olvidó momentáneamente lo que tenía preparado para decirle.

-¡Vaya! ¡No me esperaba esto! Pensaba que tenías demasiado orgullo para hacer una escena aquí.- dijo Soi.

-No voy a hacer ninguna escena...

-Pero no deberías estar aquí. Anoche te dejé muy claros mis deseos. Vete a casa. No me puedes decir nada que no me haya imaginado ya.

-Pero tienes que escucharme...

-¿Por qué? No te quiero cerca de mí.- dijo de manera fría.

-Soi, ¿es qué nunca has hecho algo de lo que avergonzarte dejándote llevar por el momento?- dijo ella, desesperada.

-Sí, me casé contigo.- dijo Soi suavemente.

-No nos hagas esto a las dos. Una vez me dijiste que nadie es perfecto y sé que tienes toda la razón de estar enfadada.

-No lo estoy -dijo suavemente, y por un momento se vio un destello de dolor en su mirada-. Y me estás avergonzando.

Yoruichi agitó la cabeza, preguntándose si se habría imaginado el dolor que había visto en su mirada.

-¿Soi?- cuestiono preocupada.

Entonces ella miró su reloj.-No tengo tiempo para esto...- se dio vuelta y volvió su vista de nuevo a la ventana.-Si dices una palabra más, te odiaré durante el resto de mi vida. Cualquier cosa que pienses que tienes que decir, dísela a tu abogado, no a mí.

-Creía que no querías el divorcio.- dijo la morena con incredulidad.

-He cambiado de opinión, si quieres estar con tu rubiecito no lo impediré, Te quiero fuera de mi vida.- Luego Soi pasó a su lado y salió del despacho, dejándola allí, como atontada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Yoruichi?

Ella levantó entonces la cabeza y vio a Gio. No lo había oído entrar.

-¿Qué ha pasado, que le has hecho a mi hermana?

-¿De dónde sales tú?- le pregunto la morena.

-Pasaba por aquí para ver cómo estaba. ¿Qué le has hecho? Anoche vino a mi casa y parecía como si la hubiera atropellado un camión. Me di cuenta de que estaba dolida por algo, pero no me dijo ni una palabra, no reclamos, ni regaños como es su costumbre cuando le hablo de ti. ¡Es muy cabezota! ¿Qué está diablos está pasando?

-Le mentí y ella ha dado por hecho lo peor y me ha dejado.- dijo la morena.

-¿Qué no la conoces, es que acaso te sorprende su reaccion?- pregunto Gio.

Yoruichi suspiró.

-No me puedes decir nada que me haga sentir peor de lo que me siento ya, ¿de acuerdo?

-No me gusta ver así a mi hermana. Sería mucho más saludable si se emborrachara y buscara una mujer que la hiciera olvidar- se retractó y busco como arreglarlo cuando vio la mirada molesta de la morena- o al final que se dedicara a darse de cabezazos con las paredes en vez de andar por ahí como si fuera una muerta en vida.

-¿Sabes a dónde se ha ido?- pregunto la morena.

Gio se acercó a la puerta y gritó: ¡Ukitake!

-Al Lake District -dijo Jūshirō a la vez que entraba a la oficina. Evidentemente, lo había oído todo.

-¿Qué va a hacer allí?- pregunto Gio.

-Creo que visitar a unos amigos. Va allí unas dos veces al año.

-¿Quiénes son?- `pregunto de nuevo el hermano de Soi.

-Una vez hablé con una mujer, creo que se llama Tia -les dijo Ukitake-. No sé su apellido.

Gio pareció anonadado.- ¿Tia? ¿Estás seguro?

Aquello fue como si el cielo le cayera sobre la cabeza a Yoruichi. Ukitake frunció el ceño, vio la cara que habían puesto los dos y se marchó a toda prisa con la certeza que cuando Soi se enterara, estaría muy molesta con él.

-¿Sabías algo de esto? -le preguntó entonces Gio-. ¿Qué Soi estaba de nuevo en contacto con Tia? ¿Qué siempre había sabido dónde estaba?

-No.- dijo Yoruichi con seriedad.

-Tia Harribel viviendo en Gales -dijo Gio incrédulamente-. Y Soi nunca me ha dicho una palabra, espera a que Rangiku se entere.

-Tengo entendido que ella ha sido siempre alguien muy especial, tanto así que no se puede hablar de ella con Soi.- dijo la morena con un tono de celos.

-Si estás pensando que Soi tiene una querida del pasado a la que sólo ve dos veces al año, es que has perdido totalmente la cabeza. Soi está loca por ti.

-No lo creo, además nunca me lo ha dicho.- espeto la Yoruichi.

-Porque es un poco corta con las palabras y algo idiota. Pero se casó contigo. Y está viviendo en una casa de campo con un montón de vegetación que parece un bosque perdido, solo por ti. Está haciendo tonterías tales como comprar muebles. Esa no es la Soi que conozco desde que nací.

-¿No?- dijo ella con asombro e incredulidad.

-Yoruichi, Soi está tremendamente feliz contigo. No para de nombrarte en todo momento. No se queda nunca en la oficina después de las cinco. Es una mujer que ahora no puede esperar a estar de vuelta en su casa con su esposa todas las noches, hasta hace poco entendí por qué se enfurecía cada vez que le decía que te convencería de posar desnuda. Ahora te pregunto: ¿te parece que es una persona capaz de mantener una amante del pasado?

-No lo sé. Creo que me gustaría conocerla antes de contestar -dijo Yoruichi, decididamente.

-¿Para qué te complicas?- pregunto Gio.

-¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda descubrir? Yo también lo tengo. Pero me daría mucho más miedo quedarme en casa imaginando o pensando.

* * *

Ya era media tarde y había unos trescientos kilómetros hasta el pequeño pueblo donde vivía Tia, pero Yoruichi se metió decidida en el Jaguar. Podría ser que Soi ya se hubiera marchado cuando ella llegara. Bueno, que le iba a hacer. Era a Tia a la que quería conocer. No quería ver a Soi con esa mujer.

Horas después llegó delante de una casa de campo de piedra a un par de kilómetros del pueblo donde le habían dicho que encontraría a Tia. No se veía ninguna luz dentro. Yoruichi apagó el motor del coche y apoyó en el respaldo la cabeza de forma reflexiva. ¿Y ahora qué?

¿Estaba Soi Fong con ella? Ese pensamiento la dejó completamente abatida. Dos antiguas amantes metidas en una cómoda y blanda cama. Tia había traicionado a su primer marido. ¿Por qué no iba a ayudar ahora a traicionar a una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía?

Sumida en sus pensamientos, de repente oyó que alguien daba unos golpes en la ventanilla del coche. Estaba en semejante estado de ensimismamiento que ni siquiera se sobresaltó. Levantó la mirada y vio a una mujer vestida con un vestido de noche color azul. Bajó un poco el cristal.

-¿Yoruichi? -le preguntó la mujer, insegura-. Tú eres Yoruichi, ¿verdad? Miré cuando oí detenerse un coche. Soi me ha descrito este coche y me dijo que te lo iba a regalar para tu cumpleaños. ¿Quieres entrar?

-¿Entrar?- pregunto confusa.

Yoruichi parpadeó cuando vio que la casa estaba muy iluminada.

-Voy a parecer un poco anormal acá parada si pasa algún coche, ya que está empezando a llover.

-¿Tú eres Tia?- pregunto Yoruichi.

El suave acento escocés de la mujer era igualmente desconcertante. Yoruichi había dado por hecho que Tia era francesa.

-Bueno, ahora todo el mundo me llama Sra. Jaegerjaques, menos Soi.

Yoruichi salió entonces del coche.

-Me temo que no la vas a encontrar aquí. Parece que el motivo por el cual has venido hasta acá es ella, pero Soi nunca se queda mucho tiempo. De todas maneras, me alegro de que hayas venido. No me gusta nada estar sola por la noche. Grimmjow se ha llevado a los niños a casa de su madre esta noche y no volverá hasta mañana.

-¿Grimmjow?- cuestiono Yoruichi.

-Mi marido -dijo Tia abriéndole la puerta de la casa y fue entonces cuando Yoruichi la pudo ver bien por primera vez.

No era precisamente tan vieja como lo había creído, pero recordó que Tia tenía solo tres años más que Soi. Para su alivio tampoco era tan parecida a ella. Tenía los ojos verdes, el cabello corto y rubio y aunque le costaba admitirlo era muy sensual. Tenía un rostro bonito y una especie de suavidad en su mirada y para rematar unos senos muy grandes.

Tia la estaba mirando a ella igualmente fascinada y con mucha curiosidad.

-Me moría de ganas de conocerte, pero a Soi no le parecía una buena idea.

-¿No?- cuestiono Yoruichi.

-No me lo ha dicho -dijo Tia abriendo la puerta de la pequeña cocina-. Soi puede tener mucho tacto cuando quiere, pero puede saltar a la más mínima cuando le pisan. No es como Grimmjow. Él es un hombre con el que es maravillosamente fácil vivir... ¡Lo siento! -exclamó Tia llevándose rápidamente una mano a la boca.

-No es necesario que te disculpes -le dijo Yoruichi, sonriendo-. En realidad, he venido pensando que tenías un romance con Soi.

Tia frunció el ceño, sorprendida. -Pero, ¿por qué?

-Soi no le ha dicho a nadie que seguía en contacto contigo.- aclaro la morena.

-Se lo pedí yo. Dejé atrás mi antigua vida y no quiero que me vuelva a atrapar. Grimmjow lo sabe todo al respecto, por supuesto, pero no me gustaría nada que la familia de Soi supiera que seguimos en contacto. Realmente me odian -dijo Tia suspirando- Pero Soi ha hecho mucho por nosotros desde que caímos en bancarrota con nuestro primer negocio. No nos las podríamos haber arreglado sin ella. Nos ayudó a volver a empezar. Cielo Santo... un romance con Soi.

Entonces quitó un montón de ropa de encima de una silla mientras Yoruichi miraba unas fotos encima de una estantería.

-¿Son tus hijos?

-Bueno, técnicamente, los de Grimmjow. Cuando lo conocí, hace ya seis años, era viudo y con dos hijos. Ese fue mi nuevo principio. Me puse en contacto con Soi dos años después de nuestra ruptura porque seguía sintiéndome culpable. La verdad es que hui de su lado, lo que no estuvo muy bien, dada la forma en que ella dio la cara por mí y me ayudo.

-¿Por qué la dejaste?- cuestiono la morena.

-Estaba estorbando en su vida, Yoruichi. No era feliz conmigo. No lo admitía, pero yo me daba cuenta. Le debía mucho. Sin el apoyo de Soi nunca habría tenido el valor de dejar a Nnoitra. Mi primer marido era un hombre muy violento.- sonrió levemente- Soi sintió simpatía por mí, yo empecé a depender demasiado de ella, y el resto ya te lo imaginarás.

-Sí -dijo Yoruichi, sonriendo-. Siento haber aparecido en tu puerta con esto...

-Pero has sido muy valiente para hacerlo. Mi falta de valor siempre puso nerviosa a Soi.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué ha venido a verte hoy?- cuestiono Yoruichi.

-Ella tiene la mayoría de las acciones de nuestro negocio. Importamos vinos desde Francia. Soi invirtió en el negocio cuando no nos concedieron un préstamo. A Grimmjow no se le dan muy bien los negocios y Soi le echa un vistazo a la cuestión económica de vez en cuando.

Bueno, para serte sincera, la tiene controlada como si fuera un halcón para que no volvamos a tener problemas. Tampoco es que ella gane mucho con esto. Es una amiga muy generosa.

Yoruichi se tapó la mano con la boca cuando no pudo controlar un bostezo y Tia se rió.

-No vas a poder conducir esta noche. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí a pasar la noche?

Yoruichi acepto encantada y con una nueva perspectiva de quien era Tia y lo que significaba para Soi, con eso resuelto durmió tranquilamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando salió de su coche ya en Ladymead, la sorprendió que lo primero que vio fue a Soi saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella con paso firme y apresurado.

-¿Dónde has estado? -le preguntó él explosivamente-. Llevo despierta toda la noche,

preocupándome por ti. ¡Iba a llamar otra vez a la policía!

Yoruichi se quedó extrañada por su cambio de actitud y no pudo decir nada. Soi la abrazó tan fuertemente que casi la levantó del suelo.

-No me importa donde hayas estado. Estas bien y has vuelto a casa.- dijo Soi entre el cabello de la morena.

-Soi...

-Por favor, no me vuelvas a hacer esto -dijo Soi soltándola y tomándola luego de las manos-. He pasado las peores cuarenta y ocho horas de mi vida. Ya sé que me lo he buscado, pero grítame la próxima vez, no desaparezcas. Ni quiero que haya una próxima vez. ¡Nunca más volveré a arriesgarme a perderte!

Yoruichi estaba perpleja y confundida Soi había vuelto a casa. Y estaba prácticamente de rodillas y llena de gratitud porque ella hubiera vuelto. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Evidentemente, ella no había hablado con Gio o quizá él había decidido dejar que las cosas la resolvieran entre ellas dos.

-¿Ya no estamos a punto de divorciarnos? -le preguntó sólo para confirmar.

-Estaba enferma de celos y de amargura, princesa. Quería devolverte el golpe, aunque eso me destruyera a mí también.

-Eres como de hielo.- le dijo la morena.

-No quería que vieras el daño que me habías hecho.- dijo Soi- además tu eres la única que ha logrado derretir el hielo.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?- pregunto la morena.

-Ayer... tan pronto como pude. Pensé que estarías aquí. Luego llamé a todos los sitios que se me ocurrieron y me entró el pánico. Tenía miedo de que hubieras sufrido un accidente. Llamé a la policía...

-Fui a conocer a Tia.- soltó Yoruichi.

Soi la miró entonces fijamente.- ¿Qué?

-Pasé la noche allí. Me cayó bien.

-¿Pasaste la noche allí?- cuestiono Soi.

-Cuando oí ese nombre pensé que había descubierto una amante secreta y decidí ir a enfrentarme con ella.- le dijo la morena.

-dios... -exclamó Soi poniéndose pálida-. Así que es allí donde has estado todo este tiempo.

-Pero pronto me di cuenta de que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. No sé de dónde ha sacado alguien la idea de que ella y yo nos parecemos bastante.

-Fue Shunsui el que empezó con esa tontería el día de la boda. Tia tuvo en su momento el cabello oscuro y largo, pero nunca podrían ser parecidas. Posiblemente Shunsui estaba borracho además el ve mal, pero es demasiado vanidoso como para llevar gafas. Dudo incluso que se acuerde bien de Tia.

-Pero Linette me dijo que yo era como la doble de Ella.

Soi soltó una palabrota en francés y Yoruichi sonrió dulcemente.

-Y no recuerdo que tú lo negaras cuando lo mencioné. ¿Crees que podrías explicarme eso, Soi Fong?

-Pensé que unos pocos celos te harían pensar de otra manera.- dijo Soi con un leve rubor en su rostro.

-En ti. Y no en Kisuke -supuso la morena-. Pero en ese momento ya no estaba pensando en él.

-Cada vez que veía ensombrecerse tu rostro, cada vez que te quedabas callada, daba por hecho que estabas pensando en él. No podía dejar de hacerlo incluso cuando me daba cuenta de que estaba siendo poco razonable. Después de todo, me había casado contigo sabiendo que amabas a ese hombre. Pensé que podía ser paciente, pero lo encontré más difícil de lo que me había imaginado.

-Deberías haberme dicho que seguías en contacto con Tia.

-Mi familia tiene la mala costumbre de comportarse como si Tia fuera el gran y trágico amor que destruyó mi vida y me rompió el corazón, algo de lo que, según ellos, nunca me he recuperado. La verdad era que no me importaba mucho que tú pensaras un poco en esa relación, pero ciertamente, no quería que tuvieras esas mismas ideas fijas. Cuando ella se marchó me hizo daño, pero, con el tiempo, he visto que hizo muy bien. Para las dos. Cuando me la volví a encontrar, dos años más tarde, nos pudimos reír y vimos lo mala pareja que éramos una vez que el romance había terminado.

-Así que siguieron como amigas, ¿no?- pregunto la morena.

-No. Seguimos nuestras vidas por separado hasta hace tres años, cuando ella me llamó para pedirme consejo financiero. Grimmjow acababa de arruinarse y estaban en un buen lío. Me alegró poder ayudarlos en ese entonces.

-Fue muy amable por tu parte.- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Soi se encogió de hombros.

-Son una gran pareja. Pero unos inútiles en los negocios.- dijo con indiferencia.

-Anoche, ¿de verdad que estabas tan preocupada por mí?

-Tremendamente.- dijo Soi acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Cuándo decidiste volver a casa?

-Cinco minutos después de que el helicóptero despegara -dijo Soi tomándola de nuevo de las manos-. Ya sé que me porté mal, pero me estaba haciendo tanto daño a mí como a ti.- la miró fijamente- Llevo tanto tiempo amándote.

-¿Cuánto?- cuestiono la morena.

-Desde el primer mes que empezaste a trabajar para mí.- dijo Soi.

Sorprendida, Yoruichi la miró. -Pero me dijiste que no creías en el amor.

-Yoruichi, te habría dicho que el cielo es rosa si con eso te hubiera impresionado. Habría dicho o hecho cualquier cosa con tal de convencerte de que era una buena idea que te casaras conmigo. Si te hubiera contado lo que realmente sentía, te habría asustado. Eres tan considerada con los sentimientos de los demás que podrías haber decidido que no era justo que te casaras conmigo.

-Así que me ofreciste un matrimonio de conveniencia.

-Algo nada amenazante.- dijo Soi con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y no te quejaste de nada hasta que no tuve este anillo en el dedo.- le indico la morena.

-Pensé que tenía que ser paciente.- se defendió Soi.

-No eres precisamente una mujer muy paciente.

-Cuando supe que Kisuke y tu prima habían roto, me imaginé dónde podías estar tú... Y me mentiste. Eso fue toda una mala experiencia. Me sentí fatal.- le dijo Soi.

-Soi, yo...

-Pero aun así, volví. No me creí tu versión de los hechos, pero tu tía llamó esta mañana y me pidió que te dijera que te agradecía el pequeño favor que le habías hecho y que Urahara y Kukaku se habían vuelto a hablar. Ella no tenía ni idea de que yo no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Yoruichi... debería haber confiado en ti.

-Cuando la gente miente, la confianza puede ser muy difícil -dijo la morena suavemente.

-Si no me hubieras mentido, no habrías hecho ningún pequeño favor. Porque yo no te lo habría permitido.- dijo Soi.

-Habrías sentido lástima por Kisuke. Kukaku le engañó cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada.

Soi Fong oyó eso con una completa falta de interés y sin dejar de mirarla a ella.

-¿Estabas hablando en serio cuando me dijiste que me amabas?- cuestiono Soi.

Yoruichi le puso las manos en los hombros y la miró extasiada. -¿Tú qué crees?

-Creo que quiero que me lo digas, por lo menos, una vez cada cinco minutos.- dijo Soi con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te amo.

Entonces, Soi Fong le abarcó el rostro con manos temblorosas.

-No sé cómo no te diste cuenta de que estoy locamente enamorada de ti, ansiosa de llamar tu atención...- se sonrojo levemente- como una idiota adolescente.

Su hambrienta boca se apoyó en la de ella y el doloroso vacío de su interior se esfumó para siempre. Luego la tomó en brazos y así subieron las escaleras hasta el dormitorio.

-¿Realmente vas a estar tan loca como para querer una familia conmigo? -le preguntó Soi mientras le recorría el rostro a besos.

-¿Tenemos que hacer el amor cada vez que discutimos y nos reconciliamos?- cuestionó la morena con una sonrisa.

-No necesitamos una excusa para eso- dijo Soi - Pero el sexo reconciliatorio es de lo mejor- sonrió con malicia - intenso, excitante, reconfortante y apasionado.

Entonces se concentraron en la dificultad de desnudarse a toda prisa, cuando ninguna de las dos tenía la menor gana de seguir mucho tiempo de pie. Un buen rato después, estaban acostadas en la cama con los cuerpos entrelazados.

* * *

Entonces, de repente, un pensamiento se le ocurrió a Yoruichi.

-Soi, ¿crees que podrías conseguirle un trabajo mejor a Kisuke?

Cuando los rasgos de ella se pusieron tensos, Yoruichi le pasó un dedo por la boca.

-No me ha parecido mal que tú hayas ayudado a Tia y a su familia, ¿verdad?

-No, pero...

-El matrimonio de Kisuke y Kukaku tendría muchas más posibilidades de salir adelante si él ganara un poco más de dinero.- aclaro la morena.

La tensión desapareció de los rasgos de Soi y Yoruichi sonrió satisfecha.

-Estoy aprendiendo a pensar como tú, mi amor... será mejor que te andes con cuidado.- dijo la morena.

-Todo eso de los celos ya está olvidado -dijo Soi, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Porque ahora ya sabes que no tienes que estar celosa. Empecé a enamorarme de ti desde el primer día en que deje de que te acercaras lo suficiente. ¿Cómo podía haber sido de otra manera? Eres atractiva, sexy y suspicaz sólo cuando es en mi bien. Además siempre has estado cuando estaba perdida y has cuidado de mi- vio como los ojos grises se iluminaban y una sonrisa malvada- Tampoco es para que le consigas un trabajo en Alaska, no entiendo porque lo odias tanto, me parece demasiado extremista.

-Soi cerró los ojos levemente y los abrió para ver los dorados de su esposa- Cuando comenzaste a trabajar para mi sabía que estabas comprometida pero me causabas curiosidad luego me enamore, pero parecía que tú me odiabas y a tu prometido lo amabas entrañablemente, eso me ponía muy furiosa.- bajo un poco el rostro apenada- comencé a tener parejas una tras otra, solo para olvidarme de ti pero era imposible, cuando la boda parecía más cercana y tú estabas tan feliz preparándolo todo. Me entro la desesperación, fue ahí cuando contrate un investigador para que siguiera a Urahara, cuando me entere que te engañaba con tu prima, estuve a punto de ir personalmente y golpearlo, por estúpido y poco hombre. Él tenía tu amor, a una mujer extraordinaria, una diosa… y todo eso no le importo porque prefería revolcarse con una mujer tan común.

Yoruichi la beso con gran intensidad- te amo Soi- le dijo al dejar sus labios. Ahora entiendo que no había conocido el amor, pero tú me lo has mostrado. Sé que harás cualquier cosa para complacerme y hacerme feliz.

Soi rodo los ojos-Entiendo, entiendo…en Dubai hay un buen mercado turístico. Así tendrían un descanso de la familia, una buena vida social, sol y una doncella y cocinera -dijo Soi sonriendo con ganas-. ¿Tú qué crees?

-Creo que vas a tenerme que aguantar bastante tiempo.- le dijo Yoruichi plantándole otro beso.

-Y yo creo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, princesa mía.

Y, con la ayuda de un beso apasionado, Soi se aseguró de que los problemas de los demás fueran lo último en lo que la morena se le ocurriera pensar en esos momentos. Yoruichi se rindió completamente a las sensaciones, hoy posiblemente no sería otro comienzo…seria el fin de la incertidumbre, de lo inesperado. El amor era el fundamento de su matrimonio y de su familia…claro un hijo tendría que esperar uno o dos años más.

* * *

Bueno este es el final...gracias a los que dejan sus reviews,  
RednightR2R1, gracias por leer y mi mente ya maquina otra historia...saludos.

selebel, yo no soy mala jaja solo me hago la interesante con la historia :P

Anonimus, le adivinaste en un buen punto y otro mas pero con unas peequeñas variaciones, ahora...amor verdadero para siempre, ya lo creo aun asi con la experiencia puedo decir que el amor nunca es suficiente... aunque tengo fe en ello. ;)

saludos y espero volver a leerlos...cuando vuelva a publicar una que otra historia.


End file.
